Souviens toi
by Vronik
Summary: C'est un "habitué", si on peut dire. Ils n'ont jamais échangé le moindre mot et pourtant, ce soir, les choses vont prendre une autre direction pour eux...
1. Préambule

.

°°§°°

Bonjour à tous !

Alors après avoir écrit, effacé, réécrit, encore effacé, classé et fais des sous-dossiers voici ma nouvelle fiction !

J'attendais d'en avoir une qui s'écrive d'elle-même. Une histoire qui aurait un début et une fin mais absolument pas de milieu. J'adore quand je sais où je vais mais que je ne sais pas comment je vais y arriver -)

On voyage ensemble ? Notre couple fétiche est là, leur caractère plus ou moins les mêmes mais surtout nous ne sommes pas dans les Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins, non. Cette histoire se déroule de nos jours.

°°§°°

* * *

 **Préambule**

.

.

Je pousse la grille de l'ascenseur d'une main et l'aide à se maintenir debout de l'autre. Nous passons devant le pas de la porte de mes voisins et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas se remettre à chanter à tue-tête dans le couloir. Ni dans la maison d'ailleurs, les cloisons sont minces ici. Arrivée devant ma porte, je l'appuie tant bien que mal au chambranle.

_ Attends, ne bouge pas, il faut que je sorte mes clefs.

_ D'accord, je ne bouge pas. Je reste droit comme un « i » !

Ce faisant, il se redresse du mieux qu'il peut et prend la position d'un soldat au garde à vous. Je me retiens de rire et profite de ce petit sursaut de lucidité de sa part pour ouvrir ma porte en vitesse. La clef tourne sans rechigner dans la serrure et je tourne la poignée. Au même instant, il chancelle et je dois le porter à nouveau jusqu'au canapé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir un appartement aussi minuscule. Je l'assois sur le canapé et il s'y affale de tout son long avant de se remettre à fredonner une chanson qui parle de cookies et de cupcakes.

_Ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher de la glace.

Je m'avance vers mon coin cuisine et sort ma poche _« spécial bobo »_ d'un des tiroirs. J'y mets une poignée de glaçons avant de me pencher au-dessus de l'évier pour y ajouter de l'eau froide. Je force un peu pour ouvrir le robinet récalcitrant et comme toujours, la tuyauterie vieillissante se met en branle, manquant de réveiller tout l'immeuble. Un mince filet d'eau froide finit par en sortir et je remplie progressivement ma poche. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de le faire venir ici ? Je me suis mise en route sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir… en même temps c'était ce qui me semblait le plus judicieux, sur le moment. Il n'avait plus son portefeuille, plus de téléphone, saignait et avait bien trop bu pour pouvoir allez où que ce soit tout seul. Entre une attente interminable aux urgences et mon appartement à deux minutes à peine, le choix était vite fait. Non, ma réaction avait été logique, je ne devais pas me prendre la tête avec ça. Il allait se reposer et après avoir dormi quelques heures, il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul et rentrer chez lui, voilà.

Je ferme le robinet et reviens vers lui, ma poche froide en main. Je m'arrête juste un instant, il regarde le plafond tout en continuant de chantonner. Mon canapé défoncé est à peine assez grand pour lui, ses jambes en dépassent d'au moins vingt centimètres mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je n'allais tout de même pas l'installer dans mon lit ? Ça aurait de loin dépassé mes prérogatives de bon samaritain.

En avançant, j'attrape une chaise et la cale près du canapé bien trop étroit pour me permettre de m'y asseoir aussi. Je me penche vers lui pour mieux observer ses blessures et il me regarde, son souffle est régulier me renvoyant une haleine aux notes de vodka et de menthe. Il aura une belle gueule de bois demain matin. Je me rends compte qu'il a une vilaine entaille au-dessus de l'œil droit qui s'est mise à saigner. Je me lève et vais chercher le nécessaire dans ma salle de bain. Je reviens avec ma boite de premier secours en remerciant silencieusement ma petite sœur et sors tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire un pansement.

_ Tu vas me sauver la vie ?

Je le regarde étonnée puis me penche vers lui pour nettoyer sa blessure.

_ Je n'irais pas jusque-là, ce n'est qu'un pansement.

Il grimace comme un enfant sous l'effet de l'antiseptique mais reprend sur sa lancée.

_ Oui, mais tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure. T'es une sorte de superhéroïne, catcheuse le soir et infirmière dans la journée.

L'alcool lui fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Durant la soirée, il est passé de triste à enragé, enragé à guilleret et maintenant, il arbore un air de profonde réflexion tout en me parlant de superhéros.

_ Non, j'ai juste pris des cours de self-défense et pour la boite à pharmacie c'est ma petit sœur qui me l'a laissé, c'est elle l'infirmière.

Je place le pansement du mieux que je peux et je le sens très concentré sur ce que je viens de dire.

_ Donc pas de super pouvoir ?

_ Non, pas de super pouvoir.

Il réfléchit encore un peu puis son regard se fait soudain plus intense.

_ Pourtant tes yeux lancent des éclairs. Ils m'ont transpercé le cœur.

Je me sens rougir violemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. Je reprends quelques cotons et poursuis mon travail.

_ Tu… tu dis des bêtises.

_ Non c'est vrai.

Je suis obligé de resté penché dans cette position pour bien désinfecter ses coupures. Il en profite et soulève sa main libre de façon à replacer quelques mèches qui me tombaient sur le visage, derrière mon oreille. Je baisse légèrement la tête vers lui et lui glisse un merci. Son geste se transforme en caresse le long de mon visage et je réprime un frisson de bien-être. Je ne bouge pas et il poursuit son avancée c'est seulement lorsque sa main entreprend d'avancer mon visage vers lui, que je réagis et reprends mes esprits.

_ Restes tranquille, ça vaut mieux. Tiens ça c'est pour ta tête, tu as une vilaine bosse. Et ça c'est pour tes mains, tu les a un peu égratignées sur le visage d'un de tes agresseurs. Il faudra te faire faire un check-up complet dès demain.

En me redressant, je lui applique la poche sur l'arrière du crâne avant de m'attaquer à ses articulations que je badigeonne doucement de crème cicatrisante. Il se laisse faire sans broncher et je sens que son regard ne me quitte pas. J'espère qu'il ne va pas revenir sur ce qu'il vient d'essayer de faire.

_ Tu viendras avec moi.

_ Où ça ?

_ A l'hôpital.

_ Non, je pense que tu pourras te débrouiller seul.

Un léger silence se fait avant qu'il ne reprenne :

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

J'ai ressenti comme une pointe de tristesse dans ses propos et mon regard s'est involontairement tourné à nouveau vers lui. Est-ce qu'il parlait toujours de l'hôpital ? Il plisse les yeux me renvoyant mon interrogation.

_ Tu es très belle, tu sais.

_ Arrête tu es saoul, c'est tout.

_ Pas tant que ça.

Et effectivement, je commence à me poser la question. La conversation a pris une tournure bien trop sérieuse depuis un moment déjà. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il continue de chanter.

_ Bon, il est temps de se reposer un peu.

Je me lève, lui retire ses chaussures et reviens vers lui pour lui tendre un plaid.

_ Tiens une couverture.

Il l'attrape mais devant ses mouvements incohérents, je la reprends et entreprend de le border moi-même.

_ Merci… mmm. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom ?

_ Katniss, je m'appelle Katniss.

_ Katniss. C'est joli. Moi c'est P…

_ Peeta, oui je sais.

Il semble surpris et je me pince les lèvres. J'ai répondu trop vite.

_ Je… je te l'avais dit ?

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, ses sourcils froncés montrent bien qu'il essaye de se souvenir à quel moment de la soirée il a pu me le dire, mais il ne trouvera pas. Il ne me l'avait pas encore dit, je le savais c'est tout. Son visage se détend et il soupire lourdement, sans doute vaincu par son mal de tête ou sa mémoire qu'il croit défaillante. Il me fait son plus beau sourire et me dit tout doucement et avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_ Merci Katniss.

Une légère onde de chaleur se répand en moi. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond me fixent avec intensité et je commence vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise. Notre échange s'éternise un peu trop à mon goût et j'entreprends de ranger un peu autour de lui pour échapper à ce moment. Pourtant, je sens qu'il me regarde toujours. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui et lui dit avec un ton un peu plus autoritaire qu'il devrait se reposer maintenant.

Il acquiesce, et sans ajouter un mot, il ferme les yeux, coupant net les sensations qu'il commençait à provoquer en moi. Je me redresse avec tout mon matériel et éteint la lumière du salon après un dernier regard sur lui. Je murmure un _« bonne nuit »_ et me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je jette cotons, pansements usagés et autres papiers dans la poubelle et range ma trousse de secours. Un œil dans le miroir en face de moi me permet de constater que je suis fatiguée moi aussi. J'ai même quelques traces de sang sur moi. Je me déshabille, soulève le couvercle du panier de linge sale et y jette mes vêtements souillés. Je tire le rideau de la douche et me glisse sous l'eau. Je retiens mon souffle car même si c'est le robinet d'eau chaude que j'ai ouvert, je sais qu'il lui faudra au moins 2 minutes – et deux minutes sous l'eau glacée c'est long - avant de se réchauffer enfin. Mais cette torture est assez efficace pour soulager les tensions dans mes muscles ou me permettre de me vider la tête. Et j'en ai besoin ce soir. L'eau commence à devenir moins froide et je me détends petit à petit. Tout en me savonnant, je repense aux évènements qui ont amené Peeta chez moi.

Je travaille tous les vendredis soirs dans un bar à la mode, plutôt select. La paie est intéressante et suite à quelques petits soucis personnels, j'ai besoin d'arrondir mes fins de mois. J'ai commencé là-bas comme serveuse mais ça me plaisait d'être derrière le bar. D'abord de temps en temps, pour donner un coup de main les soirs de forte affluence puis Thom, l'un des barmen, s'est pris d'amitié pour moi et a été plutôt ravie de me montrer deux, trois de ses trucs. D'après lui j'apprenais vite et bien, du coup, le jour où il a quitté son poste, il m'a recommandé au proprio qui aurait de toute façon plus de mal à trouver un bon barman qu'une bonne serveuse. Il a accepté et je suis passé de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Donc Peeta, je l'avais déjà vu. Plutôt discret comme garçon et toujours accompagné de son ami Finnick. Beaucoup moins discret que lui, c'est certain, mais correct tout de même. Ils viennent de temps en temps, boivent quelques verres, font un tour de piste, laissent généralement un bon pourboire et rentrent chez eux sans faire d'histoire. Des clients comme on aimerait en avoir plus souvent. Mais hier soir, il est venu seul. Ça m'a tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille. Il ne vient _jamais_ sans son ami. J'ai déjà vu sa bande de potes sans lui, mais jamais le contraire. Du coup, j'ai préféré le garder à l'œil.

Je soupire et referme l'eau de la douche. Tout en m'essuyant les cheveux, je me dis qu'il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Il est resté dans son coin à regarder les autres danser et s'amuser pendant qu'il enchainait les verres. Il en boit rarement plus de trois et jamais les cocktails les plus forts mais là, il a dérogé à sa règle. Il a aussi éconduit quelques filles, ce qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Pas que ça me fasse quelque chose qu'il reparte avec une fille… il l'a déjà fait… deux fois. Mais les mecs bourrés qui repartent une fille à chaque bras je trouve ça dégradant, autant pour elles que pour eux. Donc au bout d'un bon moment, il s'est relevé pour partir. J'ai discrètement demandé à Vicky, l'une des serveuses, de s'assurer qu'on ne lui rendrait pas ses clefs mais qu'on lui appellerait plutôt un taxi et je suis retournée à mes affaires pensant l'histoire réglée. Je me trompais.

Je sors de la salle de bain, puis fait demi-tour. J'y rentre à nouveau, fouille dans le placard pour en ressortir une serviette et un gant que je vais poser sur la table de la salle à manger, puis dans le même temps, je vais dans la cuisine et prends une bouteille d'eau et de l'aspirine que je pose aussi sur la table, bien en évidence. Non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à mon invité d'une nuit, qui semble profondément endormi, je prends enfin le chemin de mon lit.

Une fois allongée, je me surprends à me sentir vraiment bien malgré la soirée mouvementée. Pas du tout inquiète qu'un quasi inconnu soit dans la pièce juste à côté. Je sens le sommeil venir doucement, comme des vagues, des vagues à l'écume douce et légère surplombant l'océan d'un bleu profond, intimidant mais si envoutant par moment, je sens la chaleur du sable sous mes pieds et les rayons du soleil qui caressent ma peau. Je fini par m'endormir, me demandant ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas passé par là.

* * *

Bon eh bien, voilà, je me lance sans filet… J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine et je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'elle durera. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle sera longue… Si la force est avec moi -)

Biz


	2. Attraction

.

°°§°°

Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'ai essayé de respecter les délais mais j'ai failli me faire avoir.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Moi, je me suis prise à mon propre jeu lol

En attente de lire vos réactions, je vous laisse avec nos délicieux personnages tout droit sortis de l'imaginaire de Suzanne Collins et de sa MAGNIFIQUE trilogie : Hunger Games.

Mais bon, là, tout le monde a suivi que nous sommes dans un autre univers… n'est-ce pas ?

°°§°°

* * *

 **Attraction**

.

.

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Je m'étire comme chat, la tête toujours sous la couverture, et soupire de bien-être. Je n'avais pas passé une nuit si agréable et reposante depuis longtemps. Je décide de profiter encore quelques minutes de la chaleur de mes draps et de la douce clarté qui filtre à travers mes rideaux. La rue semble calme pour le moment mais nous sommes samedi, laissons à la population de Panem, le temps de se réveiller. Au bout d'un moment, je glisse mollement une jambe hors de mon lit et pose un pied à terre à la recherche de quelque chose.

_ Ah, j'en ai un ! Au suivant maintenant.

Je souris et recommence mon petit jeu en me faisant pivoter en travers de mon lit cette fois. Je le trouve et cale bien mes deux pieds dans mes chaussons, avant de me lever. Je m'étire encore une fois de tout mon long, récupère ma serviette étalée sur le dossier de ma chaise, allume ma chaîne en passant devant, pousse le volume à fond et me dirige vers ma salle de bain en sifflotant l'air qui résonne maintenant dans toute la maison. Je ne prends même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi et me trémousse tout en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude de ma douche. Mon t-shirt XXL glisse au sol et je me penche au-dessus du lavabo pour rapidement me brosser les dents.

Une fois que l'eau me semble chaude, j'entre sous la douche et tire le rideau, laissant couler l'eau sur ma peau tout en reprenant le refrain haut et fort :

_ And I'm freeeeeeeeee, free fallin', Yeah, I'm freeeeeeeeee, free fallin'

Au bout d'un moment, je ressors. La fraîcheur m'assaille et je me sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler de nouveaux sous-vêtements et de passer mon peignoir. Je l'adore, il est chaud et duveteux : un cadeau de Prim, ma petite sœur. Je suis en train de passer une brosse dans mes cheveux quand j'entends un bruit de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent. Je me fige en un instant puis au bout de deux secondes, je porte mes deux mains à ma bouche. Le miroir accroché au-dessus de la vasque me renvoie mon regard et j'y vois toute la confusion et l'étonnement possible. Ce n'est pas possible! Comment ai-je pu oublier que quelqu'un avait dormi chez moi ?! Et pas n'importe qui, qui plus est.

Je sors vite fait de la salle de bain me maudissant pour ma stupidité et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je coupe la stéréo et me met à déambuler le long de mon lit deux places. Bon, réfléchissons vite et bien. Avec tout le vacarme que j'ai fait, inutile de faire comme si …

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !

Je n'avais même pas refermé derrière moi en entrant dans la salle de bain! Il aurait pu me voir nue. Je m'affale sur mon lit dépitée et je tente de relativiser sinon je ne sortirais jamais d'ici.

_ Katniss, respire tout va bien, il n'a rien vu. Tu n'as vu, ni entendu personne donc il n'a rien vu. C'est cool. Ok ?

Je me relève et cherche des yeux quelques choses à me mettre. Impossible que je reste une seconde de plus en sous-vêtements. J'opte pour un débardeur et un legging noir puis je rajoute un pull extra large gris clair par-dessus. Je bloque mes cheveux bruns encore humide avec un crayon et rejoins mon salon à pas de loup.

Les fenêtres ont été ouvertes, car j'entends le bruit de la circulation, et une douce odeur de chocolat chaud vient me chatouiller les narines. Je rentre et vise d'abord le canapé : il est vide. Les coussins ont été regonflés et le plaid replié proprement. Je soulève un sourcil, surprise, puis me tourne ensuite vers la droite. Une pile de pancakes est posé sur le comptoir qui délimite le coin cuisine du salon et une casserole fume sur la gazinière. Ce doit être le fameux chocolat, l'odeur est encore plus merveilleuse d'ici. Mon regard se détourne de la casserole vers lui. Il est là, dos à moi, en marcel blanc entrain de forcer sur quelque chose. Je commence tout juste à m'attarder sur sa musculature quand il me fait face, un verre de jus d'orange dans chaque main. Il me décoche le plus merveilleux des sourires et pose ses deux verres sur le bar, absolument pas étonné de me trouver derrière lui.

_ Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Je suis un moment troublée par ses yeux rieurs et son attitude si détendue. Personne en le voyant ne penserait qu'il était fin saoul, hier soir. Je lui réponds en tachant d'afficher une décontraction au moins égale à la sienne.

_ Je… Oui, Bonjour. Bien dormi et toi ?

Oublions, pour la décontraction. Je m'avance quand même, après tout je suis chez moi, même si j'ai la désagréable sensation de m'être réveillé dans l'appartement d'un inconnu après une nuit d'ivresse, et non pas le contraire. Je m'assois sur un des tabourets lui faisant face et je balaye du regard tout ce qui s'étale devant moi. Je suis ébahie, il est debout depuis longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de faire tout ça ? Il surprend mon regard et répond à ma question muette tout en m'indiquant où se trouvent les choses.

_ Je me suis réveillé tôt et j'ai voulu te préparer un petit déjeuner, sauf que je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais prendre le matin donc j'ai fait un peu de tout. J'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer pour que tu puisses prendre, au choix, du thé ou du café. J'en ai trouvé de l'instantanée dans ton placard donc c'est parfait. Il y avait aussi du cacao donc je me suis lancé dans un chocolat à la cannelle. Si tu n'en veux pas ce matin, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours le garder quelques jour au frais. Là, tu as des pancakes, ici des céréales et là, du pain perdu que j'ai fait avec les restes qu'il y avait dans le panier. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas en faire autre chose ? Et pour finir, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

Je suis les mouvements de ses mains et palis d'envie à chaque nouvelle suggestion. Il ne s'est pas contenté de les faire, il a aussi travaillé la présentation. S'il n'avait pas été là, je me serais contentée de lait froid et de céréales. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien reçu dans ma propre maison, ni ailleurs quand j'y pense. Il relève les yeux et me demande avec un poil d'appréhension:

_ Tu n'en veux pas ?

Je reste un instant sans voix puis lui répond finalement :

_ Quoi ?! Non, mais pas du tout ! En fin, si… au contraire. C'est parfait, trop parfait. Pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal ?

Il se gratte la nuque rassuré et sans doute un peu gêné par ma sincérité.

_ Tu m'as aidé, alors que tu aurais pu passer ta route. Tu as même été jusqu'à m'accueillir chez toi, pour la nuit. Pour moi, c'était le minimum en attendant de pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit.

_ Je ne me voyais pas faire autrement.

J'ai autant parlé pour moi que pour lui et il me sourit tendrement. Son regard sur moi est vraiment doux et il semble hésité à me dire quelque chose quand il change brusquement de sujet.

_ Au fait, merci pour l'aspirine, j'en avais bien besoin à mon réveil. J'ai retenu le nom parce que c'est super efficace, je ne ressens plus qu'un léger mal de tête. J'ai aussi vu que tu m'as sorti une serviette. Comme tu as fini, je vais aller me doucher, si tu le permets.

Il me regarde et j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il sourit à nouveau et poursuit :

_ Tu peux commencer à manger, ne m'attends pas.

En disant ça, il passe de l'autre côté du comptoir tout en défaisant son tablier. Il est rose avec un énorme « Hello Kitty » affublé d'une toque de chef. Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de celui de ma sœur, elle l'a laissé avant de partir. Peeta n'a pas semblé s'en offusqué et je dois lui tirer mon chapeau parce qu'il n'a même pas l'air ridicule avec. Il le pose sur le dossier d'un des tabourets et s'empare de la serviette posée sur la table avant de sortir su salon. J'ai voulu lui indiquer la direction mais j'ai laissé tomber l'idée pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que vu la taille de l'appart', impossible de se tromper. A droite, la porte d'entrée et à gauche, le couloir avec la salle de bain puis ma chambre. Ensuite, j'ai à nouveau bloqué sur la musculature de son dos et de ses bras quand il s'est penché pour prendre la serviette et les mouvements de son bassin quand il est sorti ne m'ont pas aidé à me recentrer sur ce que je voulais dire.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu autrement qu'en chemise ou polo et le voir à l'instant dans une tenue plus décontractée était… comment dire… euh… intéressant ! Je me retourne vivement vers le mur de la cuisine et souffle un bon coup.

_ Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Tu te rappelles du plan : « No mec, No dette », ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : « No mec, No dette » !

Mes yeux retombent sur tous ses plats qu'il a préparé et qui ont tous l'air si délicieux, et je me dis que la fille qui partage -ou partagera- sa vie doit être bien chanceuse.

*OooooO*

J'ai d'abord pensé me servir une tasse de thé mais je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps à la tentation du chocolat. J'en ai finalement pris une tasse puis une deuxième accompagnée de pancakes et de pain perdu. Chaque bouchée est un délice. Ne me demandez même pas combien j'en ai mangé, j'ai perdu le compte il y a longtemps ! J'en reprends une bonne bouchée recouverte de sirop d'érable et je fonds à nouveau.

_ Hmmm, ch'est cro bon !

_ Merci. Content que ça te plaise.

Je sursaute, toussote, ma bouchée en travers de la gorge, et je repose ma fourchette pour avaler un peu de jus d'orange, histoire de faire descendre le tout avant de me retourner vers Peeta. Il est debout près de ma table basse, les cheveux légèrement humides et ses vêtements de la veille sur lui. Il a réussi à enlever la poussière de son pantalon mais le sang sur sa chemise ne partira pas comme ça. Il la regarde lui aussi, tire dessus et me dit :

_ Oui, je sais mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Je peux t'en prêter une si tu veux.

Il me regarde surpris et ajoute avec un sourire taquin :

_ Je doute qu'on fasse la même taille, Katniss.

C'est très étrange mais j'adore sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. Je balaye cette pensée et sa boutade d'une main puis réplique :

_ Mais non, j'ai des vêtements à donner et dans le lot, je suis certaine d'avoir une chemise qui pourrait te convenir.

Je me lève, le frôle en passant et me dirige droit sur un gros carton posé sous ma fenêtre.

_ Tiens, c'est juste là.

Je l'ouvre et commence à triturer à l'intérieur. Je trouve une chemise et me retourne victorieuse vers lui. Sauf que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait suivi et qu'il regardait par-dessus mon épaule. Dans mon élan et sous la surprise, je manque basculer en arrière. Il me rattrape in-extremis, ses deux mains au creux de mes hanches et les miennes sur ses bras. Cette position me provoque comme un flash-back de la nuit dernière, quand nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau… quand il a eu l'air de vouloir m'embrasser, et je m'écarte vivement. Il me relâche et ses yeux bleus me fixent sans que je n'arrive à déchiffrer son état d'esprit. Le temps est comme suspendu entre nous puis comme tout à l'heure, il fait comme si de rien n'était et reprend sa conversation, le regard vers le carton posé au sol.

_ Ce ne sont que des vêtements d'homme à ce que je vois. Petit ami ?

_ _Ex_ petit-ami.

Il hoche la tête d'un air concentré et je lui tends nerveusement la chemise. Il l'a prend et après y avoir jeté un œil, la déboutonne puis enlève la sienne. Nous n'avons toujours pas bougé et le voir faire ça si près de moi me file un frisson. Il reboutonne la chemise et constate qu'elle lui va plutôt bien.

_ Tu avais raison, merci. Elle est un peu plus cintrée que celles que je porte d'habitude mais ça fera tout à fait l'affaire. Il était plus grand que moi ?

Il a posé sa question sans même relever la tête mais petit un, je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions et petit deux, je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions sur mon ex.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, il l'est toujours.

Mon ton trop sec, lui fait relever la tête.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

Il reste un moment silencieux et je me demande pourquoi il a fallu que nous abordions le sujet de mon ex ? Sans rien dire il va vers le bar et se sert une tasse de thé sans sucre. Je fais la grimace, je n'ai jamais réussi à le boire comme ça. Il le savoure en silence et je me rassois à côté de lui sans faire de bruit. Un froid s'est installé entre nous et je le regrette. Je lui jette de temps à autre un regard du coin de l'œil et je grignote ma dernière tranche de pain perdu. De quoi lui parler pour me rattraper ? Rien de bien intelligent ne vient donc j'essaye d'en savoir un peu plus pour hier.

_ Tu te rappelles de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Hier soir, en sortant du bar.

Il dépose sa tasse et lève la tête vers le plafond.

_ Mon agression ? Non, pas vraiment. C'est un peu flou. Je me vois en train de marcher à la recherche d'un taxi, un homme me demande son chemin, je reçois un coup sur la tête et puis tout se mélange. Il n'était pas seul. Combien, ils étaient ? Deux?

_ Non, trois. S'ils n'avaient été que deux, je pense que tu t'en serais mieux sortis. Il y en avait déjà un à terre quand je suis arrivée.

Il plisse les yeux comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer les événements et je me décide à éclairer quelques points. Je n'ai pas assisté à tout mais ce sera déjà ça.

_ Quand je suis arrivée, il y en avait un au sol qui était dans un sale état. Ça peut expliquer tes mains. Un autre te tenait pendant que le troisième te faisait les poches. Je me suis occupée de celui qui te retenait et l'autre est tout de suite parti sans demander son reste. Mais il avait eu le temps de prendre tes papiers par contre. Quand je me suis penchée vers toi pour voir comment tu allais, le dernier a filé en emmenant son comparse. Tu ne semblais pas grièvement blesser donc j'ai opté pour te ramener ici.

_ Donc tu as vraiment joué les super héroïnes, finalement.

Je lui réponds du tac au tac, prête à en découdre:

_ Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais de rien !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai simplement dis que mon _agression_ était un peu flou. Je me souviens très bien d'avoir trop bu _, avant_ , et d'avoir atterrit chez toi, _après_.

Il a parlé calmement sans se tourner une fois vers moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça agaçant. Il pourrait me regarder quand il me parle. Je me tourne bruyamment vers le mur de la cuisine pour marquer mon mécontentement. Non, en fait ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il se souvienne de plus de choses que je ne le pensais. Il se tourne subitement vers moi :

_ Wonder Woman (1)? Natasha Romanoff(2)?

Je m'empourpre.

_ Quoi!? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Non ? Trop tiré par les cheveux, tu as raison. Tu es une femme avec les deux pieds sur terre donc je pencherais plus pour une espèce de Kate Becket(3). Sexy en diable et impitoyable avec les méchants !

J'étouffe un rire devant son air conspirateur et je note au passage qu'il n'aura eu besoin que d'une seule phrase pour réussir à alléger la situation entre nous. Il poursuit, triomphant.

_ Bien sûr, c'est ça ! Grande, brune, intimidante et sensuelle à la fois, le regard mystérieux, un corps à faire chavirer tous les hommes, adepte des sports de combats et toujours en quête de justice. Ça ne t'a pas sauté aux yeux, vraiment ?

Il sourit franchement et j'aimerais être sûre qu'il plaisante mais malheureusement, je ne le suis pas totalement. Est-ce qu'il pense _tout_ ce qu'il vient de dire ou est ce qu'il me teste ? Son regard ne trahie rien de ses pensées, il me scrute simplement en attente d'une réaction de ma part. Je décide de rentrer dans le jeu.

_ Humm… mais Kate Becket n'aurait sans doute pas laissé un inconnu dormir chez elle. Il pourrait s'agir d'un psychopathe, elle le sait.

_ Exacte, elle ne le ferait pas… sauf si son instant lui disait qu'elle ne risque rien.

Je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison. Je n'ai pas cru un instant qu'il pourrait me faire du mal. D'ailleurs, j'ai dormi comme un bébé malgré sa présence dans mon salon.

_ Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas Becket. Elle a beaucoup de charisme, elle n'est pas introvertie…

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de lui répondre comme ça? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je rentre dans son jeu aussi facilement. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de réellement parler de moi.

_ Si elle l'est. Elle renvoie sans cesse une image de femme forte et sûre d'elle mais on découvre avec l'entrée en scène du personnage de Richard Castle(3) qu'elle est beaucoup plus douce, fragile et torturée qu'elle ne veut bien le laisse paraitre.

Je ne réponds rien cette fois. J'aimais bien cette série mais je n'avais jamais vu le personnage féminin comme ça. J'ai l'impression que Peeta me devine à chacune de ses allusions sur elle. C'est troublant et je formule ma phrase suivante de façon un peu hésitante.

_ Il a réussi à percer sa carapace ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ _Elle_ , l'a laissé percer sa carapace.

_ Comment a-t-elle su qu'elle pouvait se livrer sans crainte avec lui?

_ Je pense qu'elle avait peur mais son _instant_ et peut-être _quelque chose_ dans sa façon de lui parler, la regarder, de se comporter avec elle, a du faire basculer les choses en sa faveur.

Peeta me parle d'une voix douce et posée. Il est tourné vers moi à présent, son regard ne me quitte pas. J'ai soudainement la gorge sèche et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Je tends gauchement la main pour prendre mon verre de jus d'orange et en avale une gorgée. Ce bref répit me permet de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite et de ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Est-on vraiment en train de parler d'une simple série télévisée.

Je reprends une gorgée de jus d'orange et je ferme les yeux. J'entends les battements de mon cœur, trop rapides à mon goût, une voiture qui klaxonne dans la rue, une porte qui claque dans le couloir et un enfant qui se met à pleurer au loin.

_ Katniss…

Je frémis.

_ Réponds moi, _honnêtement_ s'il te plait.

Mon cœur palpite.

_ Tu savais qui j'étais avant hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer et je baisse la tête. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

_ Katniss ?

Sa main vient de se poser sur mon avant-bras et mon estomac tressaute. Je relève la tête vers lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et souffle doucement ma réponse :

_ Oui.

* * *

(1) Personnage féminin de All Star Comics dotée de pouvoir surnaturelles et de divers objets aux pouvoir particulier dont un lasso magique et des barcelets

(2) Personnage féminin de Marvel, espionne de renom, adepte des arts martiaux et membre des « Avengers ».

(3) Personnages principaux de la série américaine « Castle ».

* * *

Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Moi, non lol


	3. Confidences

.

°°§°°

Bonjour à tous,

Un chapitre posté un peu plus tôt parce que je serais absente ce week end. J'espère que vous apprécierez le fait d'en apprendre plus sur Katniss et son éternelle bonne humeur -)

Je vous laisse avec mes persos préférés et vous souhaitant un bon weekend à vous aussi.

Merci à Suzanne Collins et son inspiration.

°°§°°

* * *

 **Confidences**

.

.

_ Réponds moi, _honnêtement_ s'il te plait.

Mon cœur palpite.

_ Tu savais qui j'étais avant hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer et je baisse la tête. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

_ Katniss ?

Sa main vient de se poser sur mon avant-bras et mon estomac tressaute. Je relève la tête vers lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et souffle doucement ma réponse :

_ Oui.

Il sourit et baisse la tête une seconde avant de la relever et de me chuchoter :

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Sa main quitte mon bras et il se remet dans sa position initiale. C'est-à-dire, face au mur à siroter son thé comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me faire là ? C'était quoi tout son charabia sur Castle et Beckett si c'est pour finir comme ça ? J'étais à deux doigts de péter un vaisseau et monsieur me sort : _« Je prends ça pour un compliment »_ , non mais quel con ! Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose, il faut que ça sorte sinon je vais exploser et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?! Je suis barmaid au _« Twelve »_ depuis des mois, tu es un client régulier donc, oui, je connais ton nom. Tu n'as pas à te sentir complimenter pour si peu. Je connais aussi celui de ton pote Finnick ! Tu veux l'appeler pour le tenir au courant, histoire que lui aussi s'enorgueillisse de la chose ?

Et là c'est moi qui regarde le mur, fière de lui avoir cloué le bec à ce petit prétentieux ! Je finis mon morceau de pain perdu et savoure tranquillement mon jus d'orange. Fallait pas me chercher !

_ Inutile de s'énerver.

Je manque m'étouffer avec mon jus. Je m'essuie la bouche et repose mon verre avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

_ Pardon ?!

Je le vois, son petit sourire mesquin qui se dessine progressivement sur son visage.

_ Et en plus ça te fait rire ?

Je sais que ma réaction peut paraître disproportionnée mais c'est de sa faute. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était en train de me draguer. Pendant un moment le temps s'est arrêter pour moi, mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre. Est-ce qu'il s'en ai rendu compte au moins ? Mais non, bien sûr que non, parce que Monsieur discute surement comme ça avec toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontrent.

Je le regarde farouchement mais ne dis plus un mot. Je ne dis plus rien parce que je sais que le prochain mot qui passera mes lèvres sera le dernier. Petit déjeuner ou pas, c'est bon !

Il s'essuie la bouche sans prendre la peine de me répondre, ce qui fait monter mon agacement d'un cran. Il se lève et va rincer sa tasse dans l'évier, il la pose sur l'égouttoir puis reviens vers moi toujours silencieux. Il attrape sa chemise tâchée, restée sur le tabouret puis me regarde. Son regard n'est ni rieur, ni en colère, il me regarde c'est tout. Mon regard à moi lance pourtant des éclairs mais il ne réagit pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je doute. Je doute de ce qu'il a voulu dire, je doute de moi, je doute de tout. Pendant cet infime laps de temps, moi Katniss Everdeen, je ne sais ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Et c'est là qu'il m'a eue.

Deux choses, deux petites choses. Il a souri au moment exact où j'ai commencé à douter et il m'a embrassé dans la seconde qui a suivi. Pas un effleurement, pas un de ses baisers papillons que votre camarade de classe vous vole juste après avoir partagé son quatre-heure avec vous. Non, un vrai baiser que j'ai tout simplement accepté. Ses lèvres ont attrapés les miennes, les ont goûtés et puis pfff. Il s'est redressé et a traversé mon salon tranquillement avant d'ouvrir et refermer la porte derrière lui.

J'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir puis se refermer et c'est là que je reprends mes esprits. Je me lève précipitamment, ouvre ma porte avec fracas, dévale les escaliers en colimaçon et déboule dans le hall d'entrée à bout de souffle. Plus personne. L'ascenseur remonte et je sors regarder dans la rue. Peeta n'est tout simplement plus là.

*OooooO*

Trois heures plus tard, j'ai toujours la tête un peu ailleurs. Je pourrais presque croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais vu les restes de petit-déjeuner dans mon frigo, il faut croire que ça a bien eu lieu. J'entends une clef tournée dans ma serrure. C'est complètement absurde mais ma première pensée est de croire que Peeta est de retour.

_ Salut Kat' !

Ma sœur referme la porte derrière elle et lâche son sac dans le couloir avant de venir m'embrasser.

_ Salut petit canard.

_ Oooh mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je n'ai plus douze ans, tu sais.

Oui, je le sais oui, ma petite sœur a bien grandi. Elle est maintenant en derrière année d'études d'infirmière. Ses petites nattes ont laissé place à une épaisse chevelure blonde, ses mains ne sont plus celles qui s'accrochaient bien fort à ma jambe dès qu'un bruit lui faisait peur mais celles agiles et douces qui savent soigner et rassurer les patients inquiets. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi et à son doigt brille la bague que lui a offerte son quasi-fiancé pour la Saint Valentin.

_ Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! Du jus de fruit frais, des pancakes, du pain perdu et là c'est quoi ? Du chocolat !

Ma sœur est penchée la tête la première dans le frigo.

_ Tu peux te…

Elle tend un doigt autoritaire vers moi pour me faire signe de patienter. Puis elle se relève et récupère une assiette dans le placard. Son regard suspicieux passe sur moi puis elle sort tous les plats du frigo pour se faire une belle assiette avant de tout remettre en place. Je m'apprête de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche mais elle me fait signe que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Je prends donc mon mal en patience pendant qu'elle met sa tasse et son assiette dans le micro-onde. Je tilt.

_ Je croyais que le micro-onde n'était pas bon pour la santé.

_ Ça prendrait trop de temps au four ou à la casserole et puis le faire une fois ne va pas me tuer.

Je soulève un sourcil. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, ce micro-onde serait aux oubliettes depuis longtemps. Son plat chauffe et elle me regarde tranquillement, savourant à l'avance ce moment de confidences entre sœur qui ne va pas tarder. Je souris et me place bien au fond de mon canapé, qui grince joyeusement, pour lui laisser de la place en face de moi. Un léger « ting » retentit. Elle attrape son assiette, fais couler une large dose de sirop d'érable dessus, la place sur un plateau avec sa tasse et vient s'installer en face de moi. Nous avons adopté la même position toutes les deux : en lotus. Et je nous imagine, dix ans en arrière, un drap au-dessus de la tête et des lampes-torches braquées sur nos visages.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle coupe une première part de pancakes, souffle dessus et l'apporte à ses lèvres.

_ Oh, mon Dieu ! Dis-moi que tu vas le revoir ?

Un tel ravissement se lit sur son visage que s'en est comique. Je plisse les yeux et me penche vers elle.

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il s'agissait de l'énormité du siècle.

_ Non, pas de ça avec moi Katniss. Quels sont les ingrédients d'une pâte à pancakes ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Nous sommes d'accord. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi tout depuis le début.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment de secret l'une pour l'autre donc j'entreprends de tout lui raconter en occultant tout de même tous les tressautements, palpitations et autres désordres cardiaques de mon pauvre cour et surtout son baiser d'adieu.

_ Et ce Peeta est parti comme ça ?

Prim boit une gorgée de son chocolat pour faire passer l'assiette qu'elle vient d'engloutir et ferme les yeux de plaisir. Elle les rouvre et penche sa tête sur le côté lentement, me fixant de ses yeux clairs. C'est le signe qu'elle a compris qu'il manquait un élément à mon histoire.

_ Tu me caches des choses, Kat'. Un homme qui te dit tout ça et fais tout ça, ne peut pas se contenter de partir comme ça. Il est beau au moins ?

Je baisse les yeux malgré moi.

_ Ah ce point-là ! Katniss, dis-moi tout ! Il t'a embrassé ?

_ Mais non, qu'est-ce que…

_ Menteuse ! Il t'a embrassé et tu as essayé de me cacher cette information capitale !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive jamais à cacher quelque chose à ma sœur, sauf si c'est extrêmement grave. Là je me transforme et je suis prête à tout pour la protéger. Heureusement, cette situation ne s'est imposée à nous que rarement, à la mort de nos parents et plus récemment quand je me suis séparée de mon ex.

_ C'était juste un baiser avant de partir. Je ne crois pas que ça compte.

J'accompagne mes propos d'un geste désinvolte mais une partie de moi espère qu'elle me dise le contraire.

_ Tu dois avoir raison. Il t'aurait laissé un numéro ou quelque chose.

Je soupire légèrement.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois !

Je sursaute ! Elle pointe un doigt vengeur vers moi et je lui jette un coussin à la figure. Elle m'a piégé la petite peste. Elle attrape le coussin au vol et se réinstalle confortablement.

_ Bon récapitulons. Nous avons donc face à nous le cas d'un beau jeune homme en détresse que tu ramènes chez toi. Ce qui te connaissant, est déjà énorme. Le dis _« jeune homme »_ et ce malgré son état passablement éméché, réussis à te faire ressentir disons _« quelque chose »._ Tu soignes ces blessures et tout le monde va se coucher bien sagement. Bien sagement ?

Je la regarde les yeux ronds.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

Elle reprend.

_ Au petit matin, tu as totalement oublié sa présence, alors que quand notre vieux voisin a perdu ses oies, tu as su, non, senti qu'elles étaient entrées dans notre cabane à outils.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

_ Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? Ok, disons ça. Moi, je le vois le rapport. Donc tu as totalement oublié que Peeta, notre bel inconnu, était dans « _ta »_ maison. Quand tu t'en es rendu compte tu t'es changé -d'ailleurs tu aurais pu faire un effort- et tu l'as rejoint ici où t'attendais un superbe petit déjeuner concocté par ses soins. Il t'a lancé deux/trois compliments, tu lui as donné une chemise et il t'a embrassé avant de disparaître. C'est bien ça ?

_ C'est bien ça.

_ Je suis sûre que tu as hâte d'être à vendredi prochain.

_ Il ne vient pas tous les vendredis, tu sais.

_ Il sera là. Il sera là rien que pour toi, Katniss.

Tout ça me parait étrange mais je ne serais pas trop contre l'idée de le revoir. Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand il me regardait ou quand il m'a embrassé mais je dois faire attention. J'ai déjà trop souffert et je ne peux plus me permettre d'être aussi faible. Ma sœur se relève et apporte son plateau dans l'évier.

_ Katniss tu réfléchis trop. Je t'assure, tous les hommes ne s'appelle pas Cato.

Je détourne mon regard vers la fenêtre, je ne veux même pas entendre parler de lui. Elle tourne le robinet et pousse un petit cri sous l'effet de surprise. Elle me regarde et j'en fais tout autant.

_ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu l'avais fait réparer.

_ Réparer quoi ?

_ Le robinet ! J'en ai mis partout.

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi !

Elle me regarde et comprend tout de suite que je lui dis la vérité. Hier soir encore, j'avais lutté pour l'ouvrir. Tout à coup, j'ai la réponse : Peeta. Je quitte mon canapé et m'approche de ma sœur pour tester le robinet à mon tour. Il tourne bien mieux et même le bruit est moins prononcé.

_ Et bien. Si tu le recroise, ne le laisse pas filer cette fois.

Prim me fait un grand sourire mais il s'efface bien vite.

_ Quoi ?

Je ne réponds rien et vais dans ma salle de bain. Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et au bout de 5 secondes à peine, ça chauffe. Je le referme et ouvre le capot du chauffe-eau derrière moi. Cette vieillerie était bloquée depuis des lustres mais là, on voit très bien qu'il a été tripoté. Je sens la fureur monter en moi comme jamais et je sors de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans ma chambre. Je frappe tout ce que je peux, mon armoire, le mur, la porte, tout ! Je suis en colère.

_ Katniss, Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Prim m'a suivi et se jette à mon cou. Elle n'aime pas me voir comme ça, trop de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface pour elle. J'essaye de me calmer mais des larmes de rage viennent mouiller mon visage. Elle me tient fortement contre elle et je finis par faire de même. Nous restons un moment comme ça et je finis par me calmer.

_ Il a réparé le robinet et le chauffe-eau, Prim.

Elle me regarde interloquée.

_ Mais pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions, il voulait juste rendre service.

Je secoue la tête. Ma petite sœur ne comprend pas. Je garde le silence un instant pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer ou casser quelque chose.

_ Non Prim, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas Peeta, c'est Cato. Cet abruti à fait venir un de ses potes, soi-disant plombier, pour réparer ça en me disant qu'il me ferait un prix. Ils ont passé des heures ici à s'enfiler des bières pour finir par me dire que ma tuyauterie était fichue. Ils savaient que je n'y connaissais rien et que je n'avais pas les moyens entre les factures et tes études. _« Il »_ le savait et…

Comment ai-je pu laisser ce mec prendre tant de place dans ma vie. Il a tout gâché, tout. J'ai menti à ma petite sœur pour lui, j'ai quitté mon oncle et ma tante pour m'installer ici avec lui, j'ai failli l'épouser ! Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était le peu de fric que j'avais reçu de mes parents et s'amuser un peu avec moi au passage. J'essuie mes larmes et embrasse ma petite sœur sur le front pour la rassurer un peu.

_ Il ne te méritait pas Katniss, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Regarde Gale.

_ Gale est un ange ma chérie, tu as bien de la chance voilà tout. En ce qui me concerne, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Je vois une telle tristesse passer dans le regard de ma petite sœur que ça me fait mal. Son histoire avec Gale l'a propulse à des années-lumière de ce que j'ai pu endurer… par ma faute. Gale était notre voisin depuis toujours, c'était même une sorte de grand frère pour nous. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seules, après le décès de nos parents, il a été encore plus présent. Nous protégeant des remarques des autres et essayant de nous faire rire autant que possible.

En grandissant, nos rapports ont évolués. Les gens pensaient qu'il avait le béguin pour moi, et je l'ai cru aussi, un temps, mais en fait c'est Prim qui avait volé son cœur. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et six de plus qu'elle alors personne ne l'a vu venir. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, il lui a avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle a fait de même. Celui que l'on prenait pour un tombeur était amoureux de ma petite sœur depuis des années. Quand je les ai vu revenir du jardin, main dans la main, elle avec son magnifique sourire et lui son air gêné mais heureux, j'ai tout de suite compris.

Non, ma relation avec Cato n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il a su me gagner dans un moment de faiblesse. Il m'a fait croire qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et que je ne manquerais de rien avec lui. Il avait le _truc_ , il était beau, grand, fort, un peu bagarreur aussi mais quelle fille n'apprécie pas ce côté un peu _« bad boy »_ que peux avoir un mec de temps en temps ? Mon oncle et ma tante, ne l'appréciait pas trop mais nos rapports n'étaient pas des plus faciles alors ils n'ont pas osés s'interposer, de peur de me perdre pour de bon. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai quitté la maison familiale, pris ma part d'héritage et je me suis installée avec lui. Quand l'argent a commencé à s'épuiser, tout a dégénéré entre nous.

Au fil des jours, il y avait de moins en moins de temps, de moins en moins de complicité, de plus en plus de disputes, de cris parfois, des nuits passées seule à ne pas savoir où il était. Des doutes à propos de _« qui »_ il voyait et pourquoi ? Et puis un beau jour, on sait. Je les ai croisé par hasard dans le centre-ville, cette fille _« Clove »_ était collée à lui comme une tique quand ils m'ont aperçu, ils se sont embrassés à pleine bouche sous mon nez. Je n'ai rien fait, quand j'y repense, c'est moi que je veux frapper. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentée chez moi. Il n'est jamais réapparu et petit à petit, j'ai repris le contrôle de ma vie.

Alors non, Peeta avait beau être charmant et agréable, je ne céderais pas. Ce matin, il m'a surprise mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je ne laisserais plus un homme me faire souffrir comme ça, plus jamais !

* * *

Ouh ouh, on enclenche la seconde et c'est parti mon kiki !


	4. Statut Quo

.

°°§°°

Bonjour, bonjour,

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée et je ne vous promet pas de faire mieux, le week end prochain.

Ça se précise de plus en plus dans ma tête et j'espère arriver à vous faire comprendre et aimer la relation qui va s'installer entre nos deux protagonistes. Pas de Prim dans ce chapitre ( _sorry_ _ **Bergdorf**_ **)** mais elle reviendra dans le prochain, promis.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore à Suzanne Collins pour son œuvre.

°°§°°

* * *

 **Statut Quo**

.

.

La semaine est passée bien trop vite à mon goût. Certes nous avons eu pas mal de travail à la librairie entre les changements de rayonnages et l'inventaire, comme si faire les deux, la même semaine, était l'idée la plus pertinente qu'Effie ai jamais eu! Mais inutile de me mentir à moi-même. C'était surtout la perspective de revoir Peeta ce soir qui m'avait travaillé tout ce temps. Je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le week end dernier et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

J'avais changé d'avis un million de fois concernant la conduite à adopter au cas où il me donnerait de ses nouvelles, au cas où je le croiserais dans la rue ou même au Club. Est-ce que j'avais tort de prendre tout ça tellement au sérieux ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout. J'en voyais assez autour de moi pour savoir que, pour bon nombre de personnes, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire. Oui, mais soyons honnête… je n'étais pas comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on me reproche souvent, de toujours tout prendre au tragique ou au pied de la lettre. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé et pas le contraire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il l'a fait ? Est-ce que j'ai envoyé des signaux ? Est-ce que c'est sa manière d'agir avec les filles ? Pourquoi?

_ Stop ! Katniss arrêtes toi tout de suite parce que là, tu te fais mal à la tête pour rien. Il est trop tard pour cogiter, tu prends ton poste dans moins d'une heure. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire le pourquoi du comment ? No mec, no dette ! T'as déjà oublié ?

Je me parle à moi-même, oui, désolée ça m'arrive. Je sors de ma transe et finis de faire mon sac. Je jette un dernier regard à mon salon et referme la porte derrière moi.

Ce que j'aime dans le fait de travailler au _« Twelve »_ c'est que primo, il n'y a personne sur la route et secundo, je vois du monde ! Me faire embaucher à la librairie a été une vraie aubaine pour moi compte-tenu du fait que je n'ai pas été plus loin que le lycée et que la vie que m'a fait mener Cato ne m'a pas aidé à atteindre mes objectifs de jeunesse. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est calme par moment ! Là-bas, au moins il se passe toujours quelque chose.

Je me gare sur le parking réservé aux employés et descend prestement de mon véhicule. Ma voiture c'est ma petite fierté. Cato avait voulu la revendre un temps, mais j'ai tenu bon et heureusement. Il aurait de toute façon bu l'argent que ça nous aurait… pardon… lui aurait rapporté ou offert quelques babioles à une de ses groupies. Je vérifie qu'elle est bien verrouillée et me dirige vers notre entrée de service. Je passe mon badge sur le lecteur de la porte et elle s'ouvre. J'entre et j'entends déjà la musique qui filtre à travers les cloisons. Je tapote deux petits coups à la vitre de Darius, c'est l'un de nos agents de sécurité. On n'est jamais à l'abri de rien de nos jours et une boite qui fonctionne aussi bien que celle-ci peut attirer tout un tas de convoitises. Il lève la tête et me fait un grand sourire avant de replonger sur ses écrans de contrôle. On s'apprécie bien tous les deux, on se taquine parfois mais on sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je croise quelques personnes, fait quelques sourires et finit par arriver sur la piste principale. Tout le monde met la dernière touche aux préparatifs de ce soir. Je ne m'attarde pas et traverse toute la salle pour atteindre une autre porte et y passer à nouveau mon badge. Je suis maintenant dans une zone uniquement réservée aux personnels et au patron. Je me faufile jusqu'aux vestiaires et pendant un instant, j'ai oublié Peeta. Mais me retrouver, ici, à quelques minutes de prendre mon service me file un frisson. Vicky entre à son tour et me salut rapidement avant d'ouvrir son casier et en sortir son uniforme. Je profite du fait que nous soyons seules pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peeta. Il n'était pas censé traîner dans le quartier en pleine nuit mais monter dans un taxi.

_ Dis-moi Vicky, tu te souviens du client bourré que je t'ai demandé de surveiller vendredi dernier ?

Elle me regarde puis lève les yeux au ciel, fouillant sa mémoire. Vicky est plutôt physionomiste mais elle bosse ici toute la semaine contrairement à moi qui ne fait que les vendredis, elle ne se souviendra sans doute pas.

_ Humm, Peeta Mellark ? Le beau blond ?

En plein dans le mille.

_ Oui, je crois. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille mais « Peeta », ce n'est pas très répandu comme prénom.

_ Oui, c'est bien lui. Il paye sa tournée de temps en temps donc j'ai déjà pu lire son nom sur sa carte. Et puis les mecs canons, je les enregistre vite.

Elle me sourit et continue de se changer. Je lui pose à nouveau la question.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il n'était pas censé rentrer en taxi ?

_ Ben si, pourquoi ? J'ai prévenu le voiturier, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Le nouveau. Tu vois?

_ Non, je ne vois pas. Marvel n'est plus là ?

_ Non, non, il s'est trouvé une autre place. En tout cas, je l'ai dit au nouveau, un grand brun, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Il tenait debout mais bon, ça se voyait qu'il avait son compte.

Elle referma la porte de son vestiaire, s'arrêta devant le miroir pour réajuster sa tenue et sortir. J'irais voir ce fameux « nouveau » plus tard. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Vicky et que si elle me disait qu'elle avait passé le message c'est qu'elle l'avait fait. Par contre, il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose après.

La soirée bat son plein et j'enchaîne les préparations. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi et j'en suis trop heureuse. Je bouge un peu sur la musique pour garder la cadence, c'est stimulant et je sais que les clients apprécient de voir les barmans s'amuser aussi. Haymitch est plutôt cool là-dessus tant qu'aucun client ne patiente pendant qu'on se dandine. Vicky apparaît tout à coup devant moi et me souffle tout sourire :

_ Vise un peu à la table 24. Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé son chemin ton client bourré.

Elle attrape sa commande et repars tout de go. Je regarde dans la direction indiquée et effectivement, Peeta est là, et avec ses amis cette fois. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il sourit et discute avec eux comme il le fait d'habitude. Il tourne un instant la tête vers le bar et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il m'a aperçu mais il détourne la tête sans que son expression ne trahisse quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bête. On m'apporte une autre commande et je décide de mettre ça de côté pour le moment, il ne m'a peut-être pas vu, tout simplement.

La fête continue et toujours pas un signe de lui. Il danse, boit, rit et fait son show. Une petite brune lui tourne autour avec insistance depuis un moment et il finit par l'inviter à leur table. Elle est à moitié affalée sur lui et je décide de ne plus regarder dans leur direction. Ce cinéma m'énerve de plus en plus pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois avec une fille, je n'ai pas à me sentir… quoi ? Trahie ? Je jette un œil à l'heure sous le bar. Encore trente minutes et je prends ma pause. Je reste concentrée sur mon travail et au bout de trente minutes, je quitte mon poste sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je décide de sortir prendre l'air. Je récupère ma veste dans mon casier et une bouteille d'eau avant d'aller sur le parking. Il fait bon et ne plus entendre la musique pulser est un vrai régal. Je m'accroupis contre le mur du bâtiment, près de la porte et tente de faire un peu le vide dans ma tête. J'entends des voix se rapprocher sur ma gauche. Il arrive parfois que des clients veuillent s'amuser un peu et contournent le Club pensant trouver un peu d'intimité. Je reste assise dans la pénombre et sourit simplement en imaginant la tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils s'apercevront qu'ils ne sont pas seuls en fin de compte.

Des murmures, des rires, ils se rapprochent et j'en ris d'avance. C'est un peu une distraction pour nous de les interrompre dans leurs ébats. Et puis je les vois enfin, enfin, je la vois _elle_ , parce qu'ils sont tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne font plus qu'un. C'est au moment où je m'apprête à tousser bien fort que j'aperçois le visage du gars avec elle : Peeta. Je reste la bouche ouverte à les regarder s'embrasser et surtout à **_le_** regarder caresser le corps de cette fille sans retenue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mon cerveau voit tout mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Les mains de la brunasse qui fourrage dans ses cheveux, le ramenant toujours plus vers elle, son corps à lui plaqué contre le sien pendant que ses mains courent sur ses hanches, son dos, ses fesses. Tout à coup la porte de service s'ouvre et ils se retrouvent en pleine lumière. Je suis toujours assise près de la porte mais pour le moment personne ne m'a vu. Ils se redressent surpris et se mettent à rire quand leurs regards croisent celui des deux serveurs qui viennent de sortir. La brune leur fait un sourire qui doit se vouloir coquin et repart par où elle est arrivée en attrapant la main de Peeta qui la suit sans broncher. Au moment où la porte se referme sur mes deux collègues, il m'aperçoit. Il marque un temps d'arrêt puis sous l'impulsion de l'autre fille, il reprend sa route. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

_ Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu les as vu les deux tourtereaux ? Encore un peu et ils nous faisaient ça sur le parking. Tu me diras, ce ne serait pas les premiers.

Ils se mettent à rire et je me relève précipitamment. Sans un mot, je plaque mon badge sur la porte et m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je file vers les toilettes et m'enferme dans les premiers que je trouve vide. Je m'agrippe au lavabo et tache de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Au bout d'un instant, je relève la tête pour regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, une larme de trop.

*OooooO*

J'ai repris ma place au bar mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ma soirée soit déjà finie. Je ne prête plus attention à rien, ni personne. Je prends mes commandes, préparent mes commandes, remercie les clients et au suivant. Vicky me demande deux, trois fois si tout va bien mais je lui fais signe que oui. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne me demande plus rien.

Quatre heures du matin, la salle se vide peu à peu et je suis en train de ranger derrière mon bar. Bien sûr une équipe passera faire le grand nettoyage, mais l'arrière du bar et le rangement du matériel, c'est notre responsabilité. Je m'affère à remettre toutes les bouteilles dans un ordre parfait quand je sens une présence dans mon dos. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

_ Hum, Katniss, c'est ça ?

Je me redresse. Je ne connais pas cette voix. Je fais volte-face et me retrouve nez à nez avec Finnick, le fameux pote de Peeta. C'est mieux mais j'aurais pu m'en passer aussi.

_ Oui.

Inutile de se montrer agréable.

_ Euh, Peeta m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour lui. Je voulais juste te dire que je trouvais ça sympa de ta part.

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts et il est encore plus beaux de près, mais c'est une simple constatation de ma part. Il n'a pas la même aura que Peeta pour moi. Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Je fais une grimace en tachant de chasser ce nom de ma tête.

_ Ça va ?

Finnick me regarde soudain soucieux.

_ Oui, oui, ça va. Ok, ben de rien, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Qu'il fasse gaffe la prochaine fois qu'il aura trop bu.

_ Je lui ai déjà dit. Bon, ben, bonne soirée et à la prochaine.

Il me balance un sourire qui je dois l'avouer lui va à ravir et repart rejoindre ses potes. Peeta est debout près des portes battantes qui mènent aux vestiaires des clients, à l'attendre, mais je ne vois plus la petite brune. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi cette fois. Finnick lui dit quelque chose et il me regarde toujours. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête ? J'affronte son regard mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un bras de fer entre nous. J'emplois toute mon énergie à soutenir son regard et pourtant je me sens faiblir petit à petit. Le pire, c'est que ça n'a rien de désagréable.

_ Katniss !

Je sursaute et détourne la tête vers celui qui m'appelle : Darius.

_ Ça va ? Un souci avec ce mec ?

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout, aucun, je t'assure.

Il me regarde septique puis tourne sa tête vers Peeta avant de se détendre. Je regarde à mon tour et Peeta n'est plus là. Rien ne se passe comme prévu, absolument rien ne se passe d'une façon normal ce soir. Je finis en deux temps, trois mouvements et retourne aux vestiaires récupérer mes affaires. Je fais un petit signe à Darius qui s'est de nouveau placer face à ses écrans et pousse la porte qui donne sur notre parking avec bonheur pour me diriger vers ma voiture. Je pose mon sac sur le toit à la recherche de mes clefs quand j'entends un léger bruit. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que Peeta est devant moi me plaquant presque contre ma propre voiture.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! J'aurais pu te faire mal, tu le sais non ?

Je suis furieuse de le trouver là, furieuse de ne pas l'avoir sentie venir, furieuse qu'il me colle autant. Il pose ses mains contre mon véhicule et m'emprisonne de ce fait entre ses bras. Je pourrais me sortir de cette situation en deux mouvements bien précis mais quelque chose me retient : Peeta n'est pas dangereux.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu avais toute la soirée pour me parler, pourquoi tu viens maintenant ? Ta brunasse t'as fait faux bond ?

Mes mots se veulent blessants mais ses prunelles me renvoient plus d'interrogations que de malaise.

_ Tu aurais voulu ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il poursuit.

_ Tu aurais voulu que je vienne te voir ?

Mais c'était quoi son souci ? Il était bipolaire ou quoi ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec le mec qui m'avait préparé un petit-déjeuner et réparé ma salle de bain. J'inspirais prête à le remettre à sa place mais son parfum musqué emplit mes poumons et je me sentis moins sûre de moi, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sans vraiment mettre en œuvre quoique ce soit pour sortir de cette situation. Ma voix devint plus calme.

_ Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

_ Menteuse.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas un énorme mensonge. Et puis comment pourrait-il le savoir si moi-même, je n'en savais rien. Il s'approcha un peu plus et malgré moi, j'eu un imperceptible mouvement vers lui. Une sorte d'hésitation qu'il capta très bien. Il sourit, d'un sourire plus carnassier que celui doux et chaleureux auquel il m'avait habitué. Il se rapprocha encore et cette nouvelle proximité limitait de beaucoup mon champ d'action en cas de mesure d'urgence. La chaleur qui émanait de lui était vraiment perceptible, les mouvements de sa respirations aussi. Son buste me frôlait ma poitrine à chaque inspiration de sa part et sans le vouloir, je finis par calquer ma respiration sur lui ce qui rendit les choses encore plus palpables.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis le début de cette altercation entre nous mais tout me semblait comme ralenti. Nous ne pouvions pas être là depuis des heures pourtant, j'en avais l'impression. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus respirer si lentement et pourtant j'avais le temps de ressentir chaque mouvement en profondeur. Il effleura ma joue du bout de son nez et mon cœur eu un raté. Une faction de seconde après, il m'embrassait. C'était comme dans mon appartement, un baiser doux mais ferme sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune distance entre nous. J'étais dans ses bras et il prenait son temps. Je ne voulais pas répondre à ce baiser mais ma tête et mon corps ne voulaient décidément pas la même chose ce soir parce que mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger à l'unisson avec les siennes. C'était agréable, très agréable… trop agréable, je le repoussais d'un coup.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme s'il lui restait un peu de confiture au coin de la bouche et ce mouvement suffit à m'enflammer. Pas dans le sens où vous le pensez, non. Je montais à bord de ma voiture, claquais ma portière avant de mettre le contact et sortir du parking en vitesse. Un œil dans le rétro me le montra mains dans les poches, suivant mon véhicule des yeux. Il souriait.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode…


	5. Troubles

.

°°§°°

Bonjour, bonjour,

Désolée pour le retard ! Mais heureusement, ce n'est qu'un petit jour ! Personne ne me lancera de cailloux, j'espère ? En fait, j'ai enchainé l'écriture de ce chapitre 5 avec le chapitre 4 mais je ne le vous dévoile que maintenant, après deux/trois retouches.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de l'univers de Suzanne Collins.

Bisous à tous.

°°§°°

* * *

 **Troubles**

.

.

Je roulais à vive allure dans les rues de Panem. J'avais les deux mains crispées sur le volant et mes yeux devinaient la route plus qu'ils ne la voyaient. Je savais que ma conduite était dangereuse mais je ne ralentissais pas pour autant. Au bout de dix minutes environ (au lieu des vingt habituelles), je garais ma voiture et pénétrais dans un petit immeuble. Quatre à quatre, je montais les escaliers et sonnais à l'une des portes du 3ème étage. J'attendis le cœur battant. Des pas dans le couloir, le léger bruit de la petite pièce de métal recouvrant le judas qui glisse contre la porte, le tintement frénétique de clefs qui s'entrechoquent pendant que le propriétaire des lieux tente de m'ouvrir. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre.

_ Katniss ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Entres, entres, ne restes pas là.

Gale ouvre la porte en grand et je pénètre dans l'appartement sous son regard inquiet.

*OooooO*

Du bruit dans le couloir finit par me sortir d'un sommeil agité. Je repousse doucement les draps et observe la pièce autour de moi. Je suis bien chez ma sœur, la nuit dernière avec Peeta n'était donc pas un rêve. Je soupire longuement et replace la couverture sur ma tête, espérant ainsi disparaître de la surface de la terre.

_ Ça ne marchera pas.

Je passe ma tête au-dessus de la couverture pour voir ma petite sœur entrer avec un plateau dans les mains. Dessus, deux tasses fumantes et quelques cookies. Elle pose le tout sur la table de chevet et prend place sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle me caresse les cheveux dans un geste maternelle et me sourit gentiment.

_ Si ça ne marchait déjà pas quand on était enfants, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il y aura du mieux.

_ On ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un pourrait avoir pitié de moi.

Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire, mais son regard, voilé par l'inquiétude, me serre le cœur. Ma petite sœur se fait déjà assez de soucis, je n'aurais pas dû débarquer comme ça en pleine nuit. Je ne fais rien comme il faut en ce moment, c'est moi qui devrais être là pour la rassurer, pas le contraire. Je me redresse et soulève la couverture pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre et se blottir contre moi. Elle attrape une tasse et nous gardons le silence un instant. C'est si agréable. Mais elle a besoin de savoir, alors doucement, elle me pousse du coude, me sortant de mes réflexions. Je regarde devant moi et lui demande simplement :

_ Tu viens de rentrer de ta garde ?

_ Oui et Gale vient de sortir. On a un peu de temps pour nous si tu veux discuter.

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais.

Je la sens se tendre à côté de moi avant de me répondre d'une voix qui se veut mesurée.

_ Kat', sérieusement ? Tu débarque chez moi en pleine nuit mais à part ça tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Cato ?

Ma sœur a toujours peur que je retombe dans ses bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi. Parce qu'en ce qui le concerne, j'ai toujours été sotte, naïve et têtue comme une mule. Mais c'est bien fini maintenant.

_ Non, mon petit canard. Cato c'est du passé. C'est Peeta.

Elle me regarde, appuyée sur ses avant-bras.

_ Comment ça Peeta ? Tu as eu de ses nouvelles finalement ?

Je m'installe confortablement sur le dos et regarde le plafond, tentant moi aussi de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

_ Non, mais je l'ai vu hier, au Club.

_ Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Je soupire.

_ Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je voulais en ce qui le concerne en fait. Ni ce que je veux. Je veux dire… tu sais que je ne veux personne dans ma vie pour le moment mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne dois pas être en mesure de savoir si je suis attirée par quelqu'un ou pas ? Tu me suis ?

Je me tourne vers elle et elle semble un peu perdue. Je décide d'argumenter un peu.

_ C'est comme _Liam Hemsworth_ , il est beau, ok, mais il m'indiffère.

Prim étouffe un rire avant de me répondre, un brin espiègle :

_ Tu n'as jamais rencontré _Liam Hemsworth,_ en vrai. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressentirais en le voyant.

_ Ok, si tu veux. Mais je suis sûre que je ne ressentirais rien.

_ Moi, il pourrait me plaire.

Prim fait une moue gourmande et c'est à moi d'étouffer un rire avant de poursuivre, plus détendue.

_ Ok, autre exemple, plus concret. Hier soir, Finnick, un ami de Peeta est venu me parler. Imagine toi un beau blond à la carrure de nageur, au sourire éclatant et des yeux verts que toutes les filles présentent hier soir, ou presque, dévoraient des yeux.

Ses yeux pétillent.

_ Ouaiiiiis et tu l'as trouvé beau ?

_ Très beau ! Mais il ne m'a rien fait ressentir d'autre.

_ Mais avec Peeta c'est diffèrent ?

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Qu'est ce qui te gêne alors ?

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le plafond et lui raconte la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté et comment il m'a coincé sur le parking.

_ Attend, attend. Une semaine sans donner de nouvelles après t'avoir mis des papillons dans les yeux…

_Attends, attends ? Quels papillons.

Ma sœur passe ma remarque de la main et poursuit.

_ Donc, je disais. Il te laisse une semaine sans nouvelles après t'avoir laissé des papillons dans les yeux et la tête pleine de questions. Tu le revois et il fait comme si tu n'existais pas en draguant ouvertement une autre fille sous tes yeux. Puis, il t'attend près de ta voiture pour t'embrasser ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre, qu'il était sur le parking uniquement pour ça, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé au final.

_ Laisse tomber ce con !

Je me retourne et me met dans la même position qu'elle.

_ Je croyais que je ne devais pas le laissé filer celui-ci ?

_ Non. C'est le beau mec qui t'as fait un petit-déjeuner de fou que tu devais revoir. Son jumeau démoniaque, n'y penses plus.

Je lui susurre sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une seule et même personne.

Elle me répond sur le même ton :

_ Allez savoir ? Il s'agit peut-être vraiment de son jumeau démoniaque qui, jaloux de sa rencontre avec toi, a pris sa place afin de te faire détester le premier Peeta, celui que tu as vraiment sauvé la semaine passée ? C'est possible.

Elle arbore un air tellement sérieux que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant le _vrai_ Peeta attaché à une chaise dans le sous-sol dans sa maison pendant que son jumeau remonterait lentement l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à ruiner sa vie.

Nous rions toutes les deux et je me sens mieux. Au diable Peeta ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai vraiment agis bêtement, hier soir. Ma sœur et moi buvons notre thé et grignotons quelques cookies avant de nous recoucher. Nous nous endormons l'une contre l'autre et c'est comme ça que Gale nous trouve en rentrant, en fin d'après-midi. Nous passons alors le reste de la journée tous les trois à refaire le monde. Passer ce moment avec eux et les voir si proches et si complices est un vrai bonheur. Oui, des bonnes choses arrivent parfois. Mais pas à moi.

Je quitte Gale et Prim, le lendemain soir. Sortir de mon quotidien m'a fait un bien fou et je me sens prête à affronter la nouvelle semaine qui arrive.

Je rentre chez moi, je me sors un plat du frigo que je passe au micro-onde pendant que range un peu. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, j'ai passé mes nerfs sur le ménage et le rangement toute la semaine, donc mon appartement n'a jamais été aussi propre. Je récupère mon plat et m'installe dans mon canapé pour regarder la télé. A force de zapper, je finis par tomber sur un téléfilm à l'eau de rose avec _Liam Hemsworth_ et je me mets à rire toute seule ne repensant à ma discussion avec Prim. Il était jeune durant ce tournage. Je le préfère maintenant, en plus le blond ne lui va pas contrairement à son frère _Chris_. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors dans mon salon, rêvant de balade au bord de la mer et d'amour éternel.

*OooooO*

Autant dire que le réveil est rude. J'ai mal partout d'avoir dormi sur ce canapé et l'heure que j'aperçois sur le four à micro-onde ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Je suis sensée commencer ma journée dans dix minutes. Rien que pour arriver, il m'en faut quinze… quand ça roule.

Je me lève précipitamment manquant de me ramasser contre la table basse et cours dans la salle de bain. Je me douche en deux, deux et hop, j'attrape quelques fringues, passe une brosse dans mes cheveux et claque la porte de chez moi quinze minutes plus tard. J'arrive au boulot avec vingt minutes de retard mais heureusement pour moi, c'est très rare. Je pousse la porte de la librairie et fais retentir une douce mélodie : quatre notes qui s'élève dans l'air. Effie lève les yeux de son comptoir.

_ Katniss. Que c'est gentil de votre part de nous rejoindre. Le réveil a été difficile, je présume?

Effie, la gérante, m'ausculte de la tête aux pieds puis me regarde d'un air entendue. Je ne suis pas spécialement à la pointe de la mode en temps normal mais quand je suis pressée, c'est une vraie catastrophe.

_ Oh, Effie ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'en serez que plus belle pour nos clients. Laissons Katniss à ses haillons et ne nous préoccupons plus d'elle.

Johanna passe devant moi, un petit carton dans une main et l'autre sur les hanches ce qui lui donne un air un peu hautain. Elle se place juste entre Effie et moi et comme cette dernière ne peut pas la voir, elle me fait une grimace complètement débile. Je me retiens de rire.

_ Mademoiselle Mason, ce n'est pas parce que je suis derrière vous que je n'aperçois pas le reflet de votre visage dans la vitrine. Cessez vos mimiques grotesques et expliquer donc à votre amie ce que je viens de vous dire. Nous avons beaucoup à faire et un planning à respecter.

Effie ne se préoccupe plus de nous et je vais dans le bureau poser mes affaires, Johanna sur les talons. Dès la porte refermée, elle me bombarde de questions.

_ Alors panne de réveil ? T'étais avec un beau mec ? Il a un frère ?

Je range mes affaires et essaye de me rhabiller un peu devant le grand miroir.

_ Non, désolée Jo. J'étais juste fatiguée.

_ Arf, totalement inintéressante comme toujours !

Je ne relève pas, je la connais assez pour savoir quand elle est sérieuse ou pas. Là, elle ne l'est pas. Elle s'assoit sur le bureau et entreprends de défaire le petit paquet. Johanna travaille ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, ce qui explique qu'elle se permette certaines choses avec Effie. Cette dernière n'est pas une mauvaise patronne, au contraire, mais elle n'aime pas les retards et le manque de tenue. Johanna sait être très professionnelle mais une fois en dehors du cadre du boulot, elle est déchaînée et souvent sans gêne. Je l'admire un peu pour ça, elle vit sans se soucier de l'opinion de ceux qui ne sont rien pour elle.

_ On doit aller distribuer ça dans le quartier. Ce sont des invitations pour la séance de dédicace de Suzanne Lins. Elle sera là, vendredi prochain, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on fait comme ça. Normalement on se contente de quelques affichettes dans les lieux culturels.

_ Ouais, mais Miss Trinket veut et je site : « s'essayer à une nouvelle forme de communication, en vue de voir le nombre de visiteurs, et donc de potentiels clients, s'accroître de façon exponentielle. »

Johanna l'imite à merveille et c'est avec le sourire que nous ressortons du bureau, prêtes à remplir notre mission.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la matinée à distribuer nos invitations puis retournons à la librairie pour déjeuner. Normalement, nous mangeons sur le pouce, dans le bureau, mais aujourd'hui, Effie nous invite à aller manger dehors.

_ Vous l'avez bien mérité, Mesdemoiselles. Pendant votre absence plusieurs personnes sont passées me voir avec votre invitation en main. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait une librairie dans ce quartier d'affaire. Je sens que nous allons passer une grande, grande journée. Allez, allez, prenez votre temps, je garde la boutique.

Nous n'allions pas la laisser changer d'avis. Aussi rapidement que possible, nous avons récupérer nos sacs et filer droit dehors. Nous étions lundi, il faisait beau, et Johanna était aux anges face à ce début de semaine.

_ On n'a qu'à aller manger dans ce petit resto qu'on a aperçu tout à l'heure. Tu sais celui qui proposait des salades et une terrasse?

_ Très bon choix. Ça nous changera de nos sandwiches.

Nous marchons tranquillement, toute à notre discussion quand je me fige. Peeta Mellark se trouve juste devant nous, discutant avec un autre homme. Il porte un costume gris foncé qui semble taillé sur mesure et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en arrière et le soleil leur donne des reflets particuliers. Ils se mettent à rire et son sourire accélère les battements de mon cœur. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois attirée par les mauvais gars?! J'attrape subitement Johanna par le bras et elle manque perdre l'équilibre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Tu es…

_ Chut ! Tais-toi et suis-moi.

Je me retourne rapidement, l'entraînant avec moi d'une main ferme et nous bifurquons dans une petite rue sur notre droite. Ça nous fait faire un détour, mais nous retrouvons notre route et dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes attablées sur la terrasse de façon à profiter du soleil au maximum. Johanna me fixe puis soudain, ouvre la bouche :

_ Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Je lui demande quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et commander. Nous serons plus tranquilles après. Avec Jo, il faut parfois s'attendre à des réactions disons « brutales » et là, je lui ai tendue une perche. Elle attrape un pauvre serveur au vol et lui commande deux salades de la mer et deux mojitos bien frais, avant de laisser le pauvre bougre repartir en courant vers le restaurant. J'espère qu'il ne crachera pas dans nos verres. Elle me regarde, impatiente.

_ J'ai rencontré un mec au Club.

La barre au-dessus de son front disparaît et son sourire s'agrandit.

_ Je savais qu'il y avait une histoire de mec là-dessous ! Vas-y, dis-moi tout, j'ai bien dit « TOUT » !

Je lui raconte donc toute l'histoire de A à Z, jusqu'au dix dernières minutes que nous venons de vivre. Elle est absolument fascinée par mon histoire.

_ C'est dingue ça ! Et moi qui pensais que tu ne ferais pas plus fort que Cato. Cato n'avait aucune personnalité, celui-ci en a deux !

_ Jo, je t'en prie. Il était sympa comme client. Le moment qu'il a passé chez moi et ce petit dèj' incroyable… tout était juste « super » mais là, je ne le comprends plus.

Je joue avec ma paille et le reste de glaçons mélangés aux feuilles de menthe qui se trouvent au fond de mon verre. Johanna relève légèrement la tête.

_ Humm, j'ai une question vu que je l'ai à peine aperçu tout à l'heure. Tu le décrirais comment ?

Je soupire et tire un peu sur ma paille, à la recherche d'une petite goutte d'alcool, même diluée. La tête dans mon verre, je revois Peeta assis dans mon salon et lui décrit aussi fidèlement que possible.

_ De taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds coupés courts mais avec une petite longueur devant, ils ont des reflets magnifiques au soleil. Les yeux bleus, mais un bleu profond, couleur océan tu vois ? La mâchoire carrée et un sourire parfait, communicatif. Il émane quelque chose de lui, de… comment dire ?

_ Un mélange de force et de douceur ? Une aura qui nous met tout de suite à l'aise ?

Je relève la tête surprise qu'elle ait pu comprendre autant de chose à travers mon récit. Mais ce n'est plus moi qu'elle regarde. Ma main se crispe sur la table et j'ai peur de suivre son regard. Jo a un petit air désolée et me fais un signe de tête sans équivoque. Il est là et j'en déduis aussitôt qu'il a entendu toute, ou partie, de la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle.

Je suis sur le point de me retourner quand une ombre me frôle et s'arrête juste à côté de nous. Je lève la tête mais j'ai le soleil dans les yeux. L'ombre se déplace de quelques centimètres de façon à ce que je ne sois plus éblouis et je le vois à nouveau : Peeta Mellark, toujours énigmatique, debout là, devant moi.

* * *

Oh, oh,oh ! La suite bientôt -)


	6. A cœurs ouverts

.

°°§°°

Bonjour à tous et merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma fiction. C'est très encourageant pour nous pauvres écrivains en herbes de savoir ce que vous pouvez penser de nos récits. Alors un grand merci à tous et sans plus tarder la suite, ta dam !

Bonne lecture !

°°§°°

* * *

 **A cœurs ouverts**

.

.

Il sourit mais sans cette pointe de satisfaction sadique que je lui ai trouvé vendredi dernier. Son sourire est poli, presque normal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu entendre de notre conversation et je sens mon estomac se nouer. Rien à voir avec ma salade, ça c'est sûr.

Ca fait quelques secondes que nous nous regardons sans rien dire parce que je suis littéralement sans voix. Je sens le regard de Johanna passé de l'un à l'autre et elle non plus ne sait pas quoi dire, ce qui est encore plus perturbant venant d'elle. Peeta finit par prendre les choses en mains et se tourner vers Johanna.

_ Puisque Kate ne veut pas faire les présentations, je le ferais moi-même. Peeta Mellark, enchanté.

Johanna, surprise serre la main qu'il lui tend et reprend un peu d'aplomb.

_ Johanna Mason, contente de vous rencontrer, nous parlions justement de vous.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je me crispe et lui lance un regard entendu qu'elle ignore avec superbe.

_ Vraiment ?

Peeta, curieux, se tourne à nouveaux vers moi.

_ Et, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Est-ce qu'il doit s'inquiéter ? Il se fiche de moi ou quoi?! Je le regarde droit dans les yeux à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'ironie mais n'y voit rien. Cet homme a l'art et la manière de dissimuler ses pensées au monde. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Il doit être plus qu'à l'aise, ce costume ne s'est pas payé tout seul.

_ Eh bien vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer en fait.

Peeta et moi sommes sortis de notre échange silencieux par la réponse de Johanna. Il soulève un sourcil et l'interroge à son tour :

_ A quel propos, avez-vous besoin d'être _éclairé_ ?

Jo l'invite à prendre place et je reste là, sans rien dire. Quand il tire la chaise qui se trouve devant lui, j'aimerais à mille kilomètres d'ici, très, très loin de cette atmosphère tendue et désagréable. Mais au vu du sourire qu'ils s'échangent, je dois être la seule à me sentir mal à cette table. Peeta a placé sa chaise de façon à faire un peu plus face à Johanna qu'à moi. La distance qui nous sépare est donc relativement minime. Si je ne me tassais pas autant sur moi-même, nos jambes se toucheraient sans problème. J'ai chaud, trop chaud et de plus en plus de mal à respirer calmement.

_ Eh bien, Katniss m'expliquait votre rencontre. Désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé d'ailleurs. Rien de cassé ?

_ Non ça va, Kate est arrivée à temps.

Il dit ça en se tournant vers moi, souriant. Son sourire est sincère, à cet instant, je peux le voir. Il détourne aussitôt la tête et reviens à Johanna.

_ Oui, elle a toujours eu ce côté justicière en elle. La seule personne qu'elle serait incapable de sauver, c'est elle.

Ils rient tous les deux à cette blague douteuse et je me sens exclue. Comme s'ils partageaient une chose à laquelle je n'aurais pas accès. C'est troublant, j'ai l'impression que ce que nous avons avec Peeta, cette relation bizarre mais bien réelle, m'échappe petit à petit. J'ai le sentiment de la partager avec trop de monde, elle n'est plus à nous seuls. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma main gauche se tend vers lui et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour me jeter un coup d'œil à nouveau. Je prends toute la mesure de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ma main se replace immédiatement sur ma jambe et la tient fermement. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Peeta Mellark est en train de me rendre folle.

_ Plus sérieusement, disons qu'elle a du mal à vous cerner. Vos réactions sont parfois déroutantes.

Johanna arrive à lui dire ça comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde. C'est pour ça que j'admire cette fille. Elle peut tout dire et tout faire sans que le monde ne se ligue contre elle. Si j'avais essayé de faire la même chose, je me serais empêtrer dans mes explications, j'aurais bafouillé et j'aurais finis par m'énerver avant de me refermer comme une huître. C'est comme ça que Cato réussissait toujours à s'en sortir.

Un silence s'est installé. Johanna regarde Peeta, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Je le vois à la manière discrète donc elle joue avec sa mèche de cheveux. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle attend quelque chose mais qu'elle ne peut rien faire de plus, de peur de tout faire capoter. Bien entendu, moi, je regarde Johanna. Elle est mon ancre. Sans elle, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou depuis longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai aperçu Peeta dans la rue, tout à l'heure. Peeta regarde devant lui, il semble absorbé. Je n'ose pas le regarder mais je le ressens, quelque chose émane de lui, il hésite, je crois que c'est ça. Il finit par pousser un soupir et se tourner vers moi.

_ Kate sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de moi, non ?

Son regard me chamboule. C'est le même regard, les mêmes sensations que durant ce petit déjeuner chez moi. Celui où il m'a parlé de Beckett et Castle. Ça vient de me frapper ! Il m'appelle Kate depuis tout à l'heure. Pas Katniss ou Kat' comme le font généralement ceux qui m'entourent. Kate, c'est juste entre lui et moi. Cette révélation est comme un baume sur mon cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire timidement et ma réponse fuse toute seule. Ce sont mes premiers mots depuis qu'il a fait son apparition:

_ Oui, je le sais.

Quelque chose brille dans ses yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffisent à faire repartir les battements de mon cœur bien trop vite. Il sourit puis son regard s'éteint mais sans perdre de son magnétisme sur moi. C'est ce regard éteint qui me déstabilise le plus. Mon cœur ralenti, ses pulsations sont lentes mais cognent durement dans ma poitrine. Tout le monde l'entend, non ? Mon cœur qui cogne à m'en faire mal. Peeta poursuit :

_ Mais je sais que ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas toujours comporté comme on m'a appris à le faire, comme je _sais_ que j'aurais dû le faire.

Il a volontairement appuyé sur le mot « sais ». A ces paroles, je le revois danser et flirter avec cette brune au Club. Je revois ses mains sur elle, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre dans le parking et je sens comme un goût amer dans ma bouche. Il passe nonchalamment un doigt sur ses lèvres et c'est une toute autre action qui se rejoue dans mon esprit. Peeta qui m'embrasse dans ce même parking, Peeta qui m'embrasse dans mon salon. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne plus y penser et je vois son regard passer furtivement sur elles. Il y pense lui aussi. Sa jambe m'effleure, c'est une décharge que je prends de plein fouet. Mon regard surpris s'abaisse vers nos genoux qui se touchent et je vois sa main venir se poser contre la mienne.

Je relève les yeux au moment où nos doigts se frôlent et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Peeta me regarde énigmatique, encore une fois. Jo ne dis pas un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je la vois nous regarder, consciente qu'il se passe quelque chose mais incapable de savoir si elle doit nous laisser poursuivre et couper court au film qui se déroule devant elle. Car Jo est au cinéma en ce moment, et le suspense est à son comble.

_ Est-ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi ce soir ? Je t'expliquerais tout, si tu le veux bien.

Je suis estomaquée. Il vient de me proposer un rencart là ? Vraiment ? Et il pense que je vais dire oui ? Il n'en est pas question ! Il est complètement impossible, improbable que je dîne avec lui ce soir. J'ai déjà failli mourir quatre fois depuis qu'il s'est assis à cette table avec nous. J'ai pleuré, conduis comme une furie, passer des nuits blanches à penser à lui alors que je le connais à peine. Non, non et non ! Je n'irais pas dîner avec lui.

_ D'accord.

Qui a dit ça ? Jo me regarde franchement étonnée et Peeta me sourit. Quoi, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je le sens serrer ma main, reconnaissant, puis il se tourne vers Johanna. Cette dernière reprend contenance et lui sourit.

_ Si, elle ne me pose pas de lapin, vous devriez en savoir plus demain.

Il lui sourit à son tour et me relâche la main pour se lever. Je n'ose pas bouger les doigts. Jo quant à elle est radieuse et lui lance, alors qu'il regarde encore vers moi :

_ J'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle aura à me dire.

Il passe une main sur sa nuque.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce sera à mon avantage mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Je viendrais te chercher vers 20h.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'éloigne déjà. Johanna se penche un peu sur le côté pour le regarder partir puis se redresse tout sourire.

_ C'est qu'il est bien foutu dis-moi. Si, après ce soir ça ne donne rien, ne te force pas. Je le prendrais.

Je lui jette un bout de pain à la figure. Je la hais et je l'adore. Elle m'a mis dans une belle situation avec lui, mais en même temps, j'allais peut-être, _enfin_ , pouvoir comprendre, pourquoi Peeta Mellark semblait avoir deux visages.

*OooooO*

Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre depuis au moins vingt minutes. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment rendez-vous avec Peeta d'ici une heure ou est-ce que mon esprit me joue des tours ? Je ne peux même pas le joindre donc impossible de faire machine arrière ! Et puis, je ne sais même pas quoi me mettre. Une pile de vêtements s'est peu à peu matérialisée sur mon lit, creusant un peu plus mon désarroi. Je ne suis pas sortie dîner depuis… eh bien, je ne suis jamais sortie dîner, en fait ! Je veux dire… jamais seule avec un homme. Je n'ai connu que Cato et pour lui sortir dîner se résumait à aller chercher lui-même sa pizza. Les sorties avec ma sœur, mes amis ou ma famille ne comptent pas vraiment. Et je dois bien le reconnaître, il n'y a pas que ça. Je suis partagée face à mes propres sentiments. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer aux autres mais je ne suis que contradictions depuis le début de cette histoire. Un coup, je trouve Peeta sympathique, l'instant d'après il m'hypnotise pour ensuite me donner envie de fuir. Je pensais ne vouloir fréquenter personne depuis mon naufrage avec Cato mais Peeta ne me laisse pas indifférente, mon état lors de notre rencontre fortuite en ville en est la preuve évidente.

Je me tiens la tête à deux mains pour m'éviter de pousser un cri strident quand mes yeux tombent sur le sac que m'a apporté Johanna tout à l'heure. Elle est passée et a insisté pour que je le prenne. _« Juste au cas où !»_ m'a-t-elle dit. J'ouvre le sac et vois d'abord une petite enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et y trouve une clé MP3 et un petit bout de papier. Je le prends et y lis ceci :

 _« Écoutes la à fond et ouvre l'autre paquet. Te connaissant, si tu as pris le temps de regarder dans ce sac, c'est que tu ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre et le temps presse. Au fait, tes bottines marron et la tresse que tu te fais parfois iront très bien avec. »_

O-K. Johanna me connait vraiment bien. Je regarde à nouveau dedans et en sort un petit sac de pressing contenant un vêtement noir. C'est une robe. Je fais la grimace et m'apprête déjà à la remettre dans le sac quand je suspends mon geste. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre à essayer. Je place la clé dans le lecteur et pousse un peu le volume. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dessus quand tout à coup, le son résonne dans ma chambre :

 _« I'm feeling sexy and freeeee! »_

Un énorme sourire s'étale alors sur mon visage. Cette chanson me rappelle immédiatement l'anniversaire qu'elle a voulu fêter au karaoké. J'augment encore le volume et me met à danser sur le morceau. J'ai l'impression de revoir Johanna nous faire son show, elle était déchaînée. Plus je l'écoute et mieux je me sens, je décide donc de passer cette robe. Une fois enfilée, je pousse même le jeu jusqu'à faire ma fameuse tresse, me maquiller légèrement (oui, oui, ça m'arrive !), accessoiriser un peu (en même temps le choix est limité chez moi) et mettre mes bottines. Une fois que tout semble en place, je me dis que le premier point positif est que je me sens à l'aise. Si mon reflet me satisfait, j'irais sans doute à mon rendez-vous dans cette tenue. Il ne me reste que vingt minutes donc il vaudrait mieux que ce soit le cas. La chanson tourne en boucle depuis tout à l'heure et je me poste devant le miroir en pied de ma chambre.

Wow ! C'est bizarre à dire mais je me trouve plutôt pas mal comme ça, _sexy_ comme dirait la chanson. Cette robe me va très bien, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et avec mes bottes c'est parfait. Pour la coiffure, je n'y aurais pas pensé, optant sans doute pour une simple queue de cheval mais là, c'est beaucoup mieux. La musique continue de tourner et j'attrape un sac pour y fourrer mes affaires. Emporter par la musique, je sautille dans tous les sens, oubliant complètement mon stress. Je range rapidement les vêtements éparpillés ci et là et en profite pour prendre la veste en cuir noir que m'a offerte ma tante à Noël. Je ne l'avais pas encore mise, ça lui fera plaisir. Je jette un regard circulaire autour de moi pour ne rien oublier quand j'entends sonner à la porte. Mon cœur loupe un battement et je pose ma main sur la touche _arrêt_ de mon lecteur. Peeta vient d'arriver.

L'ambiance est vite retombée autour de moi. Je regarde ma montre, il est 20h. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. J'inspecte mon reflet dans le miroir puis je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. Est-ce qu'il voudra entrer ? Est-ce que ma tenue conviendra ? Est-ce qu'il sera comme ce midi ? Tout en me posant ses questions, je tourne lentement les verrous. J'entends de nouveau les battements de mon cœur. Quand le dernier est ouvert, je tire sur la poignée et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Peeta est debout devant moi. Il s'est changé lui aussi et j'ai bien fait d'avoir fait confiance à Jo. Il porte un costume sombre et une chemise bleue sans cravate mais je comprends tout de suite que ce n'est pas au snack du coin que nous irons manger. Il a une fois de plus, l'air… normal. En me voyant dans le pas de la porte, il me sourit m'invitant du regard à sortir de chez moi. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que ma tête qui dépasse. Je serre mon sac contre moi pour me donner du courage et sors de mon appartement. Je lui tourne immédiatement le dos pour refermer ma porte et reprendre un peu contenance. Quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui c'est pour le surprendre en pleine contemplation, je rougis derechef.

_ Hum, bonsoir. Tu es pile à l'heure dis-moi.

_ Oui ? J'avais peut-être peur que l'oiseau ne s'envole.

Il sourit gentiment et c'est plutôt bon signe. Son double maléfique a dû lui laisser carte-blanche ce soir.

_ Et bien non, tu vois. Je suis là.

_ Hum, hum et tu es ravissante.

_ Merci.

Je replace une mèche derrière mon oreille pour masquer mon trouble et commence à jouer avec la lanière de mon sac. Il me fait signe d'avancer vers la cage d'ascenseur, je suis son mouvement.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir où nous allons ?

_ Non, c'est une surprise.

Puis, il rajoute aussitôt :

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous restons en ville.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas.

_ Vraiment ?

Il a l'air surpris. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je sois tout naturellement suspicieuse envers lui. C'est compliqué à dire mais je n'ai pas _peur_ de lui, c'est juste qu'il est si _changeant_ que j'en ai le tournis. Il ouvre la cage d'ascenseur et me laisse passer. Heureusement que je ne suis pas au dernier étage parce que me retrouver en vase clos avec lui depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé fait pulser le sang dans mes tempes. Est-ce qu'il est dans le même état ? Bien sûr que non, ou il le cache très bien. Arrivée en bas, il me précède à nouveau et nous nous dirigeons vers une rangée de voitures garées un peu plus loin. Il sort ses clefs de sa poche et déverrouille une voiture de sport grise. Il passe du côté passager pour m'ouvrir la portière et je monte dans le véhicule. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en voiture mais vu les lignes du véhicule et son intérieur, c'est sûr, il n'est pas dans le besoin. J'ai subitement un peu honte de mon quartier, honte de l'avoir fait monter chez moi. Sa chambre doit faire la taille de mon appartement tout entier.

_ Prête ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Tu ne mets pas ta ceinture ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il me sourit et j'attache ma ceinture rapidement. J'étais ailleurs. Il démarre et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Sa conduite est souple, peut-être un peu rapide mais je suis mal placée pour dire ça. J'aime la vitesse. Son regard est fixé sur la route et il semble apaisé, presque content. C'est le fait de manger avec moi qui le rend si serein? Nous ne disons rien mais je ne suis pas gênée par le silence, apparemment lui non plus.

Après une quinzaine de minutes nous nous arrêtons devant un restaurant et un voiturier s'avance vers moi. Un voiturier ?! Je sors du véhicule et balaye l'endroit du regard. Nous sommes à _« La Corne d'Abondance »_ , un des restaurants les plus réputé de la ville. Peeta me rejoint et m'attrape la main tout naturellement. Mon souffle s'accélère et je n'ose pas la retirer. Pourquoi a-t-il pris ma main ? Tout le monde va se faire des idées, non ? Nous rentrons dans le restaurant où deux personnes attendent d'être placées. Est-ce qu'il a réservé à l'avance ? Il doit y avoir une liste d'attente de deux ans pour manger dans ce restaurant !

Le maitre d'hôtel se tourne maintenant vers nous.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Mellark.

Il reste stoïque et fait un petit signe à un homme situé un peu loin qui me lance un regard interrogatif avant de sourire en avisant Peeta à côté de moi. Il arrive rapidement à notre hauteur.

_ Peeta ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien Caesar et vous-même ?

Je me sens vraiment stupide, debout là à tenir la main de Peeta pendant qu'il converse tranquillement avec l'homme qui semble être le gérant de ce restaurant. Il échange quelques banalités comme le ferait deux vieux amis puis Peeta me présente à lui.

_ Caesar, je vous présente Katniss, une amie.

_ Katniss, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon humble restaurant.

Il se courbe légèrement devant moi et je lui souris sans savoir quoi faire ou lui répondre.

_ Peeta, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vous ai réservé une table près de la fontaine.

Nous le suivons à travers le restaurant et croisons quelques regards interrogateurs. Je commence à me poser des questions. Est-ce Peeta qu'il regarde ou le fait que le gérant nous conduise lui-même à notre table. Il écarte un léger rideau et nous nous retrouvons sur un patio décorée de quelques flambeaux où trône une fontaine en forme de corbeille pleine de fruits. Le décor est fabuleux.

Caesar nous présente notre table et je m'assois mécaniquement. C'est la première fois que je dîne dans un tel endroit. L'intérieur du restaurant me paraissait trop luxueux mais ici c'est…, c'est…

_ Ça te plait ?

Peeta me regarde avec une pointe d'appréhension. Comment peut-il douter de ma réponse. Il faudrait être bien difficile pour ne pas aimer ce décor.

_ Oui, c'est… parfait.

Il me sourit et Caesar lui sert un vin blanc, que ce dernier semble apprécié. Encouragé, Caesar nous sert tous les deux avant de disposer. Peeta soulève son verre et je fais de même. Il me regarde souriant :

_ A… un nouveau départ ?

_ A un nouveau départ.

Nous trinquons et je trempe mes lèvres dans le liquide ambré. J'avale une première gorgée, le liquide sucré s'écoule lentement dans ma gorge et je me détends un peu. Le regard de Peeta sur moi, me donne chaud. Une petite vois dans ma tête me dit que cette soirée ne sera pas ordinaire.

* * *

Une petite review messieurs, dames ? **Merci :-)**


	7. Bas les masques!

.

°°§°°

Parce que la vérité doit bien éclater un jour ! Voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas lol).

Merci à tous pour vos visites, vos commentaires et bien sûr, merci à Suzanne Collins.

Enjoy !

°°§°°

* * *

 **Bas les masques !**

.

.

La soirée se passe vraiment bien pour le moment. Le repas est tout simplement délicieux, Peeta est agréable, drôle même. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens bien, détendue. Je dois aussi avouer que le vin, qui nous a été servis ce soir, m'a beaucoup aidé. Je suis « pompette », comme le dirait si bien ma tante. Je souris. Peeta ne cesse de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure, je me dis que plus ça va et plus je le trouve beau, séduisant. Il émane quelque chose de lui qui m'attire comme la lumière attire les papillons de nuit. J'ai beau savoir que je risque de me brûler, je veux m'approcher toujours plus. Mon regard qui se déplaçait sur lui au gré de mes pensées, retombe sur ses yeux. Ils brillent. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il est « pompette » lui aussi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de le lui demander, charmeuse :

_ Est-ce que mon regard est aussi brillant que le tien ?

Il me sourit à son tour, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent.

_ C'est possible oui… mais ça ne doit pas être pour les mêmes raisons.

Il pointe du doigt mon verre vide. Je l'attrape et le rapproche de mon visage, regardant Peeta à travers le verre translucide. Je suis d'humeur joueuse tout à coup.

_ Ah, oui ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû reprendre du dernier vin qu'on nous a présenté mais... il était vraiment bon.

Je lui souris, faisant tourner mon verre vide comme s'il contenait encore un peu de ce succulent nectar. Puis je repense à sa réponse.

_ Si ce n'est pas le vin. Qu'est ce qui te rend si « heureux » ?

_ Je crois que c'est toi.

Sa réponse est franche, sa posture assurée. Je repose mon verre et le regarde. En temps normal, je n'aurais rien trouvé à répondre à ça mais le vin m'a, en quelque sorte : désinhibé. Les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Peeta, se penche un peu vers moi.

_ Eh, bien, pour commencer tu as accepté de dîner avec moi et c'est déjà beaucoup. Tu n'étais pas obligé vu la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées entre nous et…

Je le coupe sans y réfléchir.

_ Tu m'intrigue depuis un moment en fait et je suis de nature curieuse.

Peeta semble surpris et je me maudis d'avoir repris de ce vin. Je parle trop maintenant.

_ Vraiment ? Mais…

_ Tu tu tut ! Toi d'abord. C'est ta confession à toi, pas la mienne. N'essaye pas de m'embobiner !

Peeta plaque son dos, sur le dossier de sa chaise et rigole doucement de ma répartie. Puis il redevient sérieux et commence à jouer avec sa fourchette. Il cherche ses mots. Je suis plutôt fière de moi et m'auto-congratule : _« Bravo Katniss. Beau retournement de situation, maintenant tais-toi et laisse Peeta parler ! »_. Il commence, son ton est bas, son regard fixe.

_ Je te dois des excuses en vérité. J'ai un peu pété les plombs ces derniers temps et tu t'es retrouvée au milieu d'une histoire qui ne te concernait pas vraiment.

Il ne quitte pas sa fourchette des yeux mais son esprit est loin. Peeta n'est plus ici avec moi, il est dans son passé. Et d'après ce que je comprends, il est à la recherche de ce moment où tout a basculé. J'ai subitement les idées un peu plus claires, l'effet du vin s'est dissipé, comme si je ne devais rien rater de ses confidences, comme si quelque chose d'important se jouait à cet instant précis. Je l'écoute avec attention.

_ Je ne dirais pas que j'ai eu une enfance facile mais elle n'a pas non plus été un véritable cauchemar. Ma mère et moi, n'avons jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde. Les rapports que j'entretenais avec mon père et mes frères contrebalançaient un peu le manque que je pouvais ressentir vis-à-vis d'elle, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, en tout cas c'est la seule conclusion à laquelle je sois arrivé. Elle ne me frappait pas, mais ces mots avaient le pouvoir de me blesser comme personne. Derrière mon sourire, se cachait une véritable souffrance et j'ai souvent pensé que sans elle, j'aurais été heureux. Quand elle est morte, j'étais encore jeune et elle a emporté avec elle toutes mes questions sans réponse. Je n'ai pas été plus heureux en définitif. Je ne parlais jamais de ce qu'il se passait chez moi à personne, sauf à Delly. Delly était ma voisine depuis l'enfance, ma meilleure amie. Sa famille n'était pas riche, ses parents luttaient pour qu'il y ait du pain sur la table tous les soirs mais malgré ça, elle avait toujours le sourire. J'avais toujours tout pu lui raconter, elle avait su m'écouter, me rassurer, me faire rire quand il fallait. Elle comprenait tout ce que je ressentais et me donnais l'envie d'avancer.

Pendant des années, elle a été la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, une mère parfois mais en grandissant ses sentiments, envers moi, ont évolués. _Nos_ sentiments ont évolués. Il y a d'abord eu une sorte de malaise entre nous puis une évidence. Nous étions amoureux. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en deuxième année de Lycée. Quand je suis parti pour la fac, elle m'a encouragée, soutenue comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme, elle a été la première personne que j'ai appelée, et quand j'ai décroché mon premier poste, c'est avec elle que j'ai voulu fêter l'événement. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et c'est tout naturellement que je l'ai demandé en mariage. Il devait avoir lieu en juin.

Je frémis. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mon instinct me susurra que je n'allais pas aimer la suite mais une petite voix en moi, le fit taire. J'étais trop bouleversée. Il était donc fiancé ?! Non, non, Katniss, il avait dit _devions_. Pourquoi parler au passé ? J'essayais de taire mes interrogations pour le laisser poursuivre.

_ Seulement, il y a deux semaines, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu d'un déplacement professionnel. J'ai voulu la voir. Nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps et je voulais, comme qui dirait, me faire pardonner. J'avais les clefs de chez elle donc inutile de la prévenir de ma visite. En arrivant, son appartement était vide mais ce n'était pas la première fois, donc j'ai attendu. Si j'avais su… Elle est finalement rentrée… mais pas seule. Un _ami_ , était avec elle. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a présenté au début mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, lui non plus… elle me mentait. Son _ami_ est parti assez vite et le ton a commencé à monter entre nous. Je lui ai demandé des explications puis je l'ai accusé d'avoir joué double-jeu avec moi. De son coté, elle m'a reproché de ne _jamais_ l'avoir aimé ou plutôt de ne l'avoir aimé _que_ pour ce qu'elle m'apportait, non pas pour ce qu'elle était. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé comme ça, jamais mutuellement blessé de cette manière. Je ne la reconnaissais pas et je quittais son appartement dans une rage incroyable pour finir au _Twelve,_ à boire verre après verre, cherchant tantôt un coupable, tantôt à oublier.

C'était donc pour ça. J'avais bien vu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Une histoire de cœur, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

_ Les choses sont un peu floues après, surtout concernant mon agression, mais quand je me suis réveillé chez toi. J'ai surtout voulu oublier. Oublier toutes ses années et jusqu'à son existence. Faire comme si, elle n'avait jamais existé, me créer une bulle où Peeta Mellark n'aurait qu'à être lui-même, sans mère castratrice ou femme infidèle.

Peeta ne me regarde toujours pas. Par contre, les mots qu'ils prononcent prennent place dans mon esprit et les derniers sont comme de petits éclats de verres à la surface de mon cœur. Il a voulu oublier son ex. Il a voulu l'oublier chez moi ?! Avec moi ! C'était de la comédie ? Ma main droite se crispe sur la serviette posée sur mes cuisses. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je le savais pourtant, que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter son invitation. Tout en moi, me le criait mais non, il avait fallu que je dise « oui ». Est-ce que Cato, ne m'avait pas suffi ? J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand le serveur est apparu avec nos desserts. Pendu à ses lèvres, j'avais complètement oublié où nous nous trouvions. Il nous présente un plateau recouvert de différentes mignardises.

_ M. Flickerman a spécialement sélectionné pour vous plusieurs de nos meilleures pâtisseries et vous souhaite une agréable dégustation.

Le serveur pose une à une les assiettes sur notre table et repart sans rien ajouter. Pendant sa petite présentation Peeta et moi, ne nous sommes pas lâchés des yeux. Personne en nous observant ne penserait à nous souhaiter « _une agréable dégustation »_ ! Je suis furieuse et Peeta énigmatique, comme toujours ! Peut m'importe ses états d'âme de toute façon. Il brise le silence en premier, il doit sentir que je suis à deux doigts d'imploser.

_ Katniss, écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande. C'est sans doute beaucoup mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Son regard, ses yeux, tout ce qui se dégage de lui. Ça recommence. Ces deux parties de moi qui n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord, qui n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. Je veux partir, je veux rester. Je ne veux rien entendre, je veux tout savoir.

Des heures, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tergiverser durant des heures pour finalement lui dire :

_ D'accord, mais pas ici. Allons ailleurs.

Je ne veux pas éclater ici. Je ne veux me donner en spectacle d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il opine de la tête et nous mangeons notre dessert en silence. Ce doit être très bon, comme le reste, mais il m'est impossible de le savoir. Je n'ai qu'un gout amer en bouche et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dès la dernière bouchée, Peeta se lève et je pose ma tête dans le creux de mes bras. Je suis désolée pour lui, certes, mais il sait ce que ça fait de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, non ?! Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait pareil avec moi?

_ Tu es prêtes ?

Je relève brusquement la tête pour croiser son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il est triste.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Nous traversons le patio puis la salle en silence, il y a une gêne entre nous maintenant. Rien à voir avec notre arrivée, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Le voiturier lui rend les clefs et il m'ouvre la portière. Je monte. Une fois derrière le volant, il me demande si je veux rentrer directement ou si je veux connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Il me laisse le choix mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que si je lui dis que je veux rentrer, je serais la méchante de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et lui lance d'un ton un peu sec.

_ Fais comme tu le sens.

Et une petite voix dans ma tête ajoute : _« …en gros, fais comme d'habitude ! »._

Il met le contact et nous partons. Sa conduite est moins sportive qu'à l'aller, il doit ressasser son histoire, chercher les mots pour me faire avaler la pilule. Il longe la côte au lieu de passer en ville ou de prendre la voie rapide. Je regarde la mer. Un léger vent semble souffler et l'écume blanche des vagues est comme recouverte de minuscules diamants sous l'effet de la lune. J'aimais bien venir me balader le long de la plage à une époque, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus le temps. Peeta ralenti et se gare sur le bas-côté. Il descend de son véhicule et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Je descends à mon tour, septique. Il voit mon étonnement.

_ J'aime bien venir ici de temps, en temps, je trouve cet endroit paisible. On ne restera pas longtemps, promis.

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à descendre mais je la refuse et passe devant lui. Je sais encore descendre toute seule une petite dune ! Mon pas est assuré et j'arrive en bas sans problème, Peeta derrière moi. J'aperçois un gros tronc qui trône sur la plage. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, vu qu'il n'y aucun autre arbre dans le coin mais il doit faire office de banc aujourd'hui. Je m'en approche et m'y assois. Peeta me rejoint. Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, laissant le flux et le reflux des vagues apaisés nos âmes.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir, tu sais ?

La voix de Peeta est douce, pleine d'émotion. Je frissonne et ressers mon manteau autour de mes épaules. J'ose un coup d'œil vers lui. Il a la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Je reporte mon regard vers la mer, mon silence l'invitant à poursuivre.

_ Quand je me suis réveillé chez toi, je voulais oublier ses dernières heures. Je me suis senti bien dans ton appartement, comme dans un refuge. Tu m'avais aidé, hébergé, soigné, tu avais même pensé à me laisser de quoi me remettre à mon réveil. Des petites attention toutes simples mais qui font tout. Je me suis dit, que cette journée ne devait pas être à l'image de la précédente et après avoir avalé ton cachet, je me suis demandé comment te remercier. J'ai regardé tes placards, ton frigo. Des parents boulangers, ça aide dans une vie. Il y avait de quoi te préparer quelques trucs intéressants et je me suis lancé. Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas été derrière un fourneau et ça me rendait simplement heureux d'être là. Quand je t'ai entendu te lever, chanter à travers les cloisons, c'était comme un rêve. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu m'aider, il avait fallu que ce soit toi. Est-ce que c'était ma bonne étoile ou le sort qui s'acharnait sur moi ? Aucune idée.

Je ne comprenais pas bien sa dernière allusion. Est-ce qu'il avait un souci avec le fait que ce soit moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui lui soit venu en aide ? Je n'osais plus le regarder, je n'osais pas comprendre.

_ Et notre change pendant le petit déjeuner… Épique ! Tu étais si naturelle, si vive.

Sa voix n'est plus la même depuis qu'il se remémore cette fameuse matinée. Elle est gaie, un brin nostalgique. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à avoir apprécier ce moment ? Tout me revient en tête et je souris aussi.

_ Content de savoir que tu n'as pas _que_ de mauvais souvenirs de moi.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, il est plus détendu que tout à l'heure. L'effet positif de ses souvenirs évoqués est encore visible. Je me surprends à lui sourire aussi.

_ Non, pas que.

Ma voix est plus calme. Je reporte à nouveau mon attention sur les vagues.

_ Pour le baiser…

Je me tends.

_ … pour le baiser, je n'ai pas réfléchis… ça a été instinctif. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'allais bien trop loin et je suis parti.

Je baisse la tête. Son baiser. Je ferme les yeux et me replonge dans se souvenir malgré moi.

_ Mais…

Il y a comme une urgence dans sa voix. J'ouvre les yeux mais ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

_ Mais ce baiser à compliquer les choses, en vérité. Je vais être honnête avec toi jusqu'au bout. Je t'avais déjà remarqué au Club, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas te voir. Mais je n'étais pas libre, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance. T'observer quelques minutes de temps en temps, c'est tout ce que j'aurais fait. Mais ce soir-là, c'est _toi_ qui m'as trouvé et c'est chez _toi_ que j'ai passé la nuit. C'est toi qui m'a permis d'oublier mon état et quand on s'est embrassé…

Il souffle et se relève brusquement. Je le suis des yeux pendant qu'il fait quelques pas vers l'océan et se baisse pour attraper des galets. Il les jette au loin, plus pour évacuer quelque chose que pour le plaisir de faire des ricochets. Il reste figé un moment puis revient vers moi mais s'arrête à quelques pas, juste assez près pour que je puisse le voir et l'entendre, au-dessus du bruit de la mer, mais pas trop près non plus. Nous nous regardons cette fois. Le regard qu'il me renvoi me chamboule des pieds à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de me sauter dessus. C'est troublant mais absolument pas désagréable, au contraire.

_ Katniss, t'embrasser c'était juste… je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi… ça n'avait rien à voir avec Delly, rien à voir avec personne d'autre. En rentrant, je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose de la journée. Quand ma semaine a débuté, j'y pensais encore. Quand j'ai revu Delly, je me suis rendue compte à quelle point ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai et à quel point les choses étaient devenues automatiques, banales entre nous. Ton baiser, n'avait rien de banale, je t'assure. Mais est-ce que c'était toi ou le moment ? J'ai… j'ai fait le con au Club, le vendredi qui a suivi. J'ai voulu oublier mon échec avec Delly et ce que j'avais ressenti en t'embrassant. Cette fille était là…

Je détourne le regard. Comment fait-il pour me blesser et me troubler en même temps à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Il fait un pas vers moi.

_ Mais je suis content que nous ayons été dérangé. Content de t'avoir vu assise contre ce mur… ton regard. Quelque chose m'attirait chez toi, pourtant on ne se connait même pas.

_ Ça ne t'a apparemment pas gêné avec la petite brune!

C'est sorti tout seul et je m'en mords les doigts. Peeta ne dit rien pendant un moment, il accuse le coup sans doute. Puis il reprend plus doucement.

_ Tu as raison. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait le con. Mais je devais te voir avant de quitter cet endroit. Il fallait que je sache.

Je le revois me fixant d'un bout à l'autre de la piste de danse, juste avant de partir avec son pote Finnick. Son regard indéchiffrable.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'ai attendu sur le parking.

J'ai chaud à nouveau. Il fait remonter trop de choses en moi. Les mauvaises comme les bonnes. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, son sourire quand j'ai pris la fuite. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi, j'entends son pas sur les galets mais je garde les yeux fermés.

_ Katniss…

Il est près, trop près. Je reste enfermée dans mon mutisme, les yeux clos et les mains autour du corps. Cette façon qu'il a de rouler mon prénom, mon estomac tressaute à chaque fois. Sa main se pose sur ma joue et relève mon visage vers lui. Elle est chaude.

_ Katniss ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Il est penché vers moi, son regard est hésitant. Je suis hésitante. Partir, rester, l'embrasser, le gifler. Il approche son visage du mien.

_ Kate…

Je me lève subitement, brisant l'instant.

_ On devrait y aller.

Je fais demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'arrive essoufflée en haut de la dune. Peeta prend quelques secondes pour bouger puis me rejoint. Il déverrouille la voiture et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Une fois installé, il garde les mains sur le volant sans rien dire et je m'obstine à regarder dehors.

_ Kate, je ne…

_ Ramènes moi, s'il te plait.

* * *

Ouh, ouh ! Je suis fière de moi. J'ai peut-être tort mais je suis fière de ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

PS : j'ai beau me relire, il y a toujours des coquilles que restent, je vous demande humblement : pardon :-/


	8. Alea jacta est

.

°°§°°

Mille mercis pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Bonne lecture !

°°§°°

* * *

 **Alea jacta est** _(les dés sont jetés)_

.

.

Nous roulons dans un silence de plomb. Seul le doux ronron du moteur se fait entendre tandis que les réverbères nous renvoient une luminosité intermittente amplifie l'effet dramatique de la situation. Peeta n'a plus rien dit depuis sa tentative de rapprochement avortée et moi non plus. En même temps, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Tournée vers la vitre, je ne vois rien de ce qui défile sous mes yeux, je suis en train de ressasser toutes les révélations qui m'ont été faites et l'effet qu'elles ont produit en moi. Il n'a pas de double maléfique finalement, il est seulement comme tout le monde : _humain_. A cette idée, je sens que l'intensité de ma colère envers lui s'amoindrit, ma petite voix intérieure se réveille, me forçant à m'interroger.

 _Il n'a pas agis comme un parfait gentleman ? Et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de réagir de la mauvaise manière. Repense à ton histoire avec Cato. Oui, toi aussi, tu as été stupide après votre rupture, il faut bien l'avouer. Si on demandait à Cinna ce qu'il pense de toi, il ne serait sans doute pas très tendre._

Je soupire… Qui sait comment certaines personnes sont amenées à réagir dans ce genre de situation ? Pour ma part c'est l'agressivité qui prend le dessus quand les choses m'échappent ou quand je me sens blessée, acculée. J'ai peut-être jugé Peeta trop vite ? Je me tourne lentement vers lui, ses yeux sont uniquement dirigés sur la route, il tente de rester naturel mais pour une fois, je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Je crois qu'on peut dire que les choses se sont inversées entre nous. En tout cas, et pour la première fois depuis notre « rencontre », je me sens en position de force face à lui, parce que si je comprends bien : je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Je me retiens de sourire et laisse mon regard dériver sur lui. N'importe qui dirait qu'il est plutôt agréable à regarder. Jo me l'a confirmé, Vicky aussi. Quand il n'est pas en proie à ses émotions, son regard est doux, avenant et il a des manières, même s'il lui arrive de les ranger au placard. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, attirant même… enfin, je m'avoue cette simple évidence : moi non plus, il ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Je ne me suis jamais autant torturée ou posée de question pour quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Je sens mon intérêt pour Peeta Mellark prendre une nouvelle direction face à mon aveu silencieux. Petit à petit, les choses m'apparaissent différemment. Il ne me devait rien, se mettre à nu comme ça, n'était pas nécessaire. Peu d'hommes s'en seraient donné la peine. Me raconter un peu de son enfance, s'excuser comme il l'a fait, m'inviter au restaurant… Oh, mon Dieu ! Je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour le restaurant. Ça a pourtant dû lui coûter une fortune ! Il est rare que je sois celle qui rompt le silence en premier, mais là je vais devoir me faire violence :

_ Peeta, je…

Il tressaille, ma voix brisant subitement un silence qui durait depuis un moment déjà. Je prends un moment pour ne pas dire les choses n'importe comment. Son regard est à peine posé sur moi, mais je le sens attentif.

_ Je…

_ Tu es arrivée.

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Nous sommes en bas de chez moi et Peeta s'est garé en double file, juste devant ma porte. J'ai très peu de temps maintenant. Il se tourne vers moi, rien ne transparaît à travers ses grands yeux bleus, il attend simplement que je finisse ma phrase. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

_ Je tenais à te remercier. Pour avoir pris la peine de me donner des explications et pour m'avoir invité ce soir. C'était délicieux et tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça.

Je me sens stupide, vraiment, vraiment stupide. Il me regarde, un sourire timide sur le visage, il a l'air soulagé et je le trouve vraiment beau à cet instant. Il passe sa main sur sa nuque – j'ai remarqué que c'était un de ses tics- mes yeux la suive glissant malgré moi sur sa mâchoire, sa bouche. Elle esquisse un nouveau sourire.

_ De rien. C'était important de tout mettre à plat. Et pour le restaurant, le plaisir a été plus que partager, je t'assure.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans rien dire durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Tu devrais y aller, non ? Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu commences demain mais tu vas avoir besoin de sommeil.

Étonnée par sa remarque, je regarde l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Deux heures du matin ! J'attrape rapidement mon sac, me demandant comment le temps a pu défiler aussi vite, et me penche vers lui pour… Je reste statique au-dessus de l'accoudoir à mi-chemin entre mon siège et le sien. Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire au juste ?! Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je me suis juste penchée. Il parait surpris lui aussi mais s'avance, hésitant, pour finalement me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ce contact me fait frémir. Il se replace doucement dans son siège et je fais de même. Je suis encore troublée par mon geste. La main sur la poignée, j'ouvre ma portière, prête à descendre quand poussée par je ne sais quel pulsion, je me tourne à nouveau vers lui.

_ Est-ce que tu veux monter ?

Une fois de plus, la surprise se lit sur son visage. Peeta et moi seront passés par toutes les émotions ou presque ce soir.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Son air intrigué, presqu'enfantin me remplit d'un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas et je sors pour de bon de la voiture avant de me pencher vers l'habitacle.

_ Trouves toi une place et rejoins moi en haut.

Cette fois, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et me dirige droit vers l'entrée de mon immeuble. Je bloque légèrement la porte et appelle l'ascenseur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'ascenseur m'amène jusqu'à mon étage et c'est d'une main fébrile que j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement. En position de force, hein ? Mon œil ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire deux pas que j'ai senti mes jambes fléchir. Je suis un véritable papillon, Peeta m'attire mais je vais finir par me brûler, c'est certain.

J'allume la lumière du couloir et retire mes bottines. Par réflexe, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si tout est en ordre puis je file dans ma chambre, bien contente d'avoir pris la peine de ranger mon fouillis avant de partir. Je fourre dans un tiroir ce qui traîne encore sur ma commode et me regarde dans le miroir. Je défais ma natte, mes cheveux étaient encore humides quand je l'ai faite et ils ondulent maintenant autour de mon visage, me faisant une crinière incroyable. Je me sens bien plu sûr de moi face à cette femme aux yeux brillants. Trois coups retentissent à ma porte et mon cœur fait un bond. Je retourne vers l'entrée et regarde par le judas. Peeta est bien là.

J'ouvre la porte et il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter, indécis. Je souris malgré moi devant son hésitation et je referme la porte me laissant électriser par sa présence. Il me jette un regard puis avance vers le salon. Ma voix s'élève :

_ Je crois que tu te trompes de direction.

Il reste immobile puis me suis des yeux quand je le contourne pour pouvoir me retrouver à sa droite, dos au couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Mon regard s'accroche au sien et je me sens forte à nouveau. Une onde de chaleur me traverse de part en part quand son visage s'éclaire, il a compris. Sans le lâcher des yeux, je marche à reculons, laissant tomber ma veste au sol. Son regard s'attache brièvement au vêtement à présent sur le parquet avant de revenir vers moi. Il retire sa veste à son tour, faisant jouer ses muscles sous sa chemise ce qui provoque de délicieux fourmillements dans mon ventre. Et cette façon qu'il a de me regarder me rend différente ? Non ! Audacieuse ! Mon esprit tourne à plein régime, m'envoyant tout un tas d'informations sur ce qui est en train de se passer sans que je puisse pour autant contrôler quoi que ce soit. C'est une autre Katniss qui dirige la danse cette fois. Toujours à reculons, je passe mes mains dans mon dos faisant coulisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Sa respiration s'accélère, je peux le voir. Il commence lentement à déboutonner sa chemise et j'entre dans ma chambre. Je ne bouge plus mais lui, chemise ouverte, continue d'avancer vers moi. Plus que quelques mètres… un mètre… moins d'un mètre… mon épiderme palpite déjà en attente de ce contact. Nous sommes tout proches mais en même temps si loin quand il me murmure une dernière fois :

_ Tu en es certaine ?

Je le regarde, taquine.

_ Oui. Pas toi ?

C'est un véritable défi que je lui lance. Il sourit encore puis réduisant la distance entre nous, ses bras m'enserrent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et c'est un même soupir de satisfaction qui s'échappe de nos lèvres. Mes mains trouvent naturellement leur place sur son torse, repoussant sa chemise et mes lèvres effleurent enfin les siennes. Douces, chaudes, avides, tout simplement divines.

*OooooO*

Mon réveil, je l'entends jusque dans mon rêve. A moitié endormie, j'étends une main vers lui pour le faire taire une fois pour toute. Je le trouve et gémis sous mes draps:

_ Hummm, ce n'est pas juste, j'ai encore sommeil moi.

_ Je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

Peeta ! Je me redresse et me retourne en même temps, lui mettant un bon coup de coude au passage.

_ Aïe !

_ Désolée.

Il se masse la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. Il me faut deux secondes pour me réveiller totalement et encore deux autres pour remettre les choses en ordre. Peeta, moi, le restaurant, ses explications, mon autre moi, ma chambre! Je rougis.

Il me regarde tout en continuant de se frotter le crane puis m'attrape d'un geste souple pour me ramener près de lui. Il m'embrasse sans autre forme de procès et c'est le bazar dans ma tête. Aussi agile qu'un félin, je me place au-dessus de lui, mes jambes emprisonnant ses hanches pendant que ses mains remontent lentement le long de mon dos. Il tient mon visage à deux mains, m'invitant à le suivre. Ses lèvres sont aventureuses et font naître en moi un milliard de sensations. Je murmure contre sa bouche que j'ai besoin de respirer et il me relâche pour mieux s'attaquer à mon cou. C'est dur de réfléchir dans ses conditions, très dur.

_ Peeta, Peeta, s'il te plait. Il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler.

_ Appelle… dis que tu es… fatiguée… malade… occupée.

Il s'agite sous moi et je suis à deux doigts de craquer.

_ Non, non. Hier déjà, j'étais en retard. Effie ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

Il grogne, le visage contre mon ventre, ce qui a pour effet de me faire faire un bond. Il rigole carrément face à ma réaction. Je le repousse.

_ Ça t'amuse en plus.

Tout en me relevant, je lui balance un coussin, qu'il prend de plein fouet avant de retomber sur le lit, faignant d'être mort. J'en profite pour attraper quelques vêtements et sortir quand je l'entends me dire:

_ Tu veux que je te frotte le dos, peut-être ?

Je lui tire la langue et m'éclipse dans la salle de bain. Je prends un instant pour bien me regarder dans le miroir. Mes cheveux sont en bataille et mes yeux trop joyeux. Je ne sais pas si je me suis brûlée les ailes, cette nuit, mais là tout de suite, je ne le regrette pas du tout !

J'ouvre l'eau de la douche et me glisse dessous avec délice. Mes muscles sont douloureux et j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à Peeta Mellark présentement allonger dans mon lit. Au bout d'une minute à peine, j'entends ses pas dans le couloir, puis sa voix derrière la porte :

_ Tu es sûre de toi ?

Je ris et lui cris à travers cette dernière :

_ Ouiiiiii !

Ce à quoi, il me répond, en grattant le bois de la porte :

_ J'adore quand tu dis ça.

Je reste bouche bée avant de lancer mon gant plein d'eau contre la porte. Il rit et s'éloigne enfin. Comment ose-t-il ? Je finis de me rincer et sors de la douche. Tout en me séchant vigoureusement, je m'étonne de tout. De cette soirée, de la tournure qu'elle a prise, de la nuit passée avec lui, de ce réveil complice. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça mais ça me plait bien. Je sors de la salle de bain et finis de me préparer dans ma chambre. Peeta est dans le salon et je l'y rejoins au bout de cinq minutes à peine. Je le retrouve debout devant l'évier, je m'assois au bar.

_ Dit donc ça devient une habitude chez toi, non ?

Il se retourne deux verres de jus d'orange en main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une tête un peu déçue, genre _« C'est tout ? »._ Il me regarde, essayant d'interpréter mon expression.

_ Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas au même petit déjeuner que la dernière fois, si ?

_ Ben…

_ Et comment j'aurai pu faire ça, en si peu de temps ?

Il sourit, me montrant les verres remplit de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées.

_ Je ne sais pas, moi, tu aurais pu utiliser ton coté Flash (1)?

Il fait une drôle de tête, que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Puis arque un sourcil.

_ Heu, et comment je dois prendre ça?

Je ne le suis pas là. Comment ça, comment il doit le… Oh ! La lumière vient de se faire dans mon esprit.

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout mais alors PAS DU TOUT ce que je voulais dire !

Je sens mes joues chauffer presqu'instantanément et je cache mon visage dans mes bras, la tête contre le marbre frais. Je l'entends poser les verres puis faire le tour pour venir se poster derrière moi. Il se penche contre mon oreille et m'y murmure tout doucement :

_ J'avais bien compris, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu.

Il se cale ensuite contre moi, dans un geste tendre. Je suis tellement bien comme ça, que je voudrais que ça dure toujours. Il se redresse au bout d'un moment et déplace mes cheveux sur le côté pour m'embrasser.

_ Allez, avales quelque chose, je te dépose.

Sans bouger, je lui demande :

_ Et comment je rentre ce soir, si je pars sans ma voiture ?

_ Simple, je te raccompagne.

Je redresse la tête et le regarde. C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux. Je préfère esquiver, inutile de me faire tout un film.

_ Ta proposition est tentante mais je vais y aller par mes propres moyens. Déjà que Johanna va me sauter dessus, alors si j'arrive au boulot dans _ta_ voiture c'est la crise assurée.

_ Ok, dans ce cas on se voit ce soir ?

Il est vraiment sérieux là ? Il veut me revoir ? Je ne m'emballe pas et lui répond le plus calmement possible, l'air de rien.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à passer quand tu auras finis ta journée. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'horaires fixes et pas de rendez-vous ce soir donc ce sera comme tu veux.

_ Eh bien moi, j'ai des horaires. Je fini à 17h30 donc, disons à partir de 18h.

_ Ça me va.

Il se dirige vers le couloir et sans réfléchir, je me lève pour fouiller dans un des tiroirs du salon. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

_ Tiens attrape ça. Il faut que j'y aille et tu n'es pas prêt. Si je sais que tu es sorti en te contentant de claquer la porte, je vais être mal toute la journée.

D'une main sûre, il récupère le double des clefs que je viens de lui lancer. Il les faits tinter à hauteur de son visage, comme pour me donner le temps de changer d'avis. Je lui souris.

_ C'est un prêt. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me les rendras ce soir.

Il pose la main sur son cœur, visiblement rassuré par ma dernière phrase.

_ J'ai eu peur. Je pensais que j'étais coincé sur ce coup-là !

Il déguerpit avant que j'ai le temps de lui balancer quelque chose et je m'assois pour boire mon jus d'orange. Je souris et me lève pour poser mon verre dans l'évier et prendre une pomme. Je ne vois pas le temps passé quand il est là, seulement je vais finir par être en retard. Mon sac en main, je vérifie son contenu et me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. Je sors et referme derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais laissé mes clefs à personne, mis à part Prim et Cato bien sûr, ni jamais eu un sourire pareil sur le visage avant d'entamer une journée de boulot.

*OooooO*

Je suis à l'heure. Effie est déjà dans son bureau en train de vérifier ses mails et les commandes de la veille. Johanna n'est pas en vue.

_ Bonjour Effie.

_ Ah, bonjour Katniss. Je vois que votre réveil ne vous a pas fait défaut ce matin. La nuit a été bonne ?

_ Oui… oui, oui.

Effie me lance un drôle de regard. Ne comprenant surement pas pourquoi je bute sur un simple « oui ». Elle retourne à son ordinateur et je range mes affaires avant de me rendre à l'étage. Le matin, j'aime prendre un peu de temps là-haut. C'est un grand espace rempli de meubles où s'empilent, dans un ordre strict, des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages. Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, un espace bureau, nous permet de nous assoir et de vérifier les dernières ventes. Ensuite nous n'avons plus qu'à faire le plein de ce qui a été vendu la veille et l'envoyer par la trappe à l'étage en dessous. Je me dirige vers le bureau quand j'apercois Johanna. Elle est assise tapotant distraitement sur le clavier.

_ Salut Jo !

Elle relève la tête et me fixe au moins pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

_ Inutile de te demander si la nuit a été bonne. Bon tu craches le morceau où je dois me refaire le film toute seule ?

Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit doucement à l'oreille, comme pour lui confier un secret :

_ Ca attendra la pause Déjeuner Jo, là on doit bosser.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel amusée par ma réflexion puis tapote à nouveau sur l'ordi.

_ Si tu veux la jouer comme ça. Mais dans ce cas, tu ne devras oublier aucun détails, aussi infimes soient-ils.

Elle me montre le chariot du doigt et j'avance pour récupérer ce dernier, me faufilant avec à travers les rayonnages. Mon esprit déjà bien loin d'ici.

* * *

(1) **Flash** est un superhéros de l'univers _DC Comics_. Son pouvoir principal est sa vitesse de déplacement et d'action prodigieuse.

* * *

J'espère que cette douce parenthèse vous a plu et a déclenché encore plus de questions pour la suite.

A bientôt …


	9. Nouveau départ?

.

°°§°°

Et voilà le chapitre suivant.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews _(_ ** _Noradrenaline_ _,_ _Linou2701_ _,_ _Sarah70801_ _,_ _Emilie80_ _,_ _Bergdorf_ _,_ _princessemarion2003_** _ **et bien d'autres…** ) _parce que certaines m'ont bien fait sourire. Il y a des pointes de vérité dans vos réactions mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment :-P

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

°°§°°

* * *

 **Nouveau départ ?**

.

.

La matinée est passée tranquillement. Nous avons eu un peu plus de monde que d'habitude et Effie y voit toujours les effets de notre prospection. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps pour moi d'aller manger. Profitant de l'absence de Johanna, je rentre dans le bureau pour récupérer mon sac. Effie y est, toujours devant son écran.

_ Effie, je vais m'acheter un sandwich. Vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ?

_ Non, merci Katniss, c'est très gentil mais j'ai un déjeuner dans vingt minutes. Je vous laisserai sans doute la boutique un moment d'ailleurs. Vous le direz à Johanna, quand vous la verrez ?

_ Sans problème.

Je quitte son bureau et sors dans la rue, respirant à plein poumon et profitant pleinement de la chaleur du soleil.

_ Alors on y va ?

Je sursaute. Johanna est appuyée contre le mur à quelques pas de moi. Elle jette sa cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser de la pointe du pied et me prend le bras, l'air satisfaite de son guet-apens. Parce que oui, Johanna m'a gentiment coincée à la sortie de la librairie. Elle aborde, tout de suite, le sujet tant attendu.

_ Je t'observe depuis ce matin. Tu ris, tu souris, tu es souvent dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Je hausse les épaules pour gagner du temps et pousse la porte de la petite boulangerie où nous avons nos habitudes. Je me rappelle aussitôt que les parents de Peeta étaient boulangers. Mes yeux se posent sur cet endroit comme si c'était la première fois que j'y entrais, tentant de m'imaginer un Peeta plus jeune, un tablier couvert de farine noué autour de la taille, apportant des plaques de petits pains encore chaud pour les disposer en vitrine.

_ Katniss ! Tu vas nous dire ce que tu veux à la fin!

Johanna me sort de ma rêverie et je regarde autour de moi, la femme de l'autre côté du comptoir est dubitative. Je passe ma commande et nous ressortons. A peine de retour, Effie part à son rendez-vous, nous laissant seules pour manger puis nous occuper de la clientèle. Jo n'en demandait pas tant. Elle se met aussitôt à son aise, étalant son repas devant elle et m'invitant à commencer d'un geste de la main :

_ Vas- y je t'écoute.

Tout en mangeant, je lui explique la soirée que j'ai passée avec Peeta. Elle m'interrompt de temps en temps pour poser une question puis me laisse poursuivre. A la fin, elle est médusée.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, où est passé notre Katniss nationale ?

Je marmonne, en mâchouillant mon sandwich, qu'effectivement, je ne me reconnais pas trop.

_ Et il t'a proposé de venir te récupérer ? C'est bien. Où est ce qu'il travaille ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Pas grave, on va chercher. Pour qui, il bosse ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas.

_ Dans _quoi,_ il bosse ?

Johanna commence à me regarder bizarrement et moi aussi je commence à me sentir mal. Ma bulle de bien-être est en train d'éclater petit à petit. Je tente de me raccrocher aux branches.

_ Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait pas d'horaire fixe. Il gagne très bien sa vie en tout cas.

Jo, ne se laisse pas prendre. Son regard est perçant.

_ Tu as un numéro pour le contacter?

Je fixe la feuille de salade qui dépasse de mon sandwich, elle est d'un vert magnifique.

_ Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que tu _sais_ au juste sur lui ?

Pas grand-chose, il faut bien le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie, où il le fait, où il vit ni comment le joindre. Encore un peu et même son nom de famille me passait sous le nez.

_ Ok, ok. Katniss, là il va falloir que tu te reprennes ma belle. Tu viens quand même de passer la nuit avec un homme dont tu ne sais _rien_ et qui te fais tourner en bourrique depuis deux semaines. Qui te dit qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour avoir ce qu'il veut ?

Sa réflexion est comme une claque pour moi. Est-ce que j'aurais pu me montrer si stupide ?! Je tente de garder mon tourment pour moi mais je suis désormais sur la défensive, mon air béat ayant totalement disparu de mon visage.

_ Pas _rien_ non plus et tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon en ce qui concerne les mecs !

_ Oh, oh ! Minute papillon, on parle de toi là, pas de moi !

Jo est montée dans les aiguës devant ma réaction. Je me renferme encore plus, jouant nerveusement avec la feuille de salade qui est finalement tombée de mon sandwich. C'est le silence total et nous connaissant, ça vaut mieux pour tous le monde. Je me morigène intérieurement pour avoir été impulsive, imprudente, complètement envoûtée en fait. Moi qui n'arrêtais pas de crier sur tous les toits que, _plus_ jamais, je ne me ferai avoir par un homme. Je me suis brûlée sans même le voir venir.

*OooooO*

Le reste de l'après-midi a été plus que maussade. Heureusement que nous avons eu du monde et que les babillages incessants d'Effie, à propos de son rendez-vous avec ce nouvel éditeur, nous ont fait passé le temps. C'est en traînant les pieds que je rentre chez moi. Jo a bien essayé de me renouer le dialogue en me disant de ne pas faire attention à elle, qu'elle avait tendance à toujours tout voir en noir, mais la vérité est là : je ne lui en veux pas à _elle_ mais à _moi_. J'ai été naïve c'est tout.

J'arrive à mon immeuble sur les coups de 18h15, j'espère ainsi ne pas avoir à attendre Peeta si d'aventure, il devait déjouer nos pronostics et décider de remontrer le bout de son nez. Vérifiant mon courrier, prenant l'escalier au lieu de l'ascenseur, je retarde au maximum mon arrivée dans mon appartement. J'ai gagné cinq minutes, au final. Résolue, je tourne la clef dans la serrure et pénètre à l'intérieur. Tout est silencieux. Je dépose mon sac, enlève mes chaussures. Personne dans le salon, personne dans la salle de bain, ni dans ma chambre. Cette dernière est rangée par contre, le lit est fait et un petit mot trône dessus :

 _« Merci pour cette nuit. »_

Ma main se referme nerveusement sur la feuille de papier puis je commence à tirer les draps de toutes mes forces. Je récupère le tout et les fourre dans mon panier de linge sale avant de me changer et rejoindre le salon. Comment ose-t-il ? Parce qu'il fallait que l'humiliation aille jusque-là ? Je sors une bière du frigo et décide de regarder un peu la télé pour ne pas entendre les secondes s'égrainer mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec mon téléphone, ce qui est totalement ridicule vu que je n'ai pas son numéro. Par contre, à force d'allumer ce satané écran, je vois l'heure défiler sous mes yeux quand même.

19h13 et quatre bières plus tard, je n'en peux plus et reprends mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de ma sœur, cette fois. Elle décroche joyeusement :

_ Bonjour Kat' !

_ Prim ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est bizarre, ça va ?

La tension se sent dans sa voix à elle aussi. Une fois de plus, je me maudis de n'avoir qu'elle a qui me confier.

_ Tu peux venir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ J'ai passé la nuit avec Peeta.

_ J'arrive !

Mon petit canard vient à ma rescousse comme toujours ! Mais comment faire ? Je ne supporterais pas de passer la nuit seule ici. Ma colère refait surface, je me suis promis d'être forte pour elle, de ne plus lui donner de soucis, mais non !

19h28, cinq bières. Les clefs tournent dans la serrure et j'entends la voix de Prim.

_ Je suis là.

Je me suis calée dans mon fauteuil, mon plaid ramené sur les épaules. Elle me regarde, ses yeux dérivent sur les canettes de bières vides et me renvoient toute sa désapprobation.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

_ J'ai passé la nuit avec Peeta.

_ Oui, ça tu me l'as déjà dit.

Elle s'approche et pose son sac sur une chaise avant de venir près de moi. Je lui fais une petite place et elle s'y installe. Son regard est redevenu tendre, elle a le même regard que notre mère : doux, compatissant. C'est peut-être ce que je recherche en elle parfois, des traces de ma mère. Elle a pris tellement de son côté alors que moi, je ressemble bien plus à mon père. Elle se met à me caresser doucement la main.

_ Raconte-moi. La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de lui, c'était à propos de l'épisode du parking et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le revoir ?

Tout se bouscule, j'essaye de lui expliquer, de comprendre :

_ Ce… ce n'était pas prévu. Je suis tombé sur lui hier midi, durant ma pause déjeuné. J'ai pu l'éviter mais Johanna a voulu en savoir plus et là il est arrivé. Jo l'a titillé, il avait l'air normal, je n'ai pas compris, mon cœur, tout est passé si vite et vlan, il décide de m'inviter ! Le Restaurant, Caesar…

_ Stop, Katniss, stop !

Ma petite sœur me regarde, sa main m'intimant de me calmer.

_ Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu essayes de me raconter. Recommences en prenant ton temps, s'il te plait.

Je respire un bon coup, tente de prendre une gorgée de bière mais Prim redépose la canette sur la table avant que j'ai pu l'approcher de mes lèvres. Je lâche l'affaire et recommence mon histoire plus clairement.

_ Hier midi, j'ai vu Peeta près de la librairie. Nous étions sorties manger dehors avec Johanna. Je l'ai aperçu qui discutait avec un homme à quelques mètres de moi et j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une autre route avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Johanna a trouvé mon comportement très louche et a voulu en savoir plus. Pendant que je lui expliquais toute l'histoire, Peeta est arrivé à la terrasse où nous mangions.

_ Et il a entendu votre conversation ?

_ Non, oui, … non, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur, parce que vu son comportement, ce que je disais à Johanna, n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. En tout cas, Jo -tu la connais-…

Prim, acquiesce et je poursuis.

_ … à voulu profiter du moment pour lui tirer les vers du nez. J'avais voulu l'esquiver et il se retrouvait à la même table que nous, discutant avec elle comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances !

Prim plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre ce que je ne lui dis pas. Je réagis trop vite à sa remarque :

_ Ça t'a rendu jalouse ?!

_ Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout !

_ Katniss….

Tout est dans la façon dont Prim vient de prononcer mon prénom. Elle est lasse de toujours devoir deviner ce que je ne lui dit pas. Je me sens honteuse et je décide d'arrêter de me chercher des échappatoires.

_ Oui, j'avoue que pendant un moment, j'ai été jalouse. Peeta ne me prêtais plus vraiment attention et Johanna était… et bien… Jo ne drague pas les hommes, elle les attire. Et il est possible que j'ai eu un peu peur que Peeta ne sente plus attiré par elle que par moi.

C'est dingue pour moi d'avouer ça maintenant. Peeta m'avait déjà dans sa poche bien avant cette histoire de restaurant, en fait ! Prim ma ramène à mon récit :

_ Et qui a parlé de restaurant ?

_ C'est lui. Johanna lui a dit que je me sentais perdue face à ses différentes attitudes envers moi et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a proposé le restaurant. Je voulais dire non, je t'assure mais … ça a été plus fort que moi. J'avais à peine dit _oui_ que tout était fini, il repartait déjà me promettant de venir me prendre à 20h.

_ Et je suppose que la soirée c'est bien passée ?

Prim me sourit timidement, comme si tout n'était pas à mettre aux orties dans cette histoire. Je lui raconte tout sans rien lui cacher des différents sentiments qui m'ont habité cette fois. Tout le plaisir que j'ai pu ressentir en dînant avec lui, ses révélations, mes réactions, son explication face à la mer, notre retour en ville et enfin mon invitation suivi de la réaction de Johanna.

_ Johanna a raison. Ça ne te ressemble pas Katniss. Tu es tellement prudente d'habitude.

_ Sauf quand il s'agit d'histoire de cœur ! J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ce que j'avais dit : _« No mec, No dette ! »_ Ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Descendre de cette voiture et rentrer chez moi. Il m'a eu avec son air de chien battu et ses confidences sur fond de clair de lune !

Prim ne me répond rien, se contentant de me caresser doucement le bras. Je me sens trahie, sale et trahie au plus profond de moi- même ! Je lui ai fait confiance, il a joué avec moi… plusieurs fois ! Me ramenant dans ses filets à chaque fois qu'il me sentait sur le point de lui tourner le dos. Je tremble, Prim se rapproche de moi, nous sommes pratiquement soudées l'une à l'autre sur l'étroite banquette de mon canapé. Elle se tortille même pour ne pas tomber quand elle pousse un long soupir indignée.

_ Tu pourrais investir dans un nouveau canapé quand même! Son encéphalogramme est plat ! Tu vois bien qu'il a poussé son dernier soupir, il y a longtemps, non ?

Je la regarde surprise, son petit air polisson me donne tout de suite envie de rire. D'abord timide mon sourire s'élargit et je finis par rire franchement. Ma sœur est fière du résultat obtenu. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Mon Dieu ! Que ferais-je sans elle ? Elle est tout pour moi : mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre, mon port, ma famille, mon tout !

_ Je t'aime, Prim.

_ Je t'aime moi aussi Kat'. Mais s'il te plait, change ce canapé.

Nous sommes toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand j'entends un bruit de clefs dans la serrure. Prim aussi tend l'oreille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je regarde l'heure sur le micro-onde : 20h37.

Au lieu de nous lever, nous restons immobiles sur le canapé, toujours serrées l'une contre l'autre. La porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Je peux entendre nos deux souffles rythmés et un troisième, calme, léger. Un bruit de sachet puis à nouveau des clefs qui tournent dans la serrure. Des bruits de pas et enfin, nous le voyons : Peeta.

Prim et moi, nous redressons d'un même mouvement, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition. Il nous regarde tour à tour puis tout à coup se retourne pour savoir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose derrière lui qui nous laisserai sans voix. Ne voyant rien, il se tourne à nouveau vers nous, le regard gentiment moqueur.

_ Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il sourit et tout se déroule très vite. Je remarque qu'il s'est changé par rapport à hier soir. Il porte un t-shirt avec un jean, il tient dans ses mains deux sachets qui, à l'odeur, semblent remplis de nourriture chinoise et il les pose sur la table s'avançant vers nous, tentant toujours de déchiffrer notre réaction. Les mots m'échappent complètement et je lui hurle dessus :

_ NON ? MAIS C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE TU RENTRES !

Prim sursaute et il a à peine le temps de comprendre que je pousse ma sœur et fonce sur lui. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de ma part, il fait quelques pas en arrière quand mes deux poings s'abattent sur lui.

_ AIE ! ! Mais ça ne va pas non !

_ Katniss !

La voix de Prim derrière moi ne m'arrête pas. Peeta, lui tente d'attraper mes bras, de m'immobiliser. Je résiste et il doit faire preuve de plus de force. Il ne rigole plus et moi je suis en colère. Comme je me débats encore, il finit par resserrer son emprise sur moi et il me colle contre lui. Nos visages sont tout proches l'un de l'autre et je vois à ses yeux qu'il cherche à comprendre pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil :

_ Là, on va se calmer ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

Je commence à hurler :

_ On avait dit 18h ! Je n'avais pas ton numéro, pas ton adresse, je ne sais pas où tu travailles ! Rien, je ne sais rien. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fichu de moi ! Que je n'étais qu'une parmi d'autres !

Peeta ne dit rien, je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Il est saccadé suite à l'effort qu'il vient de fournir pour me maitriser. A part nos respirations, tout est silencieux. Prim, debout derrière moi, ne dit rien, le temps est comme suspendu. Je respire profondément, et je me sens troublée. Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer, si ?

_ Katniss mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Peeta a fini par sortir de sa torpeur. Son étreinte se desserre sans me relâcher complètement pour autant.

_ On avait dit _pas avant_ 18h. Je suis rentré chez moi me changer et j'en ai profité pour passer quelques coups de téléphone. En route, je me suis arrêté dans un restaurant que j'aime beaucoup. Ca matin, j'ai vu ton frigo avant de partir et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'apporte quelque chose pour ce soir, sinon on aurait rien à manger. Ça t'arrive de faire les courses ? Je n'ai pas ton numéro, pas ton adresse –même si j'ai bonne mémoire- et je ne sais pas non plus, pour qui et où tu travailles. Et donc ? On ne s'est pas dit qu'on se voyait ce soir ?

Sa respiration est redevenue calme, ses yeux m'auscultent et j'ai la sensation de passer au détecteur de mensonge. Je me rends compte que ma réaction a été puérile, uniquement dictée par la peur, ma peur de souffrir à nouveau et mon manque de confiance dans la gente masculine. Je n'en veux même pas à Johanna, c'est moi qui suis… j'ai honte. Mes larmes coulent pour de bon et je voudrais être ailleurs. Peeta rapproche alors son visage du mien. Nos corps sont plaqué l'un contre l'autre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de cette proximité entre nous. Son nez caresse mon visage, il sourit et me glisse à l'oreille :

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment.

C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit le matin de ce fameux petit-déjeuner. Je ferme les yeux, piteuse et lui murmure à mon tour :

_ Je comprendrais que tu veuille partir.

Il recule son visage du mien pour me mieux me regarder.

_ Pour que tu te mettes à écumer la ville pour me retrouver et me faire la peau ? Non, merci, Kate, je préfère encore rester là.

 _Kate_? Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Il va me rendre folle où c'est moi, qui vais le rendre fou, au choix. Il rapproche doucement son visage, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits. Il m'embrasse doucement le front, les tempes, le bout du nez et je me laisse happer par ses baisers contre ma peau, par son odeur et sa douceur. Un léger bruit derrière nous.

_ Hum, hum. Je suppose que tu es Peeta ? Moi c'est Primrose, la petite sœur.

Nous nous tournons vers Prim, toujours debout devant mon canapé, un air amusé sur le visage.

* * *

 _Que sera sera, what ever will be, will be, lalala lala lalala Que sera, sera!_


	10. En apesanteur

.

°°§°°

 _Et tout de suite… la suite !_

°°§°°

* * *

 **En apesanteur**

.

.

_ Oh ma tête !

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière, trop vive pour mes pauvres pupilles, provoque une décharge à l'arrière de mon crâne et je décide de les laisser fermer pour le moment. Ma tête pèse des tonnes et je me demande si mon cou pourra le supporter. Six bières ?! Il n'aura fallu que six pauvres bières pour me mettre dans un état pareil ? Définitivement pas mon habitude ! Le pire c'est qu'elles étaient là en prévision du prochain match que nous devions regarder chez Jo. C'était mon billet d'entrée pour son appartement. J'en aurais siroté une pendant qu'elle et ses invités auraient ingurgités les autres, plus ses nombreuses petites sœurs qu'ils auraient pris soin d'aller récupérer à l'épicerie du coin, histoire de réunir la famille. Je souris à ma propre blague ce qui déclenche un nouvel éclair de douleur tout le long de ma boite crânienne. Pourquoi ai-je tant bu déjà ? Ah oui ! Peeta.

La bouche pâteuse, cherchant à tâtons où se trouve les choses autour de moi, je garde les yeux fermés. Hors de question que je me reprenne la lumière du soleil en pleine face !

_ Eh, eh bien ! Quel spectacle navrant. Et moi qui t'ai toujours vu comme un modèle, mon héroïne des temps moderne.

_ Hummmm, Priiiiim. Moins fort s'il te plait.

Ma voix est gémissante et ma petite sœur se met à rire doucement. J'entends cependant le bruit d'un verre que l'on dépose à côté de moi.

_ Voilà, ton breuvage miracle. Rejoins moi d'ici une demi-heure, le temps qu'il agisse et que tu sois présentable. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool ! C'est grave pour une barmaid ? Heureusement que c'est moi qui ai fait infirmière, tu n'aurais pas survécu aux soirées étudiantes ! Tiens, tu as encore un peu de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Au fait, Peeta t'as déjà vu comme ça ?!

Sa voix martèle ma tête et si je pouvais, je lui enverrai quelque chose au visage. Le tir au pigeon a toujours été ma spécialité ! Au lieu de ça, je lui réponds aussi férocement qu'il m'est possible de le faire au vu de mon état proche du coma.

_ Priiiiiiim, merci beaucoup mais s'il te plait, fiche le camp !

Elle bougonne quelque chose puis sort de ma chambre. Je me redresse lamentablement sur un coude puis porte le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide frais me fait un bien fou et je le redépose avec précaution, attendant avec bonheur, ce moment où la douleur va doucement mais surement commencer à refluer avant de totalement disparaître !

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, nouvelle tentative. Un œil, seulement. Pas d'éclair, pas de douleur fulgurante, juste un léger mal de tête qui ne sera bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Je me retourne dans mon lit bénissant Effie de m'avoir donné mon mercredi en vue de la nocturne de vendredi. Jo a hérité du jeudi, ce qui est tant mieux parce que j'aurais été incapable de me lever ce matin pour aller travailler. Je me traîne hors de mon lit pour atteindre la salle de bain. De l'eau fraîche me fera le plus grand bien.

Propre, réveillée, de meilleure humeur, je rejoins ma sœur dans mon salon. Elle m'a préparé de quoi manger. Un menu à cheval entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner : jus d'orange, omelette aux légumes, tartine et yaourt aux céréales. Je m'assois au bar devant mon plateau tandis qu'elle feuillette un magazine.

_ Merci, sœurette, t'es la meilleur.

_ De rien, de rien. Tu diras aussi merci à Peeta, c'est lui qui a rempli ton frigo après-tout.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle évoque Peeta devant moi mais je n'ose pas embrayer sur le sujet. Petit un parce que j'ai été ridicule de m'en faire et de l'appeler à la rescousse hier et petit deux parce que j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à me souvenir de la soirée après l'arrivée de Peeta. J'ai presque peur de me souvenir. Je l'entends encore tourner les pages de son magazine puis, je me tourne vers elle.

_ Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?!

Elle me regarde par-dessus son journal.

_ Si. Je suis du service de nuit pour les trois prochains jours.

_ Ok.

Je ne dis rien de plus, je finis mon assiette et attrape mon yaourt pour aller le manger près d'elle. Elle me fait une petite place, faisant grincer mon canapé et je m'installe aussi bien que possible. Elle pose son magasine sur la table basse en poussant un profond soupir.

_ Tu sais que Peeta est d'accord avec moi pour ce canapé ?

Je la regarde les yeux ronds.

_ Katniss ! Le canapé.

Prim se tortille dessus le faisant grincer joyeusement.

_ Oui, oui, dès que j'ai un moment, j'irais voir les prix en magasin.

_ Aaaaaah ! Génial, c'est Peeta qui va être content !

Là, je n'en peux plus. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Peeta ?

Un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage.

_ Ah ben quand même ! Je me demandais quand tu poserais la question. Tu sais que j'ai failli aller te réveiller pour que tu me parle de lui ? Parce que clairement Katniss, tu m'as caché des choses ! En même temps, hier tu étais tellement pompette que tu n'étais plus sur tes gardes. Le masque est tombé ! Ah ah ah, vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux !

Prim gigote et fais des moues pas possible pendant qu'elle s'exprime. Je remarque qu'elle aussi a pris le tic de ma tante avec le mot « pompette » mais elle me fait aussi un peu peur dans ses propos.

_ Attend de quoi tu parles exactement ? Quel masque ?

_ Katniss ! Tu es dingue de ce mec. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quand il a réussi à te calmer, mazette ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée d'être dans la même pièce que deux autres personnes simplement en train de se regarder. Alors quand il a voulu t'embrasser, il fallait que je vous rappelle que j'étais là.

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer. J'ai trop honte tout à coup. Prim continue sur sa lancée.

_ Tu sais, c'était vraiment chouette de parler avec lui parce que je ne le connaissais qu'à travers tes récits et c'était parfois flippant votre délire, mais en fait tout ça c'était juste de l'amoourrrrrrr !

Si elle le pouvait, elle danserait sur place ! Je me sens obligé de la calmer un peu, surtout que je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle raconte.

_ Prim, c'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi. De quoi vous avez parlé au juste ? Et pourquoi, je ne me souviens de rien ?

_ Tu avais trop bu, voilà pourquoi ! Après son arrivée, la seule chose que tu as pu faire c'est manger et te coller à lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. C'est lui qui t'as porté jusqu'à ton lit mais c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillé. Oh, je pense qu'il aurait pu le faire mais c'est un vrai gentleman quand il veut. Ensuite, on a discuté tous les deux. En ce qui me concerne tu as mon approbation. Peet' est trop cool.

 _« Peet' est trop cool »_ ? Mais on va où là ? Pourquoi m'étais-je endormie ? Je devais lui poser tout un tas de question en plus. Il ne fallait pas que je refasse la même erreur consistant à ne rien savoir sur lui et voilà que j'avais laissé passer l'occasion !

_ Il est parti tôt, je suppose ?

_ Pas vraiment, il devait être 2-3h du matin.

_ Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps.

Prim me regarde intriguée.

_ Je te l'ai dit, on a parlé. D'ailleurs, il a noté son adresse, ses numéros de téléphone et l'adresse de sa boite là-dessus pour toi. Pour pas que tu lances un avis de recherche à ton réveil.

Elle se met à rire comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille blague et j'ai la sensation que s'en est bien une… entre Peeta et elle. Je tends la main vers la feuille qu'elle m'a indiqué du regard tout en avalant ma bouchée de yaourt que je manque lui craché dessus en lisant l'adresse de sa boite.

_ Il bosse pour _Snow Industry_ ?!

Je récupère mes miettes de céréales tant bien que mal pendant que Prim tapote dans ses mains comme une bienheureuse.

_ Ouiiiiiiii ! D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il travaille au service de communication, relations presses. Et tu as vu son adresse ?! Il m'a décrit son appartement. Il prend tout un étage avec vu mer, à la bordure de la ville. Il a dit qu'il serait heureux de nous y inviter à manger avec Gale dès que tu le voudras. Tu le voudras bientôt, hein Kat' !

Ma petite sœur est complètement conquise et moi, je me demande ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire d'autres.

_ Heu, oui, oui, on verra, il n'y a pas le feu.

Prim se calme un peu et se fait plus sérieuse.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Katniss. Prend ton temps et fais les choses comme tu le sens c'est tout. Je serais toujours de ton côté de toute façon. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde non ?

Ma petite sœur et sa joie de vivre, sa confiance en l'autre et son éternel optimisme. Je l'attire à moi et la serre bien fort.

_ Tu es adorable tu sais ça. Papa et maman serait tellement heureux de te voir aujourd'hui.

Elle se décolle un peu me regardant longuement avant d'ajouter :

_ Il serait tellement heureux que tu laisses un peu plus les autres voir qui tu es. Toi aussi tu es formidable Katniss.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à sa phrase qu'elle se relève et époussette sa tenue non épargnée par mes céréales.

_ Bon, tu te changes et dès que tu es prête, on y va.

Je lève un sourcil curieux.

_ On va où ?

_ Moi je rentre chez moi, me reposer avant ce soir et toi je te dépose aux bureaux de _Snow Industry,_ en ville, pour que tu puisses déjeuner avec Peeta. Il t'attend à 13h et il est déjà midi passé.

_ Et vous comptiez me demander mon avis à quel moment ?

Je suis étonnée par la nouvelle mais Prim se contente de lever les bras au ciel en me répliquant d'une voix plaintive :

 __ « Et vous comptiez me demander mon avis à quel moment ? »_ Genre, tu n'as pas envie de savoir où il travaille ni même passer un moment avec lui ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle me défit de lui répondre autre chose que la vérité.

_ Je vais me changer.

_ Ouais, lâche-t-elle dans un sourire.

*OooooO*

12h55. Je m'apprête à entrer dans l'immense bâtiment qui regroupe les bureaux de _Snow Industry_. C'est le plus grand groupe de cette partie de la côte et je me sens vraiment comme une intruse, juste en me tenant devant l'immense building. Je devrais peut-être appeler Peeta pour lui dire de me rejoindre en bas ?

Non, non Katniss ! Sois un peu plus forte que ça. Il ne s'agit que de rentrer, demander le service de communication et si c'est nécessaire préciser que c'est Peeta Mellark que tu veux voir. J'ajuste un peu ma tenue. C'est triste à dire mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez d'effort dans le choix de ma tenue. Prim avait l'air satisfaite, moi aussi. Un chemisier sans manche vert bouteille accompagné d'un jean flare taille haute brut (que je viens d'acheter !) avec une ceinture à grosse boucle, des escarpins et une pochette noirs. En temps normal, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi mais quand je vois les femmes toutes plus raffinées les unes que les autres qui entrent et sortent du bâtiment, j'ai des doutes. Le regard dédaigneux de l'une d'entre elle me donne la pointe d'assurance qu'il me manquait pour passer le pas. Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là avec ses chaussures à semelles rouges !

Je m'avance, décidée à en finir avec ce stress inutile, et passe les portes à tambour. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me retrouve dans un grand hall d'où partent plusieurs ascenseurs, des escalators et des escaliers. Le logo de _Snow Industry_ , une rose blanche où perle une unique goutte d'eau, trône en bonne place au-dessus de l'énorme comptoir d'accueil. Des fauteuils blancs et gris son disposé par ci par là en petit groupe. Quelques plantes vertes savamment disposées donnent une touche nature à l'ensemble mais ce qui fait vivre ce hall c'est surtout le bourdonnement incessant qu'on y entend. L'heure ne doit pas arranger les choses, tout le monde se pressant pour aller manger, mais c'est tout de même impressionnant.

Arrivée au comptoir, une jeune fille dans un uniforme blanc impeccable me sourit avant de me demander la raison de ma visite.

_ Je souhaiterais me rendre au service communication, relations presses s'il vous plait.

_ Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait appelez ça un rendez-vous ? Il s'agissait simplement d'aller manger mais si je lui répondais non, elle risquait de me dire de revenir avec un rendez-vous.

_ Oui. Avec Peeta Mellark.

Il me sembla voir un éclair de plaisir traverser le regard de cette hôtesse à l'évocation du nom de Peeta mais ça ne dura qu'un millième de seconde.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Katniss Everdeen.

Elle pianote sur son clavier, sourit puis j'entends un faible roulis. Elle me tend ensuite un pass avec mon nom et le nom du service où je souhaite me rendre avant de m'indiquer les ascenseurs.

_ Vous pouvez monter au 74ème étage. La secrétaire de Monsieur Mellark vous attend.

La secrétaire de Monsieur Mellark ? Quel poste est-ce qu'il occupe au juste dans cette boite pour avoir droit à une secrétaire ? Et est ce qu'elle a bien dit au 74éme étage ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que plus notre bureau se trouvait en hauteur, plus on avait de l'importance au sein d'une boite. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Tout en tachant de cacher mes questionnement, je prends le pass qu'elle me tend et me dirige d'un pas mesurée vers les ascenseurs. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il arrive et j'ai le plaisir de m'y retrouver seule. J'appuis sur l'étage désirée, notant au passage que ce dernier peut monter jusqu'au 77ème étage et je me laisse griser par la sensation que me procure la vitesse d'élévation de la cabine. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de monter si haut, si vite.

C'est avec le sourire que je descends de la cabine, mon stress déjà oublié. Je promène mon regard autour de moi pour découvrir les lieux. C'est un espace peint dans des tons chaleureux, de crème et de beige clair. Les meubles et les deux canapés qui s'y trouvent sont dans les mêmes teintes. Devant moi un bureau en verre derrière lequel une jeune femme blonde est affairée sur son ordinateur. Je m'avance lentement mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas vers elle qu'elle se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Madge Undersee, la secrétaire de Monsieur Mellark. Je vais vous accompagner dans son bureau. Il sera là d'ici quelques instants, une réunion qui a pris un peu de retard. Il m'a demandé de vous installer et de veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

Impeccable ! Sa diction et son sourire avaient été impeccable. J'hoche simplement la tête de peur de paraître commune en ouvrant la bouche et la suit. Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Elle ouvre les deux battants de la porte située sur ma droite et se place sur le côté pour me laisser entrer. Ce bureau est plus grand que mon appartement !

_ Vous pouvez vous installer de ce côté, où la vue est plus agréable ou vous installer ici si vous ne préférez pas vous exposer au soleil. Souhaitez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Madge me regarde un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

_ Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait.

_ Avec plaisir. Plate ou gazeuse ?

Sérieusement ? Est-ce que nous sommes déjà au restaurant ? Je garde ma réflexion pour moi et lui réponds que de l'eau plate suffira. Elle se détourne pour me servir avant de poser un dessous de verre sur l'une des table basse et de me tendre un grand verre d'eau fraîche avec une rondelle de citron. Une rondelle de citron !

_ S'il vous faut quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à utiliser l'interphone posé sur la table basse. Je vais prévenir Monsieur Mellark de votre arrivée.

Elle ressort en refermant la porte avec plus de grâce que je ne le ferais jamais. Son tailleur à jupe crayon d'un blanc immaculé, rehaussé d'un bustier bleu marine fait ressortir à merveille le bleu de ses yeux et la douceur de ses traits. Peeta travaille vraiment avec telle beauté, prête à satisfaire ses moindres désirs tous les jours ? Je m'assois près de la fenêtre et bois mon eau citronnée d'une traite ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de déjeuner avec lui déjà ?

Enfin seule, je promène mon regard autour de moi. Son bureau donne sur la ville ou peut-être devrais-je dire au-dessus de la ville. Il est un peu en forme de part de tarte où la pointe serait la porte par laquelle je viens de rentrer et le bord opposé l'immense baie vitrée que j'ai en face de moi. Sauf qu'il s'agirait d'une très grosse tarte en l'occurrence. Je retrouve les même couleurs d'un côté et de l'autre de la porte. Son bureau ayant quand même quelques touches orangées en plus et des tableaux représentant des paysages sans fin. Un grand bureau en verre, quelques fauteuils pivotants, un grand sofa, un bar et des armoires fermées à clef complètent ce tableau.

_ C'est donc là que tu travailles, Peeta ? Je comprends mieux le costume sur mesure et la voiture de sport.

Tout en murmurant, je me suis levée et approchée de la baie vitrée pour profiter de la vue. A ma montre, il est 13h15 et le soleil inonde de sa lumière ce bureau et les rues en contre-bas. Ce doit être agréable de travailler avec le monde à vos pieds. Toujours à ma contemplation, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retourne pendant que Peeta referme derrière lui. Il est très élégant dans son costume bleu marine, ses cheveux savamment coiffés en arrière et son air émerveillé sur le visage. Je lui souris nerveusement.

_ Alors, tout ça, j'englobe la pièce d'un seul geste tout en lui parlant, c'est toi ?

Il s'avance vers moi et place une main légère sur mes hanches.

_ Non, ça c'est seulement l'endroit où je travaille. Par contre ça, et il pose un baiser tout aussi léger sur mes lèvres, ça c'est moi.

* * *

 _La suite dans la prochain épisode…_


	11. Rêve

.

°°§°°

 _Bonjour, bonjour, voici le chapitre suivant._

 _Un peu de douceur, un peu de bonheur, un peu de simplicité et de sincérité… ou presque._

 _Bonne lecture !_

°°§°°

* * *

 **Rêve**

.

.

Un vent léger souffle sur ma peau, atténuant tout en douceur la chaleur provoquée par les rayons du soleil sur mes bras nus. La sensation sur mes jambes est tout aussi agréable et je me laisse bercée avec délice par les lents mouvements du hamac où j'ai trouvé refuge. En tee-shirt et short en jean, je me prélasse sur la terrasse de Peeta. Assis non loin de moi, il est installé sur un fauteuil, une jambe repliée sur l'autre et un carnet de croquis posé en équilibre précaire par dessus. Ce dernier s'est mis en tête de me dessiner.

Absorbé par son dessin, et même quand il lève les yeux vers moi, il ne semble pas remarquer que je l'observe depuis un moment déjà. Cette scène me fait penser à Jack dessinant Rose dans l'intimité de sa cabine (1). A la différence que contrairement à elle, je suis vêtue ! Peeta parait plus jeune ainsi, malgré son air concentré, un léger sourire flotte au coin de ses lèvres. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder: il est beau. C'est d'une banalité affligeante de dire ça mais c'est tellement vrai. Avec sa chemise blanche et son bermuda chocolat, il est simple, sans fioriture ni extravagance. Il est comme cet océan qui s'étale devant moi : calme, apaisant.

Je perçois toujours le bruit des vagues qui viennent se briser aux pieds des rochers à quelques mètres de nous, en contrebas. Prim et Gale n'ont pas pu résister et ils sont partis se promener le long de la côte. Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus de leur promenade. Les connaissant, ils réapparaîtront les pantalons enroulés jusqu'aux genoux et un sourire épanouie sur le visage. Je ferme les yeux.

Un rêve, je crois bien qu'on peut dire que je vis un rêve depuis que Peeta et moi sommes « ensembles ». Notre relation s'est officialisée mercredi dernier lorsque nous avons déjeuné à son bureau. Le cadre dans lequel il travaille m'a quelque peu intimidé au début mais il m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise en me proposant de manger dans son bureau plutôt que de sortir. Nous n'avions jamais passé un moment « normal » depuis que je l'avais secouru ce fameux soir et lui aussi avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi, au calme. Madge, sa secrétaire, s'est occupé de nous faire livrer différents plats et nous sommes restés là, soixante-quatorze étages au-dessus du monde auquel j'étais habitué mais avec l'impression tenace d'être exactement là où je devais être : avec lui.

J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que les choses sont bien réelles entre nous. Ce jour- là, j'étais très curieuse d'en savoir plus sur lui et je l'avais littéralement bombardé de questions. Où était-il né ? En quelle année ? Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Quel genre d'enfant était-il ? Quelles études avait-il suivis? Qu'en était-il de ses rapports avec Delly, son ex-fiancé ? Et des choses beaucoup plus anodines. Je ne voulais plus nager en eaux troubles avec lui. Je ne voulais pas non plus lui refaire de scène comme la veille au soir, quand je ne l'avais pas trouvé dans mon appartement à 18h tapantes !

 **Début du Flashback**

Entre deux bouchées, il m'avait parlé à nouveaux de son enfance. Il était le benjamin de la famille et avait deux frères aînés. Le premier avait repris la boulangerie familiale, toujours ouverte dans les quartiers ouest de Panem et le cadet était professeur de sport mais aussi l'entraîneur de l'équipe de lutte de son établissement, depuis cette année. Il avait pu les mener en final des compétitions régionales dès sa prise de poste et il visait maintenant le niveau supérieur.

Il y avait eu tellement de fierté dans la voix et le regard de Peeta quand il en avait parlé.

 __ Mon frère est un passionné. Je me souviens qu'en dernière année de lycée, pour lui, nous nous sommes retrouvés l'un contre l'autre au tournoi local. Il voulait tellement, gagner que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lutter à fond contre lui. Je me suis toujours demandé si j'aurais pu remporter ce combat sans cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui allait briser ses rêves._

Sa relation avec son père était plus respectueuse, plus douce. Peeta m'avait expliqué qu'à la mort de sa femme, son père était devenu plus proches de ses fils mais en même temps plus sombres, plus mélancolique dès qu'il se croyait seul.

 __ Je n'ai jamais compris comment leur couple fonctionnait mais il devait quand même beaucoup l'aimer. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu la voir rire, sourire avec lui comme au temps de leur jeunesse. J'aurais bien voulu connaitre cette femme dont il parlait de temps en temps avec nous, celle dont il était tombé amoureux, celle qu'il avait épousé…_

Sa voix était resté en suspend quelques secondes avant qu'il n'embraye avec les sacrifices que son père avait fait pour lui permettre de poursuivre des études de management dans une bonne école.

 __ Ça a été comme un pari sur l'avenir pour lui. Son aîné avait repris la boulangerie, le second vivait de sa passion pour le sport mais comment aider le dernier. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez ce genre de cercle dans ton lycée mais dans le mien nous avions un cercle de débatteurs. Notre prof de littérature nous avait obligés à assister à une rencontre inter-lycée un jour et contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, j'avais accroché dès les premières phases. Cette façon de convaincre, de manier les mots m'avait époustouflé. Je me suis inscrit au cercle le lendemain et c'est finalement ce qui a dirigé mes études. Par contre, c'est un talent qui ne m'a jamais vraiment servi dans mes relations amoureuses !_

Un grand sourire s'était épanoui sur son visage et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à le croire. Je le revoyais discuter avec des filles, pendues à ses lèvres au bar. D'ailleurs ! S'il était avec Delly depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce que c'était que ses attitudes qu'il avait parfois au _Twelve_ ? Je lui avais posé la question sans détour.

 __ Ah, ça ! Non, tu te trompes. C'était pour Finnick._

Je le regardais suspicieuse avant qu'il ne s'explique.

 __ Le soucis quand les filles sortent, c'est qu'elles le font rarement seules. Et de ce fait, elles prennent souvent très mal que leur copines ne soient pas inclus dans les conversations ou draguer par un mec aussi. En parlant avec la « copine », je permets à mes amis de passer du temps avec celle qu'ils visent réellement._

 __ C'est dégueulasse !_

J'étais outrée !

 __ Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je leur tiens compagnie au club c'est tout. Comme ça elle s'amuse aussi et elle laisse leur amie profiter de la soirée de leur côté._

Je me reprenais un peu :

 __ Oui, peut-être... mais de là à partir avec elle…_

 __ Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'en raccompagner une ou deux qui se retrouvaient sans moyen de transport pour rentrer mais c'est tout. Mais attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais au juste ?_

 __ Ben… ben tu sais bien !_

Je n'allais pas lui faire un dessin quand même.

 __ Je vois. Je crois surtout que je n'étais pas le seul à t'avoir remarqué en fait. Tu m'avais déjà dans ton collimateur. Mais je prends encore ça pour un compliment !_

J'avais manqué m'étouffer non sans remarquer que cette phrase revenait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il tournait toujours les choses à son avantage, c'en était presque effrayant.

Puis il m'avait questionné à son tour, m'arrêtant rarement mais toujours pour éclaircir un détail, avoir une précision qui lui permettrait d'avoir une meilleure idée du contexte ou de la situation. Même le sujet « Cato » avait été évoqué mais heureusement pour moi, Madge l'avait rappelé à ses obligations. Il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'au hall, et j'avais pu me rendre compte de l'effet « Mellark » qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Sa plastique plus le prestige de son poste devait faire tourner les têtes. Il n'y avait pas qu'au _Twelve_ , qu'il faisait sensation. Au moment où il avait déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres j'avais même pu sentir des lames s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je me serais effondrée au milieu de ce hall. Motif : Multiples blessures causées par armes blanches.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je m'étais recouchée, laissant mon esprit vagabonder sur les événements de ces derniers jours. Me remémorant les moindres détails de nos divers rencontres et souriant de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses au final. Moi, Katniss Elisabeth Everdeen, je souriais.

 **Fin du flashback.**

Un effleurement sur ma joue, me fait ouvrir les yeux. Peeta me regarde avec un grand sourire.

_ Je te réveille ?

_ Non, je ne dormais pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Je me redresse lentement faisant tanguer le hamac.

_ C'est si agréable ici. Tu as vraiment de la chance.

_ Oui c'est vrai, dit- il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à la mer.

Le vent plaque sa chemise contre son corps me laissant deviner les formes harmonieuse de son torse et de ses hanches sans mal. Je sens mes joues rosir légèrement mais je me mets à regarder la mer moi aussi.

_ J'ai choisi cette maison juste pour la vue. Se réveiller chaque matin avec un tel paysage vous donne de l'énergie pour toute la journée mais s'endormir en regardant le coucher de soleil est encore plus merveilleux, tu verras.

S'endormir en regardant le coucher de soleil ? Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? Jusqu'à maintenant c'est lui qui est toujours venu chez moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est même la première fois que j'entre dans son cocon, son univers. Pour lui, il semble clair que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur. Ma sœur avait raison, je devrais apprendre à m'ouvrir, arrêter d'avoir peur de souffrir. Je pouvais faire confiance à Peeta, je l'avais toujours pressenti… même quand son comportement n'avait alors ni queue ni tête.

_ Kate ?

_ Hum ?

Mon attention revient vers lui.

_ Tu restes ce soir ?

Je lui souris tendrement. Une envolée de papillons s'éparpillant dans mon ventre. J'étais pire qu'une collégienne quand il me regardait comme ça.

_ Avec plaisir.

Il sourit à son tour avant de tendre ses doigts vers moi. Je les mêle au miens avec sensualité. Une sonnerie nous sort alors de notre bulle.

_ Ah, je crois qu'ils sont de retour. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il embrasse nos doigts entrelacés avant de me quitter pour aller ouvrir à Gale et Prim. Ils choisissent bien leur moment pour revenir ces deux-là!

Mon regard revient à la place qu'occupait Peeta il y a peu, et tombe sur le carnet dans lequel il me dessinait. Ma curiosité l'emporte et je descends du hamac avec souplesse pour jeter un œil à son dessin. Il l'a simplement déposé face contre la table de jardin. Son dessin est magnifique. On m'y voit allonger dans le hamac, une jambe pliée par-dessus l'autre, la tête reposant sur mes avant-bras. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux un sourire apaisé et apaisant sur le visage. Je m'étais trompé en fait, il savait que je le regardais. C'était flagrant quand on observait son dessin. Tout à ma contemplation, je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite que Peeta devrait déjà être revenu avec les deux promeneurs sur ses talons.

Je repose son carnet sur la table et passe la porte fenêtre restée ouverte pour revenir dans son salon. Des éclats de voix parviennent jusqu'à moi. C'est une femme mais certainement pas ma sœur. Prim s'énerve très rarement et certainement pas de cette manière. Je suis tiraillée. Est-ce que je dois retourner sur la terrasse ou m'avancer pour savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Un nouvel éclat de voix suivi d'un grand fracas me décide immédiatement pour la solution numéro deux. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et sans prendre la peine de réenfiler mes sandales je m'avance vers l'entrée, de là où proviennent les cris.

_ Tu n'essayes même pas de nier ?! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien Peeta ! J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps avec toi !

_ Delly, est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer et me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tu as déjà récupéré toute tes affaires, il me semble.

J'aperçois Peeta en premier, il est accroupi au sol, rassemblant d'une main agile, les morceaux de bois de la petite structure qui se trouvait dans son entrée. Cette folle l'a jeté au sol ?

_ Heureusement que je les ai récupéré. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ta nouvelle poule mette ses sales doigts dessus.

_ Inutile de devenir insultante. Elle ne te connait pas et ne t'as jamais rien fait.

C'est de moi qu'elle parle là ? C'est moi la poule ?! Je m'approche un peu plus toujours dissimulée à leurs yeux par l'angle de l'entrée.

_ D'où te viens toute cette colère Delly ?

Peeta s'est relevé, reposant les morceaux de bois sur le meuble près de lui. Il me parait lassé par les reproches de son ex.

_ Cette colère ?

Déstabilisée par sa question, elle a dû faire quelque chose car il fait deux pas vers elle, sortant de mon champ de vision. Je ne peux que l'entendre à présent.

_ Delly, les choses se sont dégradés entre nous et je veux bien admettre que j'y ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'ai pas vu tout ce que tu faisais pour moi et j'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que ce que nous partagions était suffisant mais je me trompais. On se trompait tous les deux. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et je suis juste heureux que les choses n'aient pas été plus loin. Tu imagines la situation si nous étions mariés ou même parents ?

La voix de Peeta est calme et il tente de ramener son ex fiancé à la raison mais je doute du résultat. Je ne les vois toujours pas mais au ton de la voix de cette dernière, je sens que ce n'est pas gagné pour lui.

_ Je veux plus !

_Pardon ?

De quoi, elle parle encore? Plus de quoi ?

_ Ce que tu m'as donné ne me convient pas. J'en veux plus. Si nous étions mariés, la moitié de tes biens m'appartiendrait en cas de divorce.

C'est de l'argent qu'elle veut ? Pourquoi ?

_ Delly tu déraisonne là. Tu as repris toutes tes affaires, tu as toujours voulu garder ton appartement donc tu n'as aucun droit sur celui-ci. De plus, je t'ai donné un peu d'argent pour t'aider dans ton projet de traiteur. Si nous nous étions mariés, je l'aurais fait et ça me semblait logique mais je ne te dois rien de plus.

_ Et toutes ses années perdues ?

Sans les voir, la tension est palpable.

_ Tu parles de ses années où tu t'es accroché à un rêve ou de ses années où tu as commencé à me tromper ? De quelles années parles-tu au juste Delly !

Le ton de Peeta est radicalement différent. Il ne prend plus de pincette avec elle maintenant.

_ De… de quoi tu parles, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

_ Arrête de me mentir ! Tu croyais que je ne saurais jamais rien mais les langues se délient quand on sait à qui parler et comment le faire. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de revenir là-dessus vu que j'ai tout appris _après_ notre rupture mais je sais parfaitement que ce mec n'était pas le premier. Et d'après mes sources, il n'aurait sans doute pas été le denier non plus, mariés ou pas !

_ Paf!

Une claque magistrale vient de résonner dans l'air. C'est trop pour moi, j'avance pour de bon, faisant clairement part de ma présence à Peeta et à la fameuse Delly. Elle est debout droite comme un « i », la main repliée sur le cœur, le teint pâle, les lèvres tirées en un rictus mauvais. Elle aurait pu être belle sans cette haine farouche qui danse dans ses yeux, et déforme ses traits. Sans ce sentiment d'humiliation qui s'affiche sur son visage et qui double d'intensité quand elle pose enfin les yeux sur moi.

_ Peeta ?

Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'elle. Toute leur conversation ne fait que confirmer tout ce que Peeta m'a dit précédemment. Au moins, il n'a pas menti là-dessus. Leur relation ne valait plus rien et sa trahison avait scellé leur destin. Peeta me regarde interloqué, je crois que pendant un instant, il a complètement oublié que j'étais là, dans sa maison, et que je pouvais avoir tout entendu. Il me fait un faible sourire.

_ Ça va Katniss. Delly partait.

_ Katniss !

Elle a sifflé mon prénom tel un serpent. Ça me fait froid dans le dos. Elle me regarde de haut en bas avant de tourner les talons, faisant voler sa chevelure blonde derrière elle.

_ Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur !

Elle part sans rien dire de plus, claquant la porte au passage. J'avance vers Peeta. Sa joue gauche est rougie par la gifle que lui a donnée Delly.

_ Peeta, ta joue !

Il garde son sourire passant ses doigts sur son visage comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça a fait plus de bruit qu'autre chose.

Au vue de la coloration de son épiderme, j'ai des doutes. Et puis Delly n'est pas du tout comme je me l'étais imaginée : petite, fluette et terriblement gentille en apparence. Non elle est pratiquement de ma taille, plus imposante et plus ronde. Ça lui va plutôt bien d'ailleurs, d'un point de vue totalement objectif, c'est une belle femme. Sans y penser, ma main s'est tout naturellement posée sur la joue de Peeta. Comme pour atténuer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Il ferme les yeux à mon contact, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_ Ta main est fraiche, c'est agréable.

Je me rapproche de lui et il plaque l'une de ses mains par-dessus la mienne avant de me ramener vers lui avec l'autre. Il pose ensuite sa tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur, fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux sous ses caresses dans mon cuir chevelu et sur ma nuque. C'est agréable, tellement apaisant après la tornade qui vient de quitter son appartement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais toute cette histoire me fait penser à Cato. Cette façon abjecte qu'il a eu de jouer avec moi sans jamais ressentir le moindre remord avant de disparaitre de ma vie. Peeta et moi avons été touchés par la déception amoureuse. Certes de façon différentes, mais un cœur brisé peut-il rivaliser avec un autre ? Sa chance à lui est de m'avoir croisé bien plus tôt dans ses tourments. Alors que moi j'ai dû patienter jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Où étais tu ?

J'ai prononcé ces quelques mots sans même y réfléchir. Là, dans ses bras, je me sens tellement bien. Pourquoi ai-je dû l'attendre alors que lui m'est pratiquement tombé dans les bras au détour d'une ruelle sombre, le jour même de sa rupture avec elle.

Il presse un peu plus son visage contre ma peau. Avant de remonter sur mon visage vers le mien dans un lent mouvement. Les yeux dans les yeux nous nous regardons avec émotion.

_ Où étais tu, pendant tout ce temps ?

Il me sourit. Ses yeux bleus m'hypnotisant totalement en quelques secondes.

_ Comme tu as pu le constater j'étais un peu pris... mais maintenant, je suis tout à toi.

Il effleure mon visage du bout de son nez et je referme les yeux, voulant profiter au maximum de cette caresse. Je lui murmure, candide :

_ Toujours ?

Il sourit contre mon cou avant de m'embrasser, lentement et avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Mon cœur palpite fortement dans ma poitrine. Ma main libre se glisse le long de son dos, dessinant chaque muscle et le maintenant contre moi. Je suis si bien. Il met fin au baiser, trop tôt, trop vite.

_ Toujours.

* * *

 _Saperlipopette ! Désolée d'avoir fait de Delly une telle harpie mais en partant du principe qu'elle aurait un mauvais fond, je la vois bien partir en vrille comme ça en se sentant insulter ou menacer. Brrr, flippante !_


	12. Cocon

.

°°§°°

 _Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Il amorce un virage important et j'espère que jusqu'à présent, vous avez pu vous imprégner du caractère des différents personnages et entrer dans leurs univers._

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

°°§°°

* * *

 **12\. Cocon**

.

.

_ Coucou, on est de retour !

Prim vient de rentrer tout sourire dans le salon mais il disparaît progressivement quand elle nous voit, Peeta et moi. Nous sommes attablés, chacun devant un verre de vin que nous n'avons pas touché, plongés dans le silence depuis un moment déjà. Gale qui la suivait de quelques pas, la rejoint et nous regarde avec un air sérieux. Ils ont tous les deux perçus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Ça va ? C'est pour nous que vous aviez laissé ouvert?

Ma petite sœur ne se pose plus vraiment la question. A voir nos têtes, elle a compris que ça n'avait pas été fait intentionnellement. Gale, lui, nous regarde tour à tour avant de nous proposer de nous laisser seuls un moment mais je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Au contraire, je suis contente qu'ils soient de retour.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Prim s'est approché de moi et nous couve du regard. Elle me fait penser à maman comme ça. Ce même regard bleu si doux et si perçant à la fois. Comme elle, elle est devenue grande, belle, altruiste, toujours à l'écoute des autres. Peeta leur répond d'une voix calme tout en plaçant une main affectueuse par-dessus la mienne.

_ Katniss vient de faire la connaissance de Delly. Je pense qu'elle avait déjà dû vous parler d'elle ?

Gale fronce légèrement les sourcils et ne dis mot alors que Prim pose sa main sur mon épaule en un geste réconfortant avant de répondre à Peeta.

_ Ton ex-fiancée ? Oui, un peu. C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ?

Prim pointe la joue de Peeta du doigt et il porte instinctivement la main à son visage tout en regardant ma sœur avec étonnement. Même moi, je suis surprise. Il me semblait qu'on ne voyait plus rien mais apparemment, je me trompais.

_ Ça se voit encore un peu, désolée. Je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être Katniss parce qu'elle ne serait pas restée tranquillement assise en face de toi, dans ce cas.

Prim me tire la langue et je réagis au quart de tour.

_ Eh ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

Mais au lieu de recevoir un peu de soutien de la part de Gale et Peeta, ce sont trois paires d'yeux, absolument pas convaincus par ma réplique, qui me fixent !

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai !

Gale, croise les bras sur son torse et me toise avec amusement.

_ Arrêtes Katniss, on sait comment tu peux être parfois.

Et Prim d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Si, tu aurais pu le gifler. Pour une bonne raison, oui, mais tu aurais pu ! Et puis après tu serais partis comme une furie en claquant la porte au passage.

_ Je confirme.

_ Peeta !

Mais comment est-on passé de Delly-la-timbrée à moi en train de gifler Peeta ? Je n'aurais jamais… Je bute sur ma propre pensée. Non, effectivement, dans un moment de colère trop longtemps contenu, j'aurais pu le gifler et partir après sans plus rien attendre de lui. Ça me ressemblait bien, je devais l'avouer. J'étais devenu plus hargneuse depuis le chapitre Cato. Je me repositionnais tranquillement sur ma chaise sans rien ajouter.

_ Qui ne dit mot, consent !

Peeta me fait un large sourire et passe sa main sur ma joue pour me dérider. Je lui souris et lui demande rieuse :

_ Et ça ne te gêne pas de savoir que je pourrais être si violente avec toi ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

Le regard que nous échangeons apporte un surplus de réponse aux mots que nous venons de prononcer. Nous nous comprenons en silence et c'est toujours un agréable vertige à chaque fois que je m'en rends compte.

_ Et que voulait Delly ?

La voix de Prim nous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

_ Une connaissance ou un collègue a dû lui dire que je voyais quelqu'un et elle voulait me faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup d'avoir été si vite remplacée.

_ Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Elle a été très tendre avec moi, un vrai bonbon. Elle voulait aussi de l'argent.

_ Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi de l'argent ?

Gale ne comprend pas et a exactement la même réaction que moi, plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que l'argent vient faire dans cette histoire ? Prim ne s'embarrasse pas de ce détail et s'inquiète de la suite.

_ Vous pensez qu'elle reviendra ou qu'elle s'en prendra à Katniss ?

Peeta la rassure immédiatement.

_ Non. Même si je dois avouer que l'intensité de sa colère m'a beaucoup étonné, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dans l'idée d'aller plus loin. Elle a dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

J'aimerai être aussi sûre de ça que Peeta semble l'être. Quand Delly m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de partir, j'ai senti tant de mépris et de haine à mon égard. Il a dû penser que tout lui était destiné mais je crois qu'il se trompe. C'est bien moi, qu'elle regardait. C'est bien moi qu'elle voulait voir disparaître.

*OooooO*

Prim et Gale viennent de partir. Après l'épisode « Delly » nous avons fini notre soirée dans une ambiance plus sereine, comme si nous étions à nous quatre, une vraie famille. J'espère que mes parents ont pu nous observer durant ce moment.

_ Un sous pour vos pensées.

Peeta se rapproche de moi et m'enlace, je me laisse aller contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa protection. Les yeux fixant le soleil qui petit à petit se rapproche de la ligne d'horizon de l'océan, je lui réponds dans un murmure.

_ Je pensais à mes parents. Je crois… je crois qu'ils t'auraient beaucoup aimés.

Il se redresse et tout en me maintenant contre lui, il se place légèrement sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir me regarder mais je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Tout me semble parfois si irréel entre nous que j'ai peur qu'un mot de trop, un geste, une réaction trop vive de ma part fasse tout basculer. Cato m'a rendu si misérable à mes propres yeux et en même temps si méfiante, que je me prends à douter de moi-même, des autres, de l'intérêt que je peux éveiller chez les autres, de ma capacité à aimer, de mon pouvoir de séduction, de tout et ça… un peu trop souvent.

_ Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'apprécies ?

Il y a comme de la douleur dans sa voix. Je lève mon regard vers lui tout en restant prisonnière de ses bras. Il s'écarte encore un peu, me donnant assez d'espace pour rester ou partir.

_ Peeta, est ce que tu crois que je vais partir ?

Un faible sourire éclaire son visage et je comprends qu'il n'est sûr de rien, lui non plus. Les yeux bleus de Peeta, plus sombres sous le soleil qui se couche, me regardent, me sondent. Ils cherchent à lire en moi ce que je ne dis pas encore. Je veux le rassurer, qu'il comprenne que celui qui a le plus de chance de partir à l'heure qu'il est, c'est lui, pas moi.

_ Je crois bien que j'en suis incapable tu sais. Quand je ne te connaissais pas vraiment, que tout semblait si confus entre nous, je pensais à toi tous les jours. Je me demandais sans cesse comment je devrais réagir lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Et quand ce moment que je redoutais et désirais en même temps arrivait, il suffisait que tu me regardes et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je ne sais pas _quand_ je vais me réveiller mais je sais que je ne _veux pas_ me réveiller ! Tout ce que nous vivons est si nouveau pour moi mais en même temps tellement familier…

Les mots se bousculent dans ma bouche, je n'ai jamais été si sincère avec quelqu'un. Mais quitte à le perdre autant qu'il sache ce que je ressens vraiment. Autant qu'il fasse un choix en toute connaissance de cause. J'essaye de poursuivre mais l'émotion que je ressens gagne du terrain et alourdit mes paroles.

_... je veux être avec toi, je veux apprendre à te connaitre, je veux que tu apprennes à me connaitre. Je ne suis pas parfaite, ma vie… si bancale, mon caractère, mon manque de confiance en moi, nos univers sont si différents. Comment peux-tu… pourquoi es-tu là avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois chez moi, que je ne vois pas ? C'est toi qui devrait partir, tu es si... je... je

Mes yeux sont devenus un peu fous. Cherchant à droite à gauche un point où s'accrocher qui ne soit pas Peeta. Le regarder pendant que mon cœur se livre est devenu trop dur au fil des paroles qui passent mes lèvres mais impossible de m'arrêter. Je suis idiote ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je parle trop, je fais exactement ce que je ne devrais pas faire. Il doit me trouver si pathétique. Je dois partir !

Je me détache de lui, tente une échappée mais ces bras m'enserrent m'interdisant toute fuite. Sa main droite capture mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Son regard m'apaise progressivement.

_ Katniss. C'est moi qui ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester avec moi. C'est moi qui ait peur qu'à chaque nouveau pas que tu fais dans ma vie tu veuille en faire deux en arrière. Ta vie est bancale ? Ma vie est bancale aussi ! Ma famille, le milieu dans lequel j'évolue. Il n'est pas si rose, tu t'en doutes. Depuis le premier regard, tu as déclenché quelque chose chez moi et même si je m'interdisais quoi que ce soit, tu étais là, comme une étoile lumineuse et inaccessible alors que je ne connaissais rien de toi. C'est par, je ne sais quel tour de passe-passe, tu es entrée dans ma vie et que tu es maintenant là, chez moi, dans mes bras.

Sa pression se resserre autour de moi. Je sens sa respiration, la chaleur de ses doigts sur mon visage, mes yeux ne quitte plus les siens.

_ Delly a été…

Sa voix se fait plus triste.

_ … elle a été très dure avec toi et pourtant tu es restée. Je te le répète, c'est moi qui ait peur que tu partes, que tu disparaisses aussi vite que tu es apparue et sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

Il ne dit plus rien. Se contentant de me fixer. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je suis comme une héroïne de roman-photo à deux sous qui se fiche de tout et ne vois que l'homme qu'elle aime. Je l'aime ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Est-ce que c'est sensé ressembler à ça ? Je suis perdue face à mes propres sentiments, ma petite sœur en aurait plus à dire sur le sujet que moi. Je ferme les yeux, je calque ma respiration sur la sienne et sans prévenir je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne veux pas briser ce moment, je ne bouge pas, j'ose à peine lui répondre alors que j'en ai terriblement envie. Il se détache de moi doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde avec tant de douceur que je me sens partir à nouveau. Je ne tiens debout que parce qu'il me retient contre lui.

_ Kate ?

Je souris à ce surnom stupide comme à une véritable déclaration d'amour et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je me laisse couler pour de bon, emporter avec joie par une vague de tendresse et de désir comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti avant.

*OooooO*

Elle referme doucement la porte derrière elle et range ses clefs dans son sac tout en jetant un œil aux courriers qu'ils ont récupérer en arrivant. Gale, lui est déjà dans la salle de bain. Publicité, facture, carte postale. Elle sourit. Son oncle et sa tante, leur envoi toujours une petite carte quand ils sont en voyages. Elle passe son doigt sur le paysage canadien que sa tante à choisit pour elle et soupire doucement.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant.

Elle sursaute puis pose son regard sur Gale, debout dans le couloir à attendre qu'elle décolle de cette porte d'entrée. Elle pose le courrier sur un meuble et retire ses chaussures mollement avant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis inquiète, Gale.

Elle colle son visage contre sa poitrine et il la serre contre lui tout en faisant jouer ses doigts le long de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Ça a toujours eu le don de la détendre, de l'aider à se relaxer.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu penses à Delly ou à la relation de Catnip avec Peeta ?

_ Les deux, je crois. Ma sœur est heureuse ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et je suis tellement contente qu'elle ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Avoir parlé avec Peeta, l'autre soir, m'a rassuré sur lui et sur la façon dont il voit Kat' mais tu la connais. Elle manque terriblement de confiance en elle et je ne voudrais pas que cette femme vienne tout gâcher par pure jalousie.

_ Malheureusement, on ne peut pas mener ce combat pour elle. Elle est forte Prim, elle y arrivera. Et pour ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas une ex à bout de nerf qui viendra ruiner ce qui est en train de se construire entre eux. D'ailleurs, mon petit doigt me dit que pendant que _nous_ on s'inquiète, _eux_ doivent bien s'amuser.

Gale la soulève de terre et l'embrasse furtivement avant de la reposer au sol et lui pendre la main.

_ Viens, je vais t'aider à oublier tes inquiétudes au moins pour cette nuit.

_ Humm, tu sais parler aux femmes, toi !

_ Ooh, si seulement c'était vrai.

_ Hé !

Prim le bouscule du coude pour marquer son mécontentement mais file tout de même vers la chambre. Gale la retient.

_ Minute ma belle, c'est là que ça se passe en premier.

Il lui désigne la salle de bain où la baignoire continue à se remplir d'eau chaude. Elle est ravie.

_ Oh, je t'adore.

_ Ah ouais ?

Un sourire malicieux naît sur son visage.

_ Tu me ferais une place ?

_ Pour toi ? Toujours !

*OooooO*

La voiture de Peeta vient de se mettre en double file devant la librairie. Je vois déjà Johanna de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée qui nous regarde un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je soupire. Elle va me bombarder de questions dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion. Peeta attire mon attention.

_ Alors ? Je viens te chercher ce soir ?

_ Non, je dois d'abord passer voir Prim à son travail. On se voit plutôt après si tu veux, le temps que je rentre.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me proposer autre chose.

_ Où je passe te récupérer là-bas ? Tu n'as pas ta voiture, le temps que tu rentres, il sera déjà tard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

_ Tu me propose ça pour m'épargner deux heures de transport ou par intérêt personnel ?

_ Juste par intérêt personnel, rassures toi !

Il m'offre un merveilleux sourire et je l'embrasse doucement avant de descendre de voiture. Je lui fais un dernier signe de main auquel il me répond puis la voiture démarre. Un frisson me parcourt et je resserre ma veste autour de moi. Il fait pourtant très bon ce matin, j'espère ne pas avoir attrapé froid durant le weekend. Je pousse la porte de la librairie où un léger carillon annonce mon entrée. Effie n'est pas en vue mais Johanna est bien là. Elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle pendant que je me pose mes affaires dans le bureau.

_ Où est passé ton tacot ?

_ Garé en bas de chez moi.

Elle s'installe sur le bureau d'Effie ce qui me fait penser que cette dernière s'est absentée quelques instants.

_ Oh ! Je pensais qu'il avait rendu l'âme et que ton chevalier servant t'avait gentiment proposé de te déposer ce matin.

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Qu'elle est la version officielle alors ?

_ As-tu seulement besoin de le savoir ?

_ Tu sais bien que oui !

Johanna sait pratiquement tout de mon histoire avec Peeta maintenant. Ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de rediscuter ensemble depuis l'épisode du déjeuner en terrasse mais elle semble vraiment ravie qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose dans ma vie, pour reprendre ses propres termes. Je lui parle donc de notre journée chez Peeta hier et de l'arrivée de Delly.

_ Méfie-toi de cette garce !

_ Doucement, Johanna. Dans quel état tu serais toi si ta vie s'effondrait comme ça, sous tes yeux ?

_ La faute à qui ? C'est elle qui l'a trompé. Donc plus de Peeta, plus de mariage, plus d'argent et pas son mot à dire sur le fait qu'il voit ou non quelqu'un d'autre ! Non mais c'est qu'elle lui imposerait une période de deuil en plus ?! Méfie-toi, je te dis. Ça m'a l'air d'être le genre de fille qui ne supporte pas le bonheur des autres, surtout si c'est elle qui a merdé !

Le carillon se fait à nouveau entendre et Jo descend aussitôt de son perchoir. Nous quittons le bureau et j'ai un nouveau un frisson. Je fais demi-tour pour prendre un thé avant de commencer ma journée. Il est hors de question que je tombe malade cette semaine, Peeta m'a parlé d'un endroit où il voudrait m'emmener ce weekend et je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde.

*OooooO*

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

Un bruit continu et oppressant dans mes oreilles. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter et me donne mal à la tête. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, je me sens vaseuse et mon corps pèse une tonne. Je suis mouillée, mais c'est chaud.

 _De l'eau ?_

Non du sang, j'ai un gout de sang dans la bouche.

 _Je suis blessée ?_

Je tente de bouger avec un peu plus de force, une douleur fulgurante traverse mon côté droit, ma vue se brouille. De faibles lumières me parviennent.

 _Un petit effort Katniss, allez, ouvres les yeux au moins !_

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

Ça continue à raisonner dans mon crâne et mes yeux tentent de capter quelque chose Là ! Du mouvement, je tente de parler mais rien ne sort. Quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

_ Katniss ?

Un murmure étouffé, écrasé par la douleur.

 _Peeta ?_

C'est Peeta ?! Je le vois, il est là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ce sens-là ? Et tout ce sang ?!

 _Mon Dieu, Peeta ! Aidez-moi !_

Je tente de bouger mais la douleur est pire que la précédente, elle me paralyse. C'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de voir Peeta, son regard éteint posé sur moi, du sang macule ses beaux cheveux blonds et c'est le noir complet.

* * *

 _Ne me lancer pas de cailloux, si je meurs, vous n'aurez pas la suite !_

 _J'espère que la partie finale n'aura pas été trop dure à comprendre avec l'alternance de texte en italique et les autres. En Italique c'est quand Katniss essaye de parler, de hurler._

 _A bientôt pour la suite…_


	13. Chute libre

.

°°§°°

 _J'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci. Je partais dans une direction puis dans une autre. C'était un peu compliqué alors que je sais très bien où je vais au final. Enfin bref, en tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre._

°°§°°

* * *

 **13\. Chute libre**

.

.

_ Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip

 _Humm._

_ Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip

 _J'ai mal à la tête. Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait._

Où est ce que je suis ?

 _Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_ …

Du mouvement ? J'ai senti quelqu'un bouger près de moi !

 _Qui est là ? Répondez !_

_ Katniss ?!

Prim ? C'est Prim ! Mais où est-elle, je ne la vois. Il fait sombre ici et puis j'ai mal partout.

 _Prim !_

_ …im ?

_ Katniss ! Oh mon Dieu, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends n'essaye pas de parler d'accord ? Serre juste ma main, Ok ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas parler ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'éloigne ?

_ Katniss ?

Mais où va-t-elle?!

_ Katniss ?

 _Restes avec moi Prim ! Restes ici !_

_ …iss ?!

 _Prim, ne me laisse pas !_

*OooooO*

_ … c'était complètement stupide, je sais mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ce jour-là. Tu m'as couru après dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que je te le rende. C'était juste un pull pourtant.

 _Non, ce n'était pas « juste un pull », c'était le dernier que maman m'ai acheté. C'était le …_

_ … mien.

Ma voix est à peine audible comparée à celle, claire et nostalgique, de Prim. Des pas précipités qui se rapprochent de moi. La main de ma petite sœur qui enserre la mienne en un geste tendre et urgent à la fois.

_ Katniss ?

Sa voix si douce mais qui trahie une fatigue sans nom.

_ Prim ?

Ma voix si fragile, plus proche du croassement qu'autre chose. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière est trop forte alors je les referme. Je me sens affreusement lourde, comme si la gravité me retenait au sol, m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ma bouche est pâteuse, j'ai mal à la gorge, à la tête et surtout : je ne sais pas où je suis.

_ Katniss ? J'ai baissé la lumière, tu peux essayer ouvrir les yeux à nouveau ?

Prim, ma gentille petite sœur. Je suis si heureuse de l'entendre ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu depuis des mois, voire des années. Je tente à nouveaux d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y a moins de lumière, mes paupières papillonnent et mon mal de tête augmente un peu mais j'ai connu pire. Autour de moi, je ne reconnais pas grand-chose, des touches de couleurs attirent mon attention vers une table dans un coin de la pièce… des fleurs ? Une fenêtre, un lit, une armoire, ma sœur, enfin ! Je la dévisage. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle a l'air épuisée.

_ Où…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la gorge. Même avaler ma salive est douloureux. Prim semble m'avoir comprise néanmoins.

_ Nous sommes à l'hôpital Katniss. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Je ne bouge pas. Tu as eu un accident de voiture ? Tu t'en souviens ? Presse ma main si tu t'en souviens.

Je la regarde mais je ne bouge pas. Un accident ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Quand ?

_ Qu…

_ Non, non, ne force pas.

Je me force à un peu d'apaisement et ferme les yeux. Prim est bien là, c'est l'essentiel.

_ Tu étais en voiture. Il y a eu un accrochage puis une perte de contrôle. Le véhicule a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser. Tu as la jambe droite cassée, des contusions un peu partout, une belle entorse au poignet droit et un léger écrasement du larynx. Il ne faut pas que tu forces sur ta voix, ça reviendra progressivement. Mais, je te le répète, je suis là et je m'occupe de tout. Même mes collègues vont être au petit soin pour toi et bientôt, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Je prête attention à tout ce que me dit ma petite sœur et je reste calme, étrangement calme malgré ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer. Mon cerveau carbure, j'essaye de me souvenir de cet accident. Mon mal de tête augmente mais je sens que quelque chose m'échappe alors je cherche encore. C'est mon état de santé ? Prim ne me dit pas tout ? C'est peut-être bien plus grave et elle hésite à tout me lâcher d'un seul coup? J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et croise son regard. Elle me sourit mais elle est terriblement inquiète, c'est évident. Je perçois les cernes sous ses yeux bleus et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'échappent négligemment de… s'échappent négligemment de … de… de… J'ai dû mal à respirer. Je n'arrive plus à respirer tout à coup. Je me sens oppressée et je lance un regard apeuré vers ma sœur. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle appuie sur un bouton près de lit et me caresse doucement le visage en me soufflant des paroles que je ne comprends même pas. Quelque chose, quelque chose est entrain de m'emporter comme une vague qui briserait tout sur son passage. Ça vient de l'intérieur, je suffoque, je panique. Prim appuie encore sur son bouton et se penche vers moi mais j'ai le regard fixé sur sa natte, sa natte d'où émergent quelques mèches blondes… du sang… du sang sur des mèches blondes. L'image est furtive, puissante, elle me vrille le cœur et je cherche mon air. J'ai mal ! Je veux respirer ! J'ai mal ! Pourquoi j'ai si mal ! Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la chambre maintenant, ils s'affairent autour de moi et je sens que je me débats, que l'on essaye de me retenir… du sang sur des mèches blondes…. Prim est au-dessus de moi, elle me parle, cri presque, je le vois à ses traits mais je ne l'entends plus. Tout ce que j'entends c'est le sang qui pulse à mes oreilles, tout ce que je sens c'est que je ne peux plus respirer, tout ce que je vois se sont ses yeux, ses yeux bleus qui me fixent avec terreur.

Peeta !

Je veux hurler, ma gorge se resserre comme un étau. Rien ne sort mais la douleur est intolérable. Pleurant, suffocant, je tente de me redresser. Des vagues de douleur traversent mon corps de part en part mais il faut que je me relève, que je retrouve Peeta ! Il était là ! Il était avec moi dans cette voiture, comment va-t-il ? Je me rappelle : le choc, l'embarder sur la droite, Peeta qui perd le contrôle, nos corps ballottés de toute part avant que la voiture ne s'immobilise. Peeta qui me regarde sans me voir, du sang sur ses cheveux blonds. Mes yeux roulent à nouveaux vers Prim qui souffre pour moi. Elle sait que je me souviens, elle sait que je cherche après Peeta. Une des infirmières tient une seringue en main, ils m'ont donné quelque chose. Mon corps ne répond plus, je flotte mais la douleur est toujours là, palpable, sournoise, elle s'infiltre par tous les pores de ma peau. J'ai conscience de mon corps immobilisé par leur drogue, j'ai conscience des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues et j'ai conscience que si Prim n'a rien dit pour me rassurer, c'est que Peeta est mort.

*OooooO*

Je ne sais pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit. Je ne sais pas quelle jour nous sommes et je ne sais même pas s'il y a du monde autour de moi. Je me suis recroquevillé en moi-même, là où Peeta et mes parents vivent encore. Là où personne ne peut venir me dire que je suis en vie mais pas eux. Est-ce que je suis égoïste ? J'ai entendu Prim m'appeler, me dire de revenir vers elle. Gale et Johanna aussi sont venus. Je les ai tous entendu et je n'ai pas répondu. Aucun d'eux n'a parlé de Peeta, aucun d'eux ne m'a parlé de la seule chose qui m'intéresse : lui. Alors je ne leur parle pas non plus. Un médecin est venu et à dit que j'étais en état de choc et de demi-conscience. Que j'étais la seule à pouvoir me ramener. Mais me ramener pour quoi ? Quand je ne supporte plus leur tristesse, je m'enfonce plus profondément en moi-même et je n'entends plus rien que les battements de mon cœur. Je me concentre dessus, je voudrais le faire cesser de battre, je voudrais qu'il arrête de me maintenir dans un monde où je n'ai plus rien. Où deux secondes suffisent pour tout réduire à néant dans votre vie. Où un accident de la route vous propulse en un rien de temps dans le plus profond des abîmes pour ne plus jamais vous en laisser sortir. Où votre corps en chute libre n'aspire qu'à toucher le fond tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'atteindra jamais. Il n'y aura jamais de fin à votre tristesse et même les larmes de votre sœur ne peuvent rien y changer.

 ** _Début du Flashback_**

Peeta et moi sommes allongés sur la terrasse en bois de son refuge comme il le dit lui- même. A même le sol, la tête tournée vers les nuages, le temps glisse sur nous comme une plume. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir et déjà je ne veux plus partir.

_ Hey.

J'ouvre à demi les yeux en entendant la voix de Peeta près de moi.

_ Humm, quoi ?

_ Ça te dis de faire un petit jeu ?

Il pique ma curiosité.

_ Un jeu ? Lequel ?

_ Réel, pas réel tu connais ?

_ Non.

Il s'est tourné sur le côté pour me faire face, je garde ma position initiale.

_ On propose chacun notre tour une assertion que l'on pense être vraie et l'autre doit nous dire si ce qu'on pense est réel ou non. Par exemple, tu pourrais me demander si j'aime le café et je te répondrais : « pas réel, je préfère le thé ». Tu vois ?

_ Ok. Est-on obligé de donner la vraie réponse ensuite ?

_ Non, répond comme tu le sens. Le but est d'être honnête bien sûr mais si le sujet est top sensible, un simple réel/pas réel pourra suffire.

Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être m'y risquer.

_ Ok mais c'est moi qui commence.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il se replace à nouveau sur le dos et je sais qu'il sourit. Il sourit à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, même pour les choses les plus anodines. Il me donne l'impression d'être importante quand il fait ça, d'être unique. Cette idée déclenche ma première question, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

_ Je ne suis pas la première femme à qui tu fais visiter cet endroit.

_ Pas réel.

Je souris.

_ Je croyais que la règle était d'être honnêtes ?

_ Je le suis. La réponse est « pas réel », tu es bien la première femme à venir ici.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé et son visage est serein, ses yeux fermés. S'il ment, il le fait bien. Il ouvre la bouche.

_ A mon tour.

_ Tu t'étonnes chaque jour de ce que tu apprends sur moi.

Un grand sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

_ Réel.

_ Et ça te plait ?

Il me regarde en souriant encore plus… si c'est possible. Là c'est moi qui tourne à nouveau mon visage vers le ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas une affirmation et ce n'est pas ton tour.

_ Oh s'il te plait !

_ Non, je ne répondrais pas. A moi !

Je l'entends se remettre sur le dos.

_ Tu aimes les gens.

_ Réel.

La réponse était évidente dans un sens mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre je crois.

_ Tu te protège en permanence des autres.

_ Réel.

Ce n'est pas un scoop. Je suis parfois si sauvage, mon cercle d'amis est très réduit et ma relation avec Peeta est vraiment une exception.

_ D'où te vient cette confiance ?

_ Ce n'est pas une affirmation.

Je rigole, prise en faute moi aussi.

_ Très bien. Disons que c'est facile pour toi d'aimer les autres.

Il y a des gens comme lui et des gens comme moi.

_ Pas réel. C'est un pari. Je veux croire qu'on recèle tous quelque chose qui mérite d'être découvert.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais quelque part ça lui ressemble bien aussi.

_ Il t'arrive de penser que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse.

Sa voix est plus grave, son intonation plus triste.

_ Pas réel. Je crois que la vie ne s'encombre pas de qui mérite quoi. Elle donne, elle reprend.

Je ne me victimise pas. Je constate que certains rencontrent plus de galères que d'autres simplement. Le silence entre nous est parlant, on a mis le doigt sur quelque chose de profond. J'essaye d'effacer cette dernière note dramatique en parlant avec plus de légèreté.

_ Tu ne me comprends pas vraiment sur ce point.

_ Réel, je l'avoue.

Je devine qu'il a les yeux ouverts maintenant. Bien fixés sur les nuages pendant qu'il s'enfonce dans une profonde réflexion.

_ En définitif, tu n'acceptes plus rien de la vie pour qu'elle ne te reprenne rien.

_ Réel.

C'est exactement ça. Quand on n'a rien, on ne peut rien perdre.

_ Sauf moi.

_ …

J'ai ouvert mon cercle c'est vrai. J'ai ajouté Peeta à la liste des personnes qui me sont chères en connaissance de cause. J'ai offert une nouvelle cible à la vie pour me blesser. Je ne voulais pas mais…

_ Tu m'aimes.

_ …

Je sens que mon visage chauffe instantanément, je ne réagis même pas au fait que ce n'est pas son tour de parler. J'entends seulement mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine quand la forêt autour de nous se fait plus silencieuse.

_ Kate. Réel ou pas réel ?

_ Réel.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Je me suis laissée porter à la surface et j'entends un peu ce qui m'entoure. Peeta a parfois cet effet là sur moi. Il me fait me sentir si bien que mon esprit revient dans cette chambre d'hôpital même quand je ne veux pas y être. Il y a quelqu'un près de moi. Prim sans doute. Je suis désolée de lui faire de la peine mais je sais que Gale est là, mon oncle et ma tante sont là et puis surtout elle est forte, bien plus qu'il n'y parait. Un soupir. Ce n'est pas Prim mais cette présence m'est familière. Une voix reprend :

_ On s'est disputés…

Gale ?

_ C'est vraiment dur pour Prim, tu t'en doute ? Elle aimerait que tu reviennes avec nous, surtout quand les médecins nous disent que ça ne dépend que de toi. Ça lui fait mal de penser que tu ne veux pas revenir vers elle. Elle les a tous traités d'incompétents, pourtant c'est son métier. Elle sait qu'on ne peut pas tout régler à coup de médicaments et de pilules magiques.

Il rit mais son rire n'a rien de joyeux. Il est à bout lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne meure pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne rejoins pas plus vite Peeta et mes parents pour permettre à mes proches de faire leur deuil ?

_ Elle m'en voudra mais après tout qui sait ? Si ça se trouve c'est moi qui ais raison et pas elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kat' ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Mais si parler lui fait du bien, je peux bien l'écouter avant de re-sombrer avant de réessayer de mourir.

_ Le coma, la demi-conscience, tout ça je n'y connais rien, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Mais toi et moi on sait aussi qu'on ferait tout pour ceux qu'on aime. On ferait encore plus pour celui ou celle qu'on aime. Même aux frontières de la mort, je lutterais de toute mes forces pour revoir Prim et je sais que toi aussi, tu donnerais tout pour revoir Peeta ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il est deux étages plus haut Katniss. Les médecins sont très pessimistes, pour eux, il est déjà mort mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent au fond, hein ? Moi, je dis qu'il est là et qu'il t'attend. Pour vivre ou pour mourir mais il t'attend. Alors réveille-toi et vas le voir. Il a besoin de toi.

* * *

 _C'était un chapitre de transition. Un peu space n'est-ce pas ?_

 _PS : je repasserais plus tard pour les fautes, désolée pour les premiers lecteurs :-)_


	14. Reveil

.

°°§°°

 _Ce chapitre porte bien son nom, je crois. Il s'agit bien d'un_ _ **réveil**_ _pour notre héroïne et pour moi-même._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui me permet de petit à petit décoincer mes articulations devenues rigides après ses longues semaines éloignée de mon clavier._

 _Que du positif pour moi depuis ses dernières semaines mais malheureusement pas assez de temps pour écrire._

 ** _Merci_** _à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui continueront à le faire -)_

°°§°°

* * *

 **14\. Réveil**

.

.

_ Le coma, la demi-conscience, tout ça je n'y connais rien, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Mais toi et moi on sait aussi qu'on ferait tout pour ceux qu'on aime. On ferait encore plus pour celui ou celle qu'on aime. Même aux frontières de la mort, je lutterais de toute mes forces pour revoir Prim et je sais que toi aussi, tu donnerais tout pour revoir Peeta ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il est deux étages plus haut Katniss. Les médecins sont très pessimistes, pour eux, il est déjà mort mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent au fond, hein ? Moi, je dis qu'il est là et qu'il t'attend. Pour vivre ou pour mourir mais il t'attend. Alors réveille-toi et vas le voir. Il a besoin de toi.

 _Besoin de moi ?... Peeta ? … Peeta est vivant ?!_

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire ce que j'entends. Peeta serait vivant ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?! Comment ont-ils pu me laisser croire tout ce temps qu'il était mort ! Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. J'oscille entre rage et bonheur. On m'a caché la vérité mais Peeta est vivant. Je voulais mourir, j'enrageais de ne pouvoir le rejoindre mais au final, il était toujours ici parmi les vivants ! Le voir ! Je veux le voir, lui apporter mon aide lui dire tout ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'échanger durant ce fameux week end dans les bois. J'ai une seconde chance ? Peeta n'est pas mort ! C'est… c'est tellement inespéré !

Je sens Gale s'agiter à côté de moi. Je le sens qui approche, qui me touche.

_ Katniss ? Tu pleures ?! Katniss, comment c'est… Tu m'as entendu ? Tu m'as entendu c'est ça ? Katniss si tu m'as entendu reviens s'il te plait ! Reviens !

Et j'étais revenu.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, je sais que vous êtes réveillée. Ne faites pas semblant de dormir, vous devrez prendre ses médicaments de toute façon. Est-ce que vous préférez qu'on vous les perfuse ?

Je grogne, tout mais pas ça ! Ils m'ont enfin enlevé cette saleté de perfusion, il n'est pas question qu'ils la remettent. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde mon infirmière me tendre mes médicaments. Je les attrape de ma main valide et bois le verre d'eau qu'elle me donne ensuite. Elle sort ensuite mon fauteuil du placard, hum je n'aime pas ça.

_ Vous avez une séance avec le kiné dans une heure environ. En attendant, on va aller vous laver.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, j'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Hâte de pouvoir me déplacer pour aller voir Peeta. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser le voir sous prétexte que je ne suis pas de la famille. Le fait que nous ayons eu cet accident ensemble, ne semble pas beaucoup les émouvoir. Je suis toujours dans une colère noire mais beaucoup trop faible pour lutter contre eux et encore moins pour tenter quoique ce soit moi-même. Ma voix n'est pas vraiment revenue et je ne peux pas me déplacer seule après tant de temps immobiliser. Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir. J'ai seulement pu obtenir de Gale qu'il encourage Prim à aller voir Peeta pour lui parler, qu'il sache que je vais bien et que je pense à lui. Ça aurait été bien plus simple que Gale y aille lui-même, lui et Johanna sont ceux qui me sont le moins hostiles depuis mon _« retour »._ Mais n'étant ni de la famille, ni du corps médicale, il en est rendu au même point que moi.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, votre voix ne reviendra pas complètement tant que vous vous obstinerez à garder le silence.

Je hausse les épaules. Elle n'ajoute rien, me manipulant seulement pour me placer dans le fauteuil. Des progrès avec ma voix j'en fais, c'est juste que je ne veux pas lui parler à elle. Je ne veux plus parler à personne mis à part Peeta. J'ai tellement peur d'arriver trop tard.

 **Prim POV**

J'ouvre les yeux contrariée, fatiguée, tendant l'oreille et tachant de savoir si Gale est déjà parti ou pas. Nous nous évitons ses derniers jours, où plutôt _je_ l'évite. La situation avec Katniss est trop… elle est si… compliquée ! Le réveil affiche 9h30, je suis de nuit à partir de ce soir et il faut que je trouve un moyen de me vider la tête sinon je ne vais pas être totalement opérationnelle. Autant aller courir. Et puis ça fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allée. Je repousse les draps et m'avance vers ma commode pour en sortir mes affaires de sport. Ouais, je vais faire ça, courir, rentrer prendre une bonne douche et pour le reste on verra.

Mon casque vissé sur les oreilles, mes pieds survolent la piste. Les premiers mouvements ont été un peu raides mais c'est vite revenu. Le paysage défile autour de moi mais je ne le vois pas vraiment. J'ai beau essayer de faire le vide se sont toujours les même images qui reviennent. Katniss subissant toute une batterie d'examens, ses vêtements en sang, son corps marqués par la violence de l'accident, le soulagement de la savoir hors de danger, des heures à la veiller puis son réveil, sa crise de panique quand elle a commencé à se rappeler, mes collègues tentant de la maîtriser alors qu'elle devenait incontrôlable, et puis sa léthargie durant cinq semaines. Les cinq semaines les plus angoissantes de ma vie où les médecins n'ont cessé de me répéter qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de se réveiller. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller ? C'était absurde ! Katniss, ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un, nous l'avions vécu ensemble après la mort de nos parents. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça ! J'allonge mes foulées, tirant sur mes muscles endoloris. Je suis restée pour la veiller dès que je ne travaillais pas, mangeant peu, dormant à peine. Gale voulait que je rentre, que je dorme dans notre lit et non pas sur le fauteuil de sa chambre ou en salle de repos. Puisque les médecins nous avaient demandés de la stimuler, il voulait aussi que je lui parle de Peeta mais c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas vu dans quel état elle s'était mise quand elle s'était souvenu qu'il était avec elle. Alors si je lui disais qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'au final, il mourait quand même? Ce serait tellement pire. Son état est critique. Ses jambes ne réagissent pas aux stimuli, nous ne savons pas quels dommages a pu causer son choc à la tête et il respire essentiellement grâce à une machine. Trop d'incertitudes entourent le cas de Peeta.

Je m'arrête près d'un banc et vérifie mon rythme cardiaque. Il est rapide. Je m'étire, calme ma respiration. J'en veux toujours à Gale de tout lui avoir dit, je lui en veux surtout d'avoir eu raison, d'avoir su qu'elle se réveillerait pour Peeta… mais pas pour moi. Je ne sais pas contre qui retourner ma colère, ma frustration alors c'est lui qui en fait principalement les frais. Nous étions tous si bien avant cet accident. Je me relève doucement, insistant sur l'étirement de mes jambes. Je repars en marchant, me concentrant sur ma respiration et sur le fait de maintenir un rythme de marche constant. Oui, nous étions si bien avant cet accident. Katniss avait enfin réussi à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un après sa triste histoire avec Cato. Elle était si méconnaissable et si heureuse que parfois j'avais peur, peur que Peeta ne soit pas à la hauteur, qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle ou que son besoin d'être rassurée soit trop lourd à porter pour lui. Mais non. Il avait été _« parfait »_? Oui, c'est ça, il avait été parfait pour elle. Et puis même avec nous, le courant passait bien. Je suis horrible, je ne voulais pas quitter Katniss et je ne suis même pas allé voir Peeta, me contentant de prendre des nouvelles. Il serait venu me voir, si c'est moi qui m'étais retrouvé dans ce lit et non pas lui. J'essuie du dos de la main, les larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je lui en veux tellement depuis que Katniss est « revenue ». Il a suffi qu'elle entende parler de lui et trois jours plus tard, elle était là. La jalousie n'avait jamais vraiment fais partie de ma vie, mais ce jour-là, je l'ai ressenti avec tellement de force. Peeta Mellark m'avait volé ma sœur. Elle ne vivait plus que pour lui. Trop de sentiments se bousculent en moi désormais mais je vais devoir me reprendre. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'accélère le pas, bien résolu à ne plus me laisser submerger et rentre chez moi.

Gale n'est toujours pas rentré. Je le soupçonne d'attendre que je sois partie ou déjà endormie pour rentrer chez nous. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il m'aurait accompagné ou appelé pour me souhaiter bon courage et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Notre complicité n'a pas totalement disparue mais elle devenue douloureuse, gênante et c'est de ma faute. Je prends une feuille de papier et y griffonne un mot que je laisse bien évidence sur la table que j'ai préparé pour lui. J'ai tout installé, il n'aura plus qu'à réchauffé le tout en rentrant. Je sors de notre appartement, déjà lasse de cette soirée qui ne fait que commencer.

Je suis en avance de trente minutes pour mon service. Éloïse me fait un rapide débriefing et je jette un œil à notre tableau. La nuit s'annonce plutôt calme mais on ne sait jamais, nous sommes dans un hôpital.

_ Tu veux aller voir ta sœur ? Marsha vient de passer, et elle m'a dit qu'elle dormait.

Éloïse me regarde hésitante. Elle sait que la situation est tendue entre Katniss et moi mais elle n'en comprend pas vraiment la raison. Elle m'a vu attendre son réveil avec tellement d'impatience que ma réticence à aller lui rendre visite la choque. Elle est seulement assez gentille pour ne rien me dire directement. Je soupire et regarde l'heure. J'ai bien le temps d'y aller et si elle dort, ce sera plus simple.

_ Oui, j'y vais. Je reviens tout de suite.

Éloïse, me sourit avec gratitude.

_ Prend ton temps, je ne suis pas pressée.

 _Pas pressée_ ? Elle vient de faire une garde de plus 10h mais elle n'est pas pressée ? Je lui souris en retour et me dirige vers l'aile où se trouve Katniss.

Je pousse la porte lentement, la faible lumière du couloir apporte un peu de lumière dans sa chambre. Elle tourne le dos à la porte. Je laisse la porte entrouverte et m'approche de son lit. Par réflexe, je feuillette le dossier qui se trouve à ses pieds. Ses résultats sont bons, elle va mieux de jour en jour. Je sais par mes collègues que son humeur est maussade mais elle fournit les efforts nécessaires pour se remettre. Et nous savons toutes les deux pour qui. Voilà que ça me reprend, cette jalousie qui recommence à s'infiltrer en moi. Je remets le dossier à sa place et m'approche un peu plus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont maintenus par une natte approximative, son souffle est régulier. Je m'assois sur la chaise près d'elle et commence à lui parler doucement.

_ C'est bien que tu sois tournée vers la fenêtre. Je serais peut-être repartie si tu avais eu le visage tournée vers moi quand je suis rentrée.

Je ris d'un rire sans joie.

_ Tu te rends compte ? Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que de nous deux c'est bien moi qui ait un problème. Mon image de jeune fille modèle est quelque peu écorchée à présent, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lève une main pour caresser doucement sa natte.

\- Je te demande pardon Katniss.

Ma voix commence à tressauter, elle est à peine audible.

_ Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et au final c'est moi qui m'éloigne de toi et qui fait du mal à notre famille. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai attendu si longtemps et la seule personne que tu voulais voir, non, la seule que tu _veux_ voir, c'est lui. Je sais qu'il ne mérite pas ça et sans doute toi non plus mais c'est plus fort que moi : je suis en colère Katniss. Toi et moi, on s'était promis de rester l'une pour l'autre, de tout faire l'une pour l'autre. J'ai cru que je n'avais plus de famille Kat' ! Quand on est venu me chercher pour me dire que tu avais été admise ici suite à un grave accident, mon cœur s'est brisée Kat'. Je… je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu m'entends ? Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Je pleure franchement cette fois, les larmes dévalent mes joues dans un silence quasi religieux. Mes doigts s'entortillent autour d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Je me ressaisie au bout de quelques minutes et réajuste le drap sur ses épaules. J'essuie mes larmes et regarde l'heure dans le rayon de lumière que me fournit la porte restée entrouverte. J'ai encore 10 min, ce sera bien suffisant.

_ Je vais aller le voir, dis-je doucement. Je vais aller le voir pour toi.

Je me relève et referme la porte en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Si j'y avais prêté plus d'attention, j'aurais entendu que sa respiration n'était plus si régulière et si mes doigts s'étaient aventurés sur son visage, je me serais rendu compte que je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer.

La première chose qui me frappe quand je pousse la porte de la chambre de Peeta c'est le bruit de la machine à laquelle il est relié. On a beau le savoir, lorsque l'on connait la personne qui est allongée sur le lit devant nous, on perçoit les choses différemment. L'atrocité de mon indifférence pour lui me saute en plein visage. Je sais qu'il a eu de la visite mais aucun de nous, n'est venu le voir. Aucune des personnes qu'il a côtoyé, qu'il a invité chez lui. Katniss et Gale sont tout excusés, ils seraient là s'ils le pouvaient, mais moi ? J'étais la seule à pouvoir venir et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'approche du lit et prend son dossier. Mon cœur se serre, seul un miracle pourra le ramener parmi nous. Les médecins doivent hésiter à le débrancher. Son cas est typique. Qu'en pense sa famille ? Son visage à pourtant l'air si serein, les ecchymoses sont à peines visibles maintenant, au vu du dossier, sa rééducation sera lourde s'il se réveille, plus que pour Katniss. Et surtout sera-t-il toujours Peeta ? Je tends mon visage vers lui et commence à lui parler de Katniss. Comme dans un chuchotement, je lui dis qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est réveillée et que s'il s'en sent la force, il doit revenir vers nous, se battre. Je pose un baiser sur sa tempe et repars le cœur plus léger.

* * *

 _Il y aura-t-il un second miracle ?_


	15. Retrouvailles

.

°°§°°

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Rassurez-vous, j'ai toujours autant envie d'écrire mais seulement beaucoup moins de temps pour le faire._

 _Merci à mes lecteurs et à bientôt._

°°§°°

* * *

 **15\. Retrouvailles**

.

.

Je jette mes clefs sur la petite table du salon puis m'effondre sur mon canapé sans prendre la peine de retirer ma veste. Je suis épuisée.

_ Tu rentres plus tard que prévu, non ?

Gale est debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donne sur la cuisine. Un sourcil relevé, l'air profond mais négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle, il me fait penser à un mannequin posant pour une marque de parfum pour homme. Je me redresse pour pouvoir retirer mes chaussures et déposer mon sac toujours accroché à mon bras.

_ Oui. Katniss a encore fait des siennes.

Là, il sourit franchement et s'approche de moi pour m'aider à me débarrasser de tout mon bric à brac. Il récupère mes affaires et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Depuis que je suis allée voir Peeta, la tension est retombée entre nous. Ce n'est pas encore parfait mais nous faisons tous les deux des efforts pour que les choses s'arrangent.

_ Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, me dit-il tout en s'éloignant pour ranger mes affaires. Elle n'a pas l'autorisation de monter dans sa chambre donc…

_ Donc elle fais le mur ?! S'il te plait Gale, elle est pire qu'une enfant ! Elle ne tient même pas sur ses jambes plus d'une ½ heure mais portant elle crapahute tous les soirs dans les couloirs de l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa chambre.

_ Mets-toi à sa place Prim.

Gale revient s'asseoir sur le canapé et me ramène vers lui dans un de ses gestes protecteurs que j'affectionne tant. Il essaye de m'amadouer. Il fait toujours ça quand il veut avoir gain de cause, et je dois reconnaître que ça marche plutôt bien. Il resserre son étreinte et chuchote à mon oreille tandis qu'un de ses pouces effectuent de légers cercles sur mon bras.

_ Imagines-toi ce qu'elle vit. Elle rencontre enfin quelqu'un avec qui elle se sent vraiment bien et ils sont victimes d'un terrible accident. Elle le croit mort, elle y croit tellement qu'elle reste volontairement plongé dans une sorte de coma.

_ Ce n'était pas un coma à proprement….

_ Laisses-moi finir. Elle finit par en sortir. Pour quoi faire ? Pour le voir. Et que l'empêche-t-on de faire ?

Sa voix, ses caresses, son odeur, tout cela est en train de gagner sur ma détermination à rester fâchée contre ma sœur. C'est presque dans un souffle que je réponds à sa question :

_ De le voir.

_ Précisément mon cœur.

*OooooO*

Cette fois-ci, j'y arriverais. L'infirmière de garde vient de sortir, mes béquilles sont à proximités et personnes n'a remarqué que j'y ai fixé du papier toilette pour qu'elles soient encore plus silencieuses. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard cette fois. Finis le repérage : ce soir, je dois voir Peeta. Je sais que je ne suis pas de la famille, je sais que je dois me ménager si je veux récupérer à 100% de mes capacités mais je sais aussi que j'y arriverais beaucoup mieux après l'avoir vu, et je suis sûre que ce sera pareil pour lui.

J'attends encore quelques instants puis repousse doucement les draps. Je suis déjà enveloppée dans ma robe de chambre. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, et surtout de l'énergie, à le faire au moment de partir. J'attrape mes béquilles, souffle un bon coup et pousse sur elles en même temps que j'expire. Une douleur sourde remonte le long de ma jambe droite mais je tiens le choc. J'avance jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvre aussi délicatement que possible. C'est une des phases les plus périlleuses pour moi. Je dois ouvrir cette porte et parcourir la moitié du couloir avant de pouvoir emprunter l'escalier de service. Inutile de croire que je pourrais monter les deux étages dans mon état mais par contre si j'atteins le palier intermédiaire, je pourrais prendre l'ascenseur qui me mènera un étage au-dessus de Peeta. Il y a très peu de surveillance de ce côté. Là, je pourrais redescendre par les escaliers sud et marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, c'est la chambre numéro 424. Si je ne me trompe pas, je n'aurais que le tiers du couloir à traverser. Je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement, la voie me semble libre. Je sors de ma chambre et repousse doucement ma porte. C'est parti.

Pour le moment, tout s'est bien passé. Ma jambe me fait de plus en plus souffrir mais c'est encore supportable. L'ascenseur me donne le temps de faire une pause. Ma crainte immédiate de toute façon n'est pas de m'effondrer mais bien de tomber sur quelqu'un à l'ouverture des portes, on ne peut pas prévoir. L'ascenseur vient de s'arrêter et les portes s'ouvrent. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger avant de réagir au moment où les portes allaient se refermer. Je les stoppe grâce à l'une de mes béquilles et je reprends ma marche. Descendre les escaliers n'est pas tellement plus aisé que de les monter dans mon cas mais la douleur est différente. A ce stade, il n'est pas question de faire demi-tour donc j'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les mains mais ça aussi, je tâche de le mettre dans un coin de ma tête. Il m'a fallu une bonne minute pour descendre une dizaine de marches mais à part ça, tout va bien.

La respiration sifflante, je pousse les portes battantes devant moi et prends soin de ne pas les relâcher brusquement. Je m'avance dans le couloir. Je suis bien à l'étage de Peeta. Il est là dans l'une de ses chambres et rien qu'à cette idée mon cœur commence à s'emballer. C'est la chambre 418 qui me fait face ce qui signifie qu'il n'est qu'à trois portes de moi ! Je fixe mon regard dessus et continue d'avancer en faisant fi des fourmillements qui gagnent du terrain dans mes membres et de la douleur rampante de mon côté droit. Je suis devant la porte 422 quand j'entends du bruit qui vient du fond du couloir et que je vois une porte s'ouvrir vers l'extérieur ! Sans réfléchir, je pousse la porte de la chambre et y rentre. Je me cogne contre quelque chose et étouffe un cri. Ma jambe droite n'avait pas besoin de ça. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents pour laisser le temps à la douleur de refluer et pour reprendre mon calme. Au bout d'un certain temps, je rouvre les yeux. Ils s'habituent peu à peu à la pénombre de la chambre et je devine un lit sur ma gauche, quelqu'un y est allongé. Je ne sais pas si cette personne dort ou pas mais au moins, elle n'a pas bougé. Je me plaque contre la porte et risque un regard dans le couloir. La porte qui s'était ouverte est maintenant fermer. Je suis à une porte de Peeta, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Portée par l'adrénaline, je sors rapidement de la chambre et effectue les derniers mètres qui me manquent sans oser respirer.

*OooooO*

Pelotonnée contre Gale, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Lui dors depuis longtemps, je sens sa poitrine se soulever doucement. Sa respiration est profonde et ses battements de cœurs réguliers. Gale a très vite retrouvé le sommeil après le « réveil » de Katniss. Pour moi, c'est plus dur. Pas autant que quand elle était dans le coma mais quand même. J'ai parfois l'impression que rien ne sera jamais comme avant pour nous, et ça me fais peur, terriblement peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

*OooooO*

J'avance doucement vers le lit trônant au milieu de la chambre. C'est une grande chambre comparée à la mienne. A vrai dire, celle dans laquelle je me suis réfugiée était plutôt grande elle aussi. Mes pas me rapprochent petit à petit du lit et mes yeux perçoivent de mieux en mieux ce qui m'entoure. Les machines d'abord et leurs bips réguliers, le bureau près de la fenêtre et la causeuse tournée vers le lit. Un magasine y est déposé. Peeta a eu de la visite ? Qui ? Ses parents ? Ses frères ? Je continue d'avancer et touche maintenant le bord du lit qui lui aussi est plus spacieux que le mien. Je discerne une forme que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est bien lui, c'est Peeta. Je relâche tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons et me penche vers lui. Je pose une béquille contre le lit et tends la main vers son visage. Je me bats avec l'envie folle de tout lâcher pour me lover lui.

J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est peut-être le manque de lumière mais il ne semble pas porter de marques de son accident sur son visage. Il y a un léger pansement sur son côté gauche mais c'est tout. Du bout des doigts, je suis le contour de sa mâchoire, la courbe de ses oreilles, caresse délicatement son front et glisse sur l'arrête de son nez. J'aurais aimé toucher ses lèvres mais j'ai peur d'heurter les tubes qui lui permettent de respirer. C'est déjà beaucoup que je sois enfin près de lui. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour me rapprocher encore plus et sentir son corps contre le mien. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça, si près et si loin de lui à la fois. Je m'allonge près de lui en essayant de ne rien toucher et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son odeur, que tous les produits pharmaceutiques du monde ne réussiront pas à occulter. Un bien-être incroyable m'envahit, je suis enfin à ma place.

Je reste de longues minutes comme ça, sans bouger, à simplement profiter de l'instant puis doucement, d'une voix un peu cassée, je me mets à lui parler. Je lui raconte les brides de souvenirs que j'ai de l'accident, je lui parle de la peur que j'aie ressentie en le croyant mort. Ma voix devient un chuchotement au fur et à mesure que la fatigue me gagne mais je continue à lui dire combien ça a été difficile pour moi de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour récupérer de façon à pouvoir me déplacer plus librement et surtout combien il me manque. Des choses que j'aurais eues tant de mal à lui dire de vive voix, sortent naturellement dans cet espace clos que nous partageons.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment, je me suis endormie mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours auprès de Peeta et un homme me regardait avec étonnement.

*OooooO*

_ Bonjour ma vielle ! Alors comment tu vas ? Toujours à faire ton poisson rouge ?

Johanna venait de rentrer ma chambre avec sa fougue habituelle. Je me contentais d'émettre un grognement.

_ Ooh, c'est bon arrête ton char, il n'y a personne à l'horizon. Tu peux parler.

Je m'éclaircie la gorge avant de lui répondre de cette voix devenue si particulière.

_ Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit quand même.

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux et lui fais signe pour qu'elle arrange un peu mes oreillers. Elle s'avance tout en continuant de discourir.

_ Et louper les regards courroucés du personnel ? Surement pas ! Allez fais-moi une place, je suis crevée et j'ai les pieds en compote. Parce que tu t'imagines bien que pendant tu reprends des forces en mode Thalasso, moi je dois faire tout le boulot.

_ Effie n'a engagé personne ?

_ Bien sûr que si mais cette petite sotte ne trouverais pas une encyclopédie en 10 volumes dans une bibliothèque pleine de Comics!

Comme d'habitude, je soupçonne Johanna d'en faire trop pour me changer les idées. Je sais qu'Effie ne prendrait pas quelqu'un d'inexpérimentée pour se charger de sa précieuse boutique. Je lui manque et c'est sa façon de me le dire. Elle me manque à moi aussi, mon appartement me manque, la librairie me manque, l'ambiance du _Twelve_ me manque et même Haymitch me manque. Mais celui qui me manque par-dessus-tout, c'est bien Peeta.

_ Encore en train de penser à ton étalon ?

Johanna se lisse les cheveux tout en me fixant du regard.

_ C'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète pour lui.

_ Mais Prim te tient au courant de son état de santé, non ? Et puis tu m'as dit que l'opération « abordage » avait réussie.

_ Oui, c'est vrai mais j'ai appris une nouvelle que Prim ne sait pas encore ?

_ Laquelle ? Et comment tu as pu apprendre quelque chose ?

_ Par son père.

Johanna me regarde la bouche ouverte. Quelque chose lui échappe et je vais devoir remplir les blancs.

Je commence à lui expliquer comment j'ai pu me faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre et les deux ou trois frayeurs que j'ai eu durant le parcours. Je lui explique dans quel état je l'ai trouvé et comment je me suis endormie à ses côtés.

_ Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu qu'un homme me regardait et que le soleil était déjà levé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas eu peur en le trouvant là. Il était simplement assis sur une chaise près de la tête du lit de Peeta et tout en lui me paraissait si familier. C'est lui qui a parlé en premier.

 ** _Début du flashback_**

_ Je suis le père de Peeta et vous êtes ?

Je n'ai pas osé répondre dans un premier temps puis quelque chose dans son regard m'a rassuré.

_ Je… je…

Ma voix avait du mal à sortir de si bon matin. J'ai porté mes doigts à mon cou et il a eu l'air de comprendre. Il m'a fait signe de ne pas forcer puis il s'est installé plus confortablement sur son siège. Je me suis approché un peu plus de Peeta comme pour me mettre à l'abri.

_ Vous devez être la jeune fille dont m'a parlé Peeta.

Devant mon air surpris, il s'est mit à sourire ce qui a allumé une petite étincelle de joie dans son regard triste.

_ Ne soyez pas étonnée. Peeta est un garçon secret pour beaucoup de monde mais pas pour moi. Il n'allait pas bien dernièrement, je l'ai bien remarqué même s'il ne disait rien de particulier. Il souriait comme d'habitude mais il lui manquait quelque chose… son regard n'était pas…vous voyez ?

J'ai secoué la tête en signe d'approbation. A mon avis, le père et le fils se ressemblait beaucoup à ce niveau parce que je voyais le même manque dans le regard de l'homme devant moi.

_ Il avait pourtant un bon boulot, il préparait son mariage mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis tout à coup, silence radio. Pendant quelques jours, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles du tout puis un message par ci, par-là, rien de personnel. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler, Peeta lui est très doué pour ça.

Son regard s'est allumé un peu plus comme éclairé de l'intérieur par un souvenir agréable.

_ Il vous a parlé des débats ? Je eu l'occasion de le voir prendre la parole, une fois, devant toute une salle. Il n'a pas tremblé, son verbe était clair… Peeta est doué pour ça…

Puis la lueur dans ses yeux s'est atténuée.

_ Et puis il a fini par nous dire que le mariage était annulé. Il ne nous a pas vraiment donné d'explication, juste que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

J'ai une pensée pour Delly que je revoie sortir en furie de son appartement. Je ferme les yeux pour chasser ce souvenir. Le père de Peeta me regarde fixement.

_ En entrant dans la chambre, j'ai compris que c'était vous. Vous aviez l'air si paisible contre lui. Il ne m'a parlé de vous qu'une fois. Il m'a simplement dit : « Papa, c'est elle et il faut que je te la présente ». Son regard ce jour-là… Pardonnez-moi de ne pas être m'être fait connaitre plus tôt et de ne pas avoir pris directement de vos nouvelles. Tout cela n'est pas facile pour moi mais j'imagine bien que pour vous non plus. Son état est si incertain.

Je serre le bras de Peeta en entendant ces quelques mots. Prim m'a déjà dit ça mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Ils se trompent, ils se trompent tous. Peeta ne me laissera pas.

_ Les médecins me disent de me préparer. Ils vont le débrancher dans deux jours. Soit il respirera de lui-même, soit il mourra. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voudrait, qu'on le laisse décider mais c'est dur pour un père. Est-ce que vous serez-là ? Resterez-vous avec moi, avec lui ?

J'ai fermé les yeux tellement forts en entendant ça. Dans deux jours ?! Et que ce serait-il passer si je n'étais pas venu hier soir ? Prim aurait-elle pu être au courant assez tôt ? Je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage et mouiller les draps. Ma voix est faible mais je sais que je peux parler.

_ Oui, je serais là mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il respirera.

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

_ Katniss ! Ils vont le débrancher demain ? Mais si jamais…

Johanna est déboussolée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je lui serre la main autant pour la rassurer que pour me donner du courage, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit l'inquiétude qui ronge mon cœur malgré tout.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Jo, il respirera.

* * *

 _Merci d'après pris un instant pour lire ce chapitre._


	16. Breathe

°°§°°

 _Une longue, longue attente…_

°°§°°

* * *

 **16\. Breathe**

.

.

Je suis recroquevillée sur mon lit, les yeux grand ouverts à fixer une petite tâche de lumière juste sous la fenêtre me faisant face. Demain matin, les médecins vont débrancher l'appareil qui permet à Peeta de respirer. Prim est venu me voir dans l'après-midi, pensant me faire part de la nouvelle et elle a été très étonnée de me savoir déjà au courant. Elle m'a expliqué en long, en large et en travers de quelle façon ils allaient procéder et surtout ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. Elle pensait sans doute qu'en connaissant tous les détails, les choses seraient plus faciles à appréhender pour moi, elle avait tort. Rien de ce qu'elle m'a dit ne m'a rassuré, rien ne m'a enlevé ce poids sur la poitrine et rien ne m'a aidé à tourner mes pensées vers autre chose que la possibilité qu'il ne se réveille pas. La douleur de mon cœur ne faiblit pas et je sais que je serais incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je regarde cette tâche, seule point de lumière dans la pénombre de ma chambre d'hôpital. Plus l'obscurité est grande et plus la moindre étincelle de lumière la repousse non ? D'un mouvement brusque, je repousse les draps et je me redresse. Je reste assise sur mon lit à fixer cet éclat de lumière puis je tends la main pour attraper mes béquilles et me lever complètement. Il est inutile que je reste seule dans cette chambre si ce doit être la dernière pour lui et moi.

Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ma robe de chambre, je sors dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne mais même en croisant quelqu'un, ma détermination à rejoindre Peeta ne sera pas ébranler, juste ralentie. Je suis exactement le même parcours que la veille, la douleur dans les jambes en moins. Suis-je anesthésiée par celle qui me ronge le cœur ? J'arrive devant sa porte et j'entre. Elle est plongée dans le noir, comme la mienne, mis à part les petites lucioles des machines près de lui qui scintillent sans discontinuer. Eclairée par cette lumière factice, je me rapproche de lui, pose mes béquilles et me glisse sous les draps. Son corps est chaud et sa respiration régulière. Il est impossible qu'il me quitte demain, totalement impossible. Délicatement, je me pelotonne contre lui et je pose ma main sur son torse. Les battements de son cœur sont vigoureux et cette mélodie atténue un peu mon inquiétude. Je sens à nouveau son odeur. Une odeur rassurante, si masculine, comme il n'en existait nulle part ailleurs pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et plonge mon nez contre sa nuque. Je respire à plein poumon. Je veux m'enivrer de lui, je veux fixer chaque senteur, chaque note subtile de son arôme dans mon esprit, être capable de la reconnaître entre mille et par la même occasion lui faire sentir qu'il n'est plus seul : je suis là et une lumière, aussi infime soit elle, peut repousser l'obscurité.

Mes pensées vagabondent vers des moments plus heureux et sa proximité me ramène à notre weekend au chalet.

 ** _Début du flashback_**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

Peeta m'enlace tendrement, positionnant sa tête dans le renfoncement de mon épaule et faisant courir le bout de son nez contre ma peau. Sans réfléchir, je ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Je m'étonne moi-même de la facilité avec laquelle il initie tous ses petits gestes d'affection et de la façon dont j'y réponds. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle osmose. Même avec Cato, qui était pourtant mon grand amour, je n'avais jamais été capable de me livrer totalement. Je profite de la chaleur de son souffle contre mon cou tout en continuant de remuer mon bras mais mes mouvements deviennent de plus en plus incertains.

_ Alors, me susurre-t-il ?

_ Humm… je fais un gâteau. J'ai vu que tu avais quelques livres de cuisine et cette recette me semble assez simple.

Il détourne son attention de mon cou, je le sens sourire puis je l'entends tourner quelques pages.

_ Et est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

_ Non, surtout pas, je veux le faire moi-même.

Je ne suis pas douée en cuisine, Prim rirait de me voir là, mais quand j'ai vu ce livre, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. Lui montrer que je pouvais m'occuper de lui, comme il s'occupe de moi. Mais là tout de suite entre finir ce gâteau et me laisser aller dans ses bras, je ne sais plus trop ce qui a le plus d'importance.

_ Ah. Il est écrit lorsque la pâte est prête, elle doit reposer une heure avant d'être enfournée. Elle me semble prête à moi.

Je redresse la tête et le regarde plonger le bout de son index dans ma préparation pour le porter à sa bouche. J'ai vu des dizaines de films ou de publicités ou ce simple geste est largement utilisé et poussé à une sensualité extrême. J'étais persuadée de ne pas faire partie des filles qui fondent devant ce genre de scène. Et pourtant… je n'ai pas raté une nanoseconde du cheminement de son doigt vers sa bouche. J'ai senti mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent en même temps que les siennes et le bout de sa langue allant à la rencontre de la crème a fini de m'achever. J'ai étouffé un soupir quand sa bouche s'est refermée sur son doigt et son regard a glissé vers moi. Il a immédiatement compris où mon esprit perverse s'était égaré et j'ai senti la honte et la confusion m'envahir en un instant avant de détourner la tête. Peeta me fait de l'effet, je peux bien me l'admettre maintenant mais être pris en flagrant délit de « matage » c'est autre chose. J'essaye de me reprendre quand je vois le bout de son doigt, à nouveau recouvert de crème, se présenter juste sous mon nez.

_ Tu veux y goûter toi aussi ?

Mon Dieu, pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il resserre sa prise sur ma hanche et approche son doigt de mes lèvres.

_ Tu verras, Kate, c'est délicieux.

Je le sens tout contre moi et je ferme les yeux en ouvrant doucement la bouche. Sa voix a pris une intonation qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui va suivre si mes lèvres se referment à leur tour sur son doigt et le rythme de mon cœur accélère déjà. J'aime la sensualité dont il fait preuve avec moi, j'aime sa douceur, sa façon de ne jamais me presser, de toujours attendre mon assentiment, de penser à moi autant qu'à lui. La tête remplie d'images de choses à venir et hautement consciente de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, je referme ma bouche sur son doigt.

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Je me suis endormie tout contre Peeta et j'ai rêvé de nous deux. C'était un rêve doux et plein d'espoir, à l'opposé de ceux que je fais régulièrement depuis que je suis sortie de mon « sommeil ». Un rêve d'espoir. Pleinement réveillée et totalement confiante, je reste là, à le regarder pendant que le soleil gagne progressivement sa bataille contre la nuit. Le monde continue de tourner. Le mien s'est arrêter et ne reprendra sa course que lorsque Peeta posera à nouveau ses yeux sur moi. Quand il me prendra dans ses bras et que je pourrais lui dire combien je l'aime et combien tout ce qu'il a apporté dans ma vie ses derniers mois est extraordinaire. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas après avoir perdu mes parents si jeunes et avoir vécu l'enfer avec Cato. Non, ça n'arrivera pas.

*OooooO*

_ Katniss. Katniss ?

Je me suis à nouveau endormie. Le père de Peeta est là et me regarde avec bienveillance. Je lui souris et ajuste ma position près de Peeta. Il m'a dit hier que ça ne le dérangeait pas et que Peeta devait se sentir moins seul comme ça. Mais une voix rocailleuse brise notre complicité.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Monsieur Mellark a demandé votre présence mais vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce lit.

Je me redresse d'un coup, envoyant une décharge de douleur dans mes côtes et mon bras. Derrière moi, ce trouve Melle POPS. Je déteste cette femme. Elle est la surveillante de l'étage et avant-hier, déjà, elle voulait me faire sortir de la chambre de Peeta. Si son père n'avait pas été là. Il tente une fois encore de prendre ma défense.

_ Madame, je ne pense pas…

_ Monsieur Mellark, les médecins ne vont pas tarder et vont avoir besoin d'espace pour travailler. Il est déjà inhabituel qu'un individu, non membre de la famille, puisse rester… je ne peux accepter que Melle Everdeen qui devrait être, elle-même en soin, ne garde cette proximité avec mon patient.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais feulé. Tout en elle, me donnait envie de sortir les griffes. Son autorité mal placé, le ton de sa voix, ses airs de madame-je-sais-tout et surtout la façon dont elle avait utilisé le terme « mon patient » en parlant de Peeta.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen peut rester mais il sera en effet plus pratique pour nous qu'elle prenne un siège.

Un homme en blouse blanche est arrivé derrière Melle POPS et à son attitude, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un des médecins dont elle a parlé. Son aspect est à l'opposé de celui de cette gargouille. Il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années et le regard de quelqu'un de compatissant qui en a vu d'autres. Sans rien ajouter, il me tend mes béquilles et m'indique la causeuse de l'autre côté du lit de Peeta. Voyant que je tiens avec difficulté sur mes jambes de si bon matin, il m'apporte son aide puis Monsieur Mellark prend le relais. Je m'assois sans rien dire et j'attends. Le père de Peeta tire une chaise près de moi et s'assois en posant sa main sur la mienne dans un geste très naturel. Je ne la retire pas. Je ne connais cet homme que depuis deux petits jours mais nous sommes liés maintenant. Je lui souris puis je tourne mon regard vers son fils qui semble dormir.

Quelques minutes viennent de s'écouler et la discussion entre Melle POPS et le médecin est interrompu par l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes. Tout ce petit monde commence à discuter tout en jetant un œil de temps en temps vers Peeta. J'aurais aimé que Prim soit là mais elle travaille et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un de plus aurais été admis dans cette chambre, nous sommes déjà nombreux. Le temps semble interminable et je commence à m'impatienter. Puis enfin, le médecin se rapproche de nous et nous explique ce qui va suivre. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Premièrement, Prim m'a déjà tout dit et deuxièmement, les autres sont en train de s'afférer autour de Peeta et je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. Le médecin retourne ensuite près de son équipe et à chacun de leur mouvement, je sens le père de Peeta se tendre à côté de moi. Survivre à ses enfants… ce doit être un calvaire pour un parent. Il a repris sa main et tord nerveusement le journal qu'il avait laissé là, la veille. De mon côté, se sont mes doigts que j'entortille entre eux, le souffle de plus en plus court. Ils s'apprêtent à retirer son assistance respiratoire et je revois tout le film de notre rencontre : le _Twelve_ , la bagarre dans la ruelle, son arrivée chez moi, ses mots tendres et son regard si déstabilisant, notre premier baiser. Je souffle et je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres en y repensant, ressentant encore le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'équipe médicale s'affaire toujours et se sont des images de cette rencontre en plein Panem avec Johanna, de notre premier rendez-vous et de mon incertitude sur la plage. Ils retirent les tubes et je revois son regard quand je l'ai invité à monter chez moi, son regard à notre réveil, son regard quand il m'a rejoint dans son bureau. Le rythme cardiaque de Peeta change et se sont toutes nos scènes de bonheur partagé qui me sautent aux yeux, qui me vrillent le cœur. Trop peu nombreuses, trop courtes. Un long bip résonne et cette fois c'est moi qui agrippe Monsieur Mellark tout entendant une résonnance de la voix de Peeta à mon oreille: _« Tu m'aimes ?... Kate. Réel ou pas réel ? »_

_ Réel.

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche comme un souffle. Je sens que son père me regarde, il s'accroche à ma main lui aussi et l'équipe continue de tourner autour de Peeta comme un essaim d'abeille autour d'une ruche. Mais ce bip résonne toujours.

_ Peeta, non, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça.

Ma phrase n'est qu'un murmure et je reste choquée par des images de l'accident, de ma confusion, de Peeta sans vie à côté de moi et le bip de cette chambre fait échos à celui de mes souvenirs.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

_ NOOOON !

Je me suis relevée en hurlant mais c'est trop pour mes jambes et je m'affale pratiquement sur Monsieur Mellark qui sans dire un mot me serre contre lui. Je sens que mes larmes coulent toutes seules et je veux mourir. Si Peeta ne survit pas…

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip…

J'ouvre les yeux sans oser bouger. Tout contre le torse de Monsieur Mellark, je n'ose croire ce que j'entends. Monsieur Mellark aussi à entendu car sa main qui me caressait le doucement le dos, s'est stoppé en plein mouvement. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me tourne lentement pour faire face à Peeta. Il est là, l'infirmière est en train de réinstaller le drap sur lui et les médecins semblent satisfaits. J'essaye de faire un pas vers lui et Monsieur Mellark avance avec moi. Nous nous soutenons l'un, l'autre.

Bip Bip Bip Bip…

Comme ce son est doux à mes oreilles. Je m'approche de Peeta qui n'est plus entravé que par quelques fils et je lui caresse doucement le visage. Sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque, je m'installe de nouveau à côté de lui. Je vois Melle POPS faire un pas vers moi mais le père de Peeta lui bloque le passage. Le médecin intervient et parle avec lui. Personne ne s'intéresse plus à moi et je ne m'intéresse plus à personne. Peeta respire par lui-même. Je sais que rien n'est gagné et que son chemin est encore long mais à cet instant, je ne veux penser qu'à ça. Il est encore là, près de moi.

*OooooO*

_ Tu as un meilleur appétit.

Prim vient d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je relève la tête vers elle et lui sourit. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée dans la chambre de Peeta et ce n'est que maintenant que je me décide enfin à manger quelque chose. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que mon esprit n'est toutefois pas totalement dans cette pièce. Prim se rapproche de moi. Elle est en civil, signe que sa journée est finie.

_ Il faudra que tu rattrapes tes séances d'aujourd'hui avec le kiné et la psychomotricienne.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Nous nous regardons sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Il respire, me dit doucement Prim.

_ Oui.

Ni l'une, ni l'autre nous n'ajoutons quoique ce soit. Cette simple constations suffit à notre bonheur. Effacées les semaines d'angoisse pour elle et moi, effacées nos tensions quant à son état. Même si rien n'est joué, cette petite victoire est comme un baume sur nos cœurs rudement mis à l'épreuve. Nous sourions toujours et elle me fait signe de finir de manger. Je retourne à mon assiette et elle sort un magazine qu'elle commence à feuilleter nonchalamment. Dehors le soleil brille et la douleur dans ma poitrine à laisser place à quelque chose de plus grand : de l'espoir.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour_** _, bonjour,_

 _Je vous demande encore pardon pour cette attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _J'espère ne pas avoir heurté d'éventuels lecteurs du corps médical par ma description des évènements et je vous dis_ _ **à bientôt**_ _pour la suite…_


	17. Sans Lui

.

°°§°°

Après une longue, longue absence… j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre… assez triste ;-(

°°§°°

* * *

 **17\. Sans toi**

.

.

_ Te presses pas surtout!

Je ne levais même pas les yeux pour apercevoir le visage du conducteur impatient et finissais de traverser la route à mon rythme, contournant une flaque d'eau et en évitant de justesse une femme qui poussait un landau, le nez dans son téléphone portable. Sans me voir, elle avait poursuivi sa route et j'avais repris la mienne.

J'avais mal aux jambes et ma hanche commençait à me faire souffrir mais je ne ralentissais pas le pas. La douleur était devenue une amie, une compagne quotidienne qui m'aidait à survivre. Grâce à elle, les véritables raisons de ma souffrance étaient occultées, relayées au second plan, confinées dans un espace qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Si je pleurais ? C'était à cause de la douleur. Si je m'énervais ? C'était à cause de la douleur. Si je n'avais envie de rien ? C'était à cause de la douleur. La douleur de mes membres mais jamais celle de mon cœur. Concentrée sur la première, personne ne savait que c'était la seconde qui me rongeait doucement de l'intérieur.

Il recommença à pleuvoir alors que j'étais à deux rues de chez moi. J'étais sortie sans parapluie en pensant avoir le temps de faire l'allée retour/retour mais je m'étais visiblement trompée et le tableau que j'offrirais en arrivant, boitillant et les vêtements détrempés, ferait peine à voir. Heureusement personne ne m'attendait chez moi pour me faire la morale. J'arrivais à ma porte transie de froid et rentrais dans mon immeuble en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Dans quelques secondes, étendue sur mon canapé, je serais à nouveau seule avec moi-même. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres, j'avais si mal maintenant d'avoir dû accélérer le pas que je pourrais prendre une dose supplémentaire de mon traitement. Cinq minutes après, je ne serais plus bonne à rien, voyageant quelques part entre ce monde et un autre, mes idées incohérentes voguant de ci, de là. Sous couvert de la douleur, je pourrais laisser mon esprit embrumé par les opiacés m'emmener où il le voudrait mais pas ici, pas maintenant, pas dans ce monde où tout ce que j'avais partagé avec Peeta n'existaient plus ailleurs que dans ma tête.

.

 ** _Cinq semaines plus tôt…_**

-Katniss !

\- Quoi ?

\- Non mais tu es folle ma parole ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-haut ?! Descends tout de suite !

Prim se précipita vers moi pour tenir l'escabeau sur lequel j'étais en équilibre et m'aida à descendre.

\- Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Je t'ai vu trembler, tu aurais pu te blesser.

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait peur, Prim, dis-je en rigolant, Je me débrouillais très bien jusque-là.

J'acceptais tout de même l'aide de ma sœur pour retrouver la terre ferme et posais sur mon lit, le plaid que j'étais monté récupérer au-dessus de mon armoire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre de risque c'est tout. Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital, c'est hallucinant ce que tu peux être butée !

Avec ses cheveux lâchés et ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches, Prim me faisait terriblement penser à ma mère. Son regard passa de la colère au doute en une fraction de seconde et je ris franchement. Mon rire résonna dans ma chambre, puis dans tout l'appartement avant de rebondir sure elle qui se mit à rire avec moi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Que ça faisait du bien de rire même de choses stupides.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi, tu ris ? me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit et en m'invitant à faire de même.

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration et me rapprochais d'elle.

\- Tu m'as fait penser à maman. Elle disait exactement la même chose à papa en adoptant la même posture que toi. Je trouvais ça fou que tu puisses l'imiter sans même le savoir, tu étais si jeune.

Dans un même mouvement, nous nous allongeâmes totalement et notre rire reprit. J'avais eu peur pendant un moment qu'on ne puisse jamais retrouver notre complicité d'avant. Mais petit à petit les choses allaient mieux. Oui, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour moi et j'avais dû me battre bec et ongles avec elle pour que ma convalescence puisse se faire chez moi et non pas dans un centre ou encore chez elle. Mais j'avais compris ses inquiétudes et elle mon besoin d'autonomie, mon besoin de me retrouver. Je n'avais pas été une patiente modèle à l'hôpital, d'une part parce que ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Peeta me rendait littéralement folle d'inquiétude et d'autre part et bien parce que j'étais difficile à gérer de nature, je pouvais bien l'avouer de temps en temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais fini par rentrer chez moi et ma vie se résumait pour le moment à mes visites quotidiennes chez le kiné, à la pharmacie et dans la chambre de Peeta. Il avait été transféré, une semaine avant mon départ. Son état était « satisfaisant » ce qui pour moi était déjà beaucoup. Prim me demandait de ne pas trop espérer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était comme de demander à un alcoolique de ne plus s'approcher d'un verre en lui faisant un grand sourire et une petite tape dans le dos : totalement inutile.

La respiration de Prim redevint normale et elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Je sais que je m'inquiète trop. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, tu vas à toutes tes séances de rééducation, tu suis ton traitement. La semaine prochaine, tu pourras reprendre à mi-temps à la librairie… je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant mais j'ai vraiment eu peur..., si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…

Sa voix était à peine audible et j'avais dû me rapprocher d'elle pour être sure de tout entendre. Dans un geste tendre, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis là Prim, lui dis-je doucement. Je suis là maintenant.

Elle m'enveloppa de ses bras en retour et nous restèrent comme ça quelques instants. Ce geste faisait passer tout ce qu'elle avait souffert, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu me dire avant et tout ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Il me toucha aussi surement que ses mots.

\- Je t'aime Katniss.

\- Je t'aime aussi Prim.

Cette étreinte et le silence qui l'accompagnait furent troublés par l'alarme de mon téléphone. J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais Prim avec un grand sourire.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va, me répondit-elle en souriant aussi.

Prim, Gale et Johanna se relayaient pour me permettre de voir Peeta tous les jours quelques heures avant la fin des visites. Je leur en étais vraiment reconnaissante vu que je n'avais toujours pas l'autorisation de conduire. J'aurais pu le faire en transport bien sûr mais ils avaient insisté. En même temps, ils savaient que je ne reculerais devant rien pour m'y rendre, quitte à y aller à pied. Une fois là-bas, je ne faisais pourtant pas grand-chose. Je restais assise près de lui, je lui parlais, lui lisais les dernières nouvelles, vérifiais qu'il était bien installé. J'espérais qu'il m'entende, qu'il ait conscience de ma présence près de lui et de celle de son père.

Nous nous passions le relais avec Monsieur Mellark échangeant rapidement quelques mots avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Je n'avais aperçu ses frères que de loin, n'osant pas les déranger dans leur moment avec Peeta et incapable de me présenter comme ça. Je ne savais même pas si Peeta leur avait parlé de moi. Notre histoire n'avait que quelques semaines au moment de l'accident. Par contre, j'avais croisé sa secrétaire qui m'avait tout de suite reconnu. Elle m'avait salué et toute en retenu m'avait expliqué comme l'ambiance dans leur service n'était plus la même sans lui et combien elle espérait qu'il se remette vite. J'avais vaguement pensé, qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule dans ce cas. Je me souvenais très bien de tous ces regards assassins lancés dans ma direction, le jour où j'étais venu déjeuner avec lui. J'avais préféré ne pas y retourner, nous étions bien mieux chez lui ou chez moi de toute façon.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital, avec un nouveau livre que j'avais acheté à la librairie. Nous nous étions découvert un gout commun pour la poésie et les romans de science-fiction. Deux genres littéraux très différents mais pas incompatibles ma foi. J'entrais dans sa chambre pour constater que Monsieur Mellark était déjà parti. Il venait chaque jour avec les nouvelles et s'il ne me voyait pas, il laissait le journal ouvert, là où il s'était arrêté avec une croix près du dernier article lu. Je pris le journal et le refermais.

\- Les mauvaises nouvelles attendront, je t'ai choisi un livre hier, je pense qu'il devrait te plaire.

Je me penchais et posais furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un bref contact que je lui volais quotidiennement mais dont j'avais viscéralement besoin pour continuer à me battre pour deux. Puis je m'installais dans le grand fauteuil près de son lit et me calait confortablement. Au dehors, le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages et une légère pluie battait contre les carreaux. Je lisais depuis un moment, semant des commentaires de temps en temps. J'avais pris l'habitude de parler à Peeta comme s'il allait me répondre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation entre nous.

\- Tiens, celui-ci me fait penser à quelque chose. Tu te souviens de cette citation que tu m'as apprise un soir ? Le poète rejoint un peu cette idée, non ?

Je me rapprochais de Peeta et caressait doucement ses cheveux, plus longs et plus indisciplinés que d'habitude. Ca ne lui allait pas trop mal, j'étais moins fan de la barbe par contre. Tout en faisant appel à ma mémoire, je me perdais dans les traits de son visage.

\- « Il est délicieux de lire dans une âme comme dans un livre, et d'y voir clair comme dans l'eau d'une source. Il est encore plus doux de se sentir désiré et de pouvoir faire rayonner de joie un cœur et un visage, rien que par une parole ou un regard. Mais ce que je préfère à tout, c'est l'entente muette et tranquille de deux volontés qui ont une entière confiance l'une dans l'autre et se sentent à l'abri.» (1).

\- Tu vois, je m'en souviens encore très bien, lui dis-je ne me redressant fière de moi.

J'étais un peu endolorie d'avoir gardé la même position tout ce temps et me levait pour faire quelque pas. J'allais à la fenêtre et je m'aperçus, que dehors, le soleil avait perdu la bataille car la pluie s'intensifiait. Je regardais l'heure, Gale n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher ce soir. Je retournais près de Peeta et allumais la lampe au passage, il commençait à faire sombre. En relevant les yeux vers lui, mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement et un frisson me parcouru de part en part. Je voulais parler mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche, je voulais bouger mais mon corps ne répondait plus. C'est à peine si je pouvais respirer. Peeta… Peeta me… il me regardait. Oh, mon Dieu, il me regardait ! Son regard confus était posé sur moi. J'étais tétanisée par ce qui se passait, incapable de la moindre réaction logique devant ses yeux bleus que je n'avais pas revu depuis trop longtemps quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Katniss, tu es prête ? me demanda Gale machinalement en entrant dans la chambre.

Puis il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit.

\- Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Enfin, je bougeais, tournant la tête vers Gale, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Gale, il… il…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, mon corps ne me répondait plus et Gale se précipita vers moi tout en criant après une infirmière. Mes jambes me lâchèrent sous le flot d'émotion et il me rattrapa in extremis. Son regard plongé dans le mien semblait vouloir compatir à mon chagrin et je compris son erreur.

-Non Gale ! Il est réveillé. Regarde !

Je pointais Peeta du doigt et Gale tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Je sentis son corps se tendre sous le choc et je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans celui de Peeta. La suite ne fut qu'un grand chamboulement. Deux infirmières arrivèrent puis sonnèrent en découvrant que Peeta était éveillé. On nous demanda de sortir et Gale dû littéralement me porter pour que je sorte de la chambre. J'étais à fleur de peau. Ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé et je ne tenais plus en place. Gale avait prévenu Prim qui avait déboulé dès que possible. Elle prit des nouvelles, m'expliqua qu'ils lui faisaient des examens, prenaient ses constantes et tout un tas d'autres choses relatives à sa sortie du coma. Je n'entendais et ne comprenais qu'une chose, il était de retour. Peeta s'était réveillé et c'est moi qu'il avait trouvé en face de lui, rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais avec Gale à attendre. Prim avait dû reprendre son service et Johanna avait hurlé de joie au téléphone. Avoir pu lui annoncer la nouvelle m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Je raccrochais avec elle quand Gale vint vers moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds.

\- On peut le voir ?

\- Non, pas encore. Son père et ses frères viennent d'arriver. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne pourront rester qu'une minute et monsieur Mellark a demandé qui tu puisses le voir aussi.

\- Oh.

Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'on risquait encore de m'interdire l'accès à sa chambre. Je ne savais pas comment mais il faudrait que je remercie le père de Peeta après tout cela.

L'attente me semblait interminable et Gale avait beaucoup de mal à me tempérer quand enfin l'infirmière POPPS apparut et nous fit signe de venir. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais heureuse de la voir. Elle m'expliqua que j'avais moins d'une minute avec Peeta, qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, était très faible et encore confus. Je trépignais et avant de me laisser entrer elle me fit un sourire. Cette femme pouvait donc sourire ? Cela eut le don de m'apaiser plus rapidement que les longs discours de Gale et le fait que j'allais effrayer ce pauvre Peeta.

Une fois la porte passée, je faisais moins la maline. Il était installé différemment sur les coussins et avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir la pluie tomber. Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'eux peur d'avoir rêvé. Et s'il n'était pas réveillé ? Si tout ça… Je me rapprochais de lui doucement en contournant son lit et soupirais de soulagement en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts.

\- Peeta ?

Ses yeux firent un bref mouvement sur le côté comme surpris par ma présence. Doucement, il bascula sa tête vers moi et ce geste sembla lui coûter beaucoup d'effort. Je me rapprochais de lui mais sans oser le toucher. Il avait l'air si fragile, si perdu pour le moment.

\- Peeta, je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions mais ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi et demain, quand tu seras un peu plus en forme et que les médecins en sauront plus, on avisera. D'accord ?

Toute proche, j'avançais ma main jusqu'à la sienne et caressait le bout de ses doigts. C'était si différent de les sentir frémir sous les miens. Je lui fis un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, cherchant apparemment à formuler quelque chose.

\- Non, non, n'essayes pas de parler. Je t'assure n'essayes pas.

Sa main trembla sous la mienne et il s'obstina. Il voulait parler et n'y arrivait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste comme ça. Il devait se reposer.

\- Peeta arrêtes, calmes-toi. N'essayes pas de par…

\- Qui…

\- Qui ?

Je ne comprenais pas sa question ? Sa voix était basse, extrêmement faible mais il venait bien de dire : « qui » ? Je sentis ses doigts glisser loin des miens, son regard si différent et je compris.

\- Tu… tu me demandes qui je suis ?

J'avais parlé dans un souffle. J'avais dû mal comprendre, il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il venait de se réveiller, son esprit était confus d'après les médecins, il ne… il ne… il lui fallait du temps. Juste un peu de temps et de repos.

\- Mademoiselle Everdeen, s'il vous plait.

Melle POPPS, venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je levais les yeux vers elle incrédule avant de m'éloigner du lit. Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant, je n'avais pas bronché donc pour elle quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Je sortis sans rien dire et m'arrêtais en face de Gale qui perdit son sourire dès qu'il croisa mon regard.

\- Katniss ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il… il…

Puis le trou noir.

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

Enfin dans mon appartement, allongée sur mon lit, j'attendais que les médicaments agissent. A mon réveil ce fameux soir, j'étais chez Prim et Gale. J'avais dormi plus de dix heures d'affilées, le choc parait-il. Prim m'avait écouté et m'avait rassuré en me disant que je n'avais peut-être pas bien compris ou qu'il était bien trop tôt pour sauter aux conclusions. J'essayais d'y croire mais quelque chose dans le regard de Peeta à ce moment-là, m'avait fait penser le contraire.

Le lendemain, Prim s'était renseigné et il avait bien des pertes de mémoires assez importantes en plus de tout le reste. J'allais devoir être patiente. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Seule la famille proche était acceptée et cette fois ci même Monsieur Mellark, n'y pouvaient rien. Les jours passaient et d'après les échos que Prim recevaient, il réagissait bien au protocole mis en place pour lui. Un jour, elle m'avait regardé et j'avais compris. Peeta ne se souvenait vraiment pas de moi. Ça lui avait couté de me le dire mais il avait perdu à peu près les 7 derniers mois de sa vie. Pour lui, son cœur était à Delly. Il ne se souvenait pas de son infidélité, de leur séparation et elle avait parait-il eu le culot de venir le voir. Elle n'en savait pas plus. C'est ce soir-là que je m'étais renfermée, que j'avais commencé à me replier sur moi-même. A redevenir la Katniss celle que j'étais avant et plus encore.

Je me sentais flotter. Les médicaments agissaient enfin. Doucement, je murmurais en me laissant sombrer lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve :

\- Il est délicieux de lire dans une âme comme dans un livre… et d'y voir … clair… comme dans l'eau d'une source… Il est encore plus doux… de se sentir … de se sentir désirée… et de pouvoir… pouvoir faire rayonner de joie un cœur… un cœur et un visage… un visage.

Des larmes traitresses coulaient le long de mes joues. Delly pouvait donc faire partie de la vie de Peeta mais pas moi.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et désolée t'avoir été si longue à publier alors qu'en tant que lectrice j'étais très souvent sur le site. Des bisous pour me faire pardonner

(1) Citation de Henri-Frédéric Amiel ; Journal intime, le 16 novembre 1867.


End file.
